Poor Unfortunate Souls
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: What if Belle DID go into the Pawn Shop after her Ultrasound? Her next confrontation with Rumple will ultimately change the fate of Storybrooke's Heroes Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Poor Unfortunate Souls_**

 _An Ouat fanfiction_

 _By_

 _Fantasy Writer '92_

* * *

 **"** **If you want to cross the bridge my sweet, you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp an take a breath, go ahead and sign the scroll" – Ursula,** ** _THE LITTLE MERMAID_**

* * *

On a cloudy overcast day in StoryBrooke, a woman named "Belle" made her way down to the Pawnshop where her "husband" "Rumpelstiltskin" or "Mr. Gold" as he was known here in this world worked.

Stopping just short of the door handle. She took a deep breath, gathering up her courage and went inside.

The bells chiming behind her, signaling to the other occupant that he had a customer

. At first there was nothing except the small sounds of rustling the backroom. Belle's nerves got the better of her as she swiftly turned her heels and prepared to forget the whole thing and walk away. Luck however, wasn't on her side. Not today anyway…

"Belle?" her husband breathed heavily as he emerged, hoisting onto the glass counter what appeared to be a black leather suitcase. "What-what are you doing here?"

A look of puzzlement and bewilderment crossed the brunette's face as she found her legs sauntering back over to the counter.

"Rumple? What's all this? Are you going somewhere? NOW?"

The man shrugged and swung back the portrait on the wall to reveal his safe. "Even if I am, what's it to you? You haven't cared one lick about me in months Dearie. All your thoughts consist of " _How am I going to get this son of mine away from the Beast that is his father?"_

"-That's not fair Rumple," came Belle's expected retort.

The Dark One scoffed "No offence dearie, but YOU are NOT the best judge of what is "Fair" or "Right". Given your recent choice of actions and the company you keep"

"Oh! And um I suppose YOU know better than _I,_ right?" Belle bit off sarcastically.

"-Not particularly, but I AM the one PAYING the price for your stupidity in regards to our son in magic"

The woman stepped back in shock as if he had slapped her. Never, in all their time together, even in the Dark Castle had he called her "stupid". "What are you talking about?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"Belle, the Sleeping Curse isn't _designed_ for a _pregnant_ woman. What in Gods' name did you THINK was going to happen? No, wait don't answer that. I KNOW what you were thinking: You would stay frozen in time, and everything would be just fine when you were woken up by your father. But that didn't happen, did it. And if I hadn't intervened, our son would have suffocated. _Do you get it?!_ YOU… sentenced him to _death"_

 _"NOoo! Rumple!"_ Belle viciously shook her head in denial as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

She couldn't take any more of these lies, she had to get out of there. Clutching her purse, she started to storm her way out but spun on her heel again as she marched up right into his face.

"You're lying, this is just some plot to scare me back to your side. Well it's not going to work" the brunette declared.

But this time as she turned Rumpelstiltskin reached forward and yanked her back by the wrist:

"Now you listen to me, you Spoiled Brat: Whatever _sick_ game you _think_ we have going on in your mind. It's Over. I am talking about _OUR_ son's _LIFE_ here. He's not a _Toy_ or a _Doll – "_ he spat. "for us to fight over. He's a _Human Being._ Who has his own thoughts and feelings. And most importantly, the _freedom_ to _choose._ Given to him by this country Regina ironically chose to curse us to. A liberty I now fully intend to take advantage of and start a knew. Far away from this provincial town and its people."

"Where will you go?" Belle choked with mixed emotion.

"I haven't the foggiest but I have recently discovered whispers of a possible family link in California. That's seems like a good place to begin"

"-You're really just going to leave me and walk out on your child and grandson?" asked Belle trying to make sense of it.

The Dark One pierced his lips, choosing his words carefully:

"That's really low using Henry, Dearie. When you know as well as I he prefers his mother's side and all their propaganda. The only time he needs me is when he wants something, just like the rest of them.

Gideon? Yes I know his name dearie, remember I see the future. Well, I'm doing my best to honor his wish and not ruin his family. I won't force myself on him. I only wish he will know how much I loved, no love him. Even in death

– As for leaving _you_ , as my memory serves. YOU _left_ me as soon as you stepped through that portal"

"-Wait, wait what do you mean "death".

" _All magic comes with a price_ Dearie. Those shears of destiny I've been after were going to be used to set him totally free from me. As it is there is a psychic link between us, Once, he's born I will bare all he would have suffered. So says the magical contract."

"Rumple-"

"I will not have Storybrooke be my final resting place. To be trapped in a box, buried underground or Resurrected again against my will to "help" with the next oncoming threat. I'm a _three_ hundred and thirty-four-year-old man. Let me go… _Please"_

Rumpelstiltskin released her, leaving Belle speechless as he returned to place the dagger and Bae's shawl in the bag.

"And right now, out there on the West Coast is a young woman who's been left wondering what happened. She finally contacted me last Father's Day. I haven't done much good in my long existence but I will always _try_ for my boys. So, I go to Riley to tell her the fate of Neal Cassidy"

he said, coming around with his packed suitcase and golden handled cane in hand.

"Good-bye Belle, try to do right by our son in future" He requested walking past her still form and out the door for the final time.

A week later, a shiny black cane with a golden handle knocked on the door of a college dorm room and a girl of medium height with shoulder length dishwater blond hair and very familiar dark brown eyes answered.

"Miss Riley Cassidy?" asked a Scottish man's voice.

"Yes,"

"I'm Mr. Gold," Instantly a smile lit up on the woman's face as she swiftly pulled him into a hug and pulled back welcomingly.

"Come on in…Grandpa…"


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed, days turned into weeks then to months. Until finally, one stormy night in August. Belle gave birth to her baby son, "Gideon" surrounded by Ruel Ghorm and the rest of the fairies.

Though this was meant to a joyous occasion, the new mother's mind continued to be filled with worry.

Having seen oncoming visions of the adult version of her boy throughout her pregnancy. Warning her that darkness was afoot and it would not rest. He begged her not to let it take him.

The Darkness meaning "Rumpelstiltskin" Belle figured. Since her absent husband was called "The Dark One" for a reason.

She still did not believe that he up and left them like that. And given _his_ past history. She didn't believe his words about death, and paying the price for the Sleeping Curse. Nothing like that ever happened to Snow White or Charming.

He _was_ just trying to scare her and it worked…At least for a while until she talked with her friends.

The only thing that was a peculiar truth was: Rumple was indeed, _gone._

Like disappeared, and, no tracking spell or blood drops from his son or grandson could locate him on the globe. (Both Henry and Belle had pricked their fingers trying. After the "Heroes" barged into the shop. Demanding the Dark One's help with the Evil Queen clone Regina had created.)

Though now that their son born, she highly doubted the father would be able to stay away. Rumpelstiltskin never gives up on his children. Belle realized, after all the time and energy he put in for his first born.

"This is all part of his plan," she told herself and Gideon only reconfirmed it with his words of him wanting her to send him away for safety.

Belle cradled her child close as the storm grew more intense and the howl of thunder, lightning and wind lit up the sky.

Suddenly Gideon released a loud wailing cry of pain and started hitting his head with his tiny left curled fist. Trying to make it stop. "Shh! Shh! It's alright!" Belle tried to comfort her son as the memory of Rumple's last word echoed _"… As it is there is a psychic link between us."_

"Rumple…" she breathed horrified, "What have you done to our son?!"

Shaking her sweaty face and damp head viciously, "No no, you can't have him. _I won't let you!"_ Saying the last four words out loud before turning to the Blue fairy.

Sending her child away would go down as one of the most heart wrenching things Belle ever had to do.

But as long as he was safe… _from his father._ Her mind added, all would be well.

She honestly wondered how she could not have missed the signs leading up to his birth:

\- The Dramatic weather,

-Vision Gideon's pleading, and that Psychic painful screech.

Rumpelstiltskin _had to_ have been there. Funny though, he didn't make himself known when Blue took their child.

Emma cast another tracking spell but again, came up with nothing. It frustrated Belle to no end. As she searched the places she thought he'd go, from the shop, their house to even the cabin, and the well, but the tricky imp was just _nowhere_ to be _found._

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" She finally shouted at the top of her lungs, three times. And the only reply she received was the wind whistling through the trees.

"Arghh!" she screamed out and began kicking/destroying anything in her path until her foot throbbed in agony from hitting the stone well. But that wasn't what got her attention.

A bolt of light struck in the far-off distance and her cell phone rang. The Blue fairy had been attacked and Gideon had been stolen!

...

Two long years passed for Belle in Storybrooke.

Everything and everyone else seemed to be frozen in time too. Her friends "the Heroes" seemed to be busy with the same problems day after day. (Apart from getting the Evil Queen clone taken care of by sending her to another world with a second chance.)

Ruel Ghorm recovered from her injuries, and she did say that it was the Black Fairy _not_ Rumpelstiltskin that had Gideon.

Belle found it extremely difficult to babysit for either the Charmings or Zelena. Seeing their sweet innocent faces, just reminded her of her lost boy. The pain and lost became so much the most days after their parents picked them up, Belle would cry herself to sleep.

Stranger still, not _one_ word from Rumple.

A tiny voice in the back of her mind was starting to admit that he had been really telling the truth, though she tried not to listen. It would be too much if she had in fact lost both her son _and_ her husband.

But what other explanation was there?

Even _Henry_ would stand at the edge of the town line, staring off into the distance. Wondering where his grandpa was. In his own words:

"This is so unlike him, I've read his story from cover to cover in the book. After being abandoned from his own parents. He _swore_ that he would never do it to his child. That's why he injured himself for Dad. So, he wouldn't grow up alone. But _why_ would he leave _you too? You're his true love!"_

To that, Belle also had no answers. She just kept picturing his face the last time.

Not once during their conversation, did his brown eyes shine with the love and pleading they usually held. The whole-time Rumple focused on just trying to get away from her with an air of seriousness regarding their son's "wellbeing".

So many Questions…

Then one day, luck happened upon Storybrooke in the form of Aladdin and Jasmine with their magic lamp. (Al had voluntarily become a Genie).

Together, they had found and saved Agrabah from Jafar.

But now they were here to return Hook, who had gotten lost in some Dark Forces shuffle. The Former Sea Captain brought a message that the Black fairy was indeed on her way to conquer Storybrooke.

Belle instantly lit up at the aspect of possibly finding Gideon. But the Heroes knew that they couldn't fight this battle alone.

They needed information on the Darkness that was coming, and the only person who could tell them (Despite Ruel Ghorm's protests) was "Rumpelstiltskin."

"-Genie," said Emma holding the lamp. "I wish for the Dark One's Dagger."

Surly enough, with a wave of Aladdin's hand, the familiar object appeared on the desk in the Sherrif's office. Immediately, the "Savior" passed the lamp back to Jasmine as she reached down and gripped the handle.

"-Emma?" called her parents,

"-Mom?" said Henry. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"-We need answers" she said, holding the knife out in front of her. "Dark One, I summon thee"

A smoke cloud later, another figure in the room was revealed. Wearing jeans and light grey hoodie. "Yes," a feminine voice answered "What do you want?" Pulling back the hood to expose a woman in her mid-twenties.

"We didn't ask for you, we asked for-"

"Mom? Look!" said Henry turning the weapon over. But instead of _"Rumpelstiltskin"_ written on the blade, it now read: " _Riley Cassidy…?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"-But if you're the new Dark One, then that means…?" Snow White trailed off.

"-Mr. G-Rumpelstiltskin is _dead."_ Finished her daughter, looking from the knife to its Servant. "And _you_ killed _him_."

Ignoring Belle's inaudible gasps of shock and disbelief as she backed up against a clear section of wall in the Station.

The young woman did nothing but shake her head in disgust and stare defiantly into the eyes of her accusers.

"-Have you nothing to say?" asked Charming, folding his arms in frustration.

"- You killed my Grandfather" breathed an angsty teenage boy.

At his speech, the Dark One's eyes now landed on him. Opening her mouth to speak, she said. "-Henry, I did NOT kill _OUR_ Grandpa."

Regina Mills blinked, "Our?"

The woman then held her hand out in a mocking shake:

"-Riley Cassidy, born March 19th 1993. To seventeen-year-old Andrea Martin and sixteen-year-old, Neal Cassidy (aka Baelfire) on a small farm in Texas. In the back of a 1984 Chevy Truck.

\- Mother, DOA on October 11th 2001 in New Orleans after being T-boned on the driver's side.

\- Four months later, they located my father through my birth certificate. He had a compassionate release from prison, followed by probation. Having earlier turned himself in for grand theft auto among other thievery charges-"

That last fact made Sheriff Swan's eyes dilate even deeper. It was all she could do, not to have her mouth hang open.

"- He _raised_ me for ten years, then after graduation. My adventurous spirit took over and I've been in California, going to college in L.A and working up North in the Summer at my boyfriend's Ranch/Vineyard plantation." The woman concluded.

"-How do you know about us?" stated Emma, still unable to believe her ears.

Riley resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "We _do_ have Cellphone service and Internet connection on the West Coast. Dad and I talked every other day. Until four years ago when everything suddenly stopped, and I didn't hear from him anymore. While rummaging through my desk a year later on Father's Day. I found an emergency contact number Dad had me write down if I couldn't reach him. I dialed the number and who should pick up but a Mr. Gold. We got to talking and he even came out two years ago. To explain what really happened to Dad in person-"

"DON'T trust her," ordered the Blue Fairy, with a self-righteous posturing. "She's the Dark One, you can't believe a word they say. Just look at Rumpelstiltskin, he lied nearly all the time."

Riley raised an incredulous eye brow. "Is that so? Well belief can be a two-way street, you _Prejudice Pixie._ I don't believe in fairies."

Blue's wand fell from her hand as her mouth gasped in shock. "What… did… you say?"

 _"- I DON'T BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!"_ the woman shouted.

The Fairy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to faint and would have fallen if it weren't for Hook catching her, placing her in a chair."Easy there, your royal "fairyness", That wasn't very nice you know, young crocodile in the making."

"-I prefer the term either "Sly Fox" or "The Grey." Because I ain't no Saint, And I ain't no demon. I don't know all of how things went with the previous Dark One but know this:

You can stick me, I'll yell "Ouch" and bleed "red". Magic or not I'm still _human._ Thus, I will _try_ to lie as little as _humanly possible_. I'll give you the Good, the Bad and the _Ugly._ What you do with it is _your_ _choice_. I will _NOT_ be the Scape Goat for went your plans go askew. If on that day should something happen and you lay the blame on me. I will turn to you and say: " _Grow the F*** Up_ and _Take Responsibility!"_

All of the so called "Heroes" and Author stood there gobsmacked.

"Now," said Riley, clearing her throat. "I know you have questions about what happened to Rumpelstiltskin. While I did not kill him, I repeat: " _did not"_. I was there that night. May I?" she asked, reaching for the dagger.

"What do you intent to do with it?" asked Emma apprehensively.

I will show you"

"-The truth" stated Henry.

Riley smiled sadly, "Little brother, I swear to you on our Father's gave"

"How are you going to show us?" asked Charming, "the Dream Catcher thing?"

Riley rolled her eyes for the second or third time. "-Nope," she said with the blade's tip pointing to her cranium.

The others gasped as a wispy silver string seemed to pull out of her temple into the metal basin she'd conjured with her other hand. "Ms. Swan, I believe you are familiar with J.K. Rowling's books. So, I don't need to explain what this is or how it works"

Emma blinked, "A Pensieve? For Real?"

"-Of Course, makes it so much easier to get down to the bottom of things."

While the other people just looked confused, the Savior once again took charge. By stepping into the center, she asked for everyone to step up and join hands.

Hook and Belle however, made the excuse that someone should stay back and look after the Blue fairy. (Who was supposedly getting worse, judging from how pale she was getting.)

Riley however wasn't fooled:

Staying behind would not only provide Safe Guard for Blue. In case "the Dark One" should take things a step further

\- _Oh Please!_ There was no need, she'd already proved her point.

\- And specifically, for Belle – Riley added that up to Cowardness. She wasn't ready to face the truth and stop blaming her former husband for every little Nat and Eyelash.

As it was, she stood back and watched the so called "Heroes" bend their heads over the basin and disappear…

 ** _*Flashback To August 7_** ** _th_** ** _9:42 pm. 2 years ago*_**

 _"_ _-Hey there Mister, what do you think you're doing?" Riley playfully accused her Grandfather, having caught him red handed sneaking into the refrigerator. "You can be starving already, after that dinner I made. You had at least two helpings of everything."_

 _Mr. Gold smirked as he shut the door and turned around. In his hand was a carton of Orange Juice. "-Nothing escapes your eyes, does it Sweetheart?" Riley smiled and embraced him with a hug. Which he gladly returned before pulling back. "Now surely you can't begrudge your old grandpa for taking some pain meds so I can sleep better?"_

 _She laughed, "Grandpa, you're not old – At least by this world's standards." Before her eyes clouded in confusion, "-Pain Meds? I thought you had magic to cure your illnesses?"_

 _Rumpelstiltskin sighed, "-What am I always telling you Dearie? ALL magic-"_

 _"Comes at a Price" she finished._

 _"-That's right, and now the time has come for me to use it sparingly. Especially since I'm away from the Enchanted Forest AND Storybrooke."_

 _Riley was quiet then, "Do-do you miss it?"_

 _"-The town? No. Truthfully, I only care for one or two of its residents. But they've chosen their life and I've chosen what's left of mine. And one thing I've learned out here, is that you can't waste your time on wishes. I can only hope that my sacrifice won't be in vain and your uncle will at least HAVE a LIFE."_

 _"-You really love him, don't you? Even though that vision in Belle's head spat vile things about you. Despite being no more than a mass of cells in her womb."_

 _Rumple sighed, "Riley, one day when you become a parent yourself. You will understand. But to answer your question, yes I do and I would have done the same for your father"_

 _"Grandpa I- GRANDPA!" She shrieked watching him raise a hand to his temple wincing and start to keel over._

 _"This…this is it" he gasped struggling to breathe._

 _"No!" shouted Riley…_

 _"-Please!" She kept chanting and praying over and over as she sped her car to the hospital. Parking in the emergency entrance in the ambulance zone._

 _"Almost there Gramps!" Riley breathed heavily as she hoisted him out of the car and threw his arms around her shoulders as she prepared to piggyback him up the steps._ _She didn't get very far though before she felt his body violently jerk him over to the side. Causing her to lose her balance and fall down._

 _Right there on the steps of that hospital, Rumpelstiltskin Gold panted a short series of shallow breaths and died in the arms of his granddaughter..._

 _..._

 _For four whole minutes, the world seemed have stopped as Riley sat there rocking his body and grieving._

 _Her ears picked up sirens in the distance and knew she had to move soon. But she just couldn't find the will. Then something amazing happened._

 _From out of nowhere this smokey mist seemed to engulf her grandfather._

 _Even though she couldn't see him, she felt his form change. The mystery smoke vanished and among the pile of clothes incased in the pajama top was a squalling naked newborn baby boy!_

 _Just minutes old by the looks of him._

 _"Shh! Shh! It's ok…it's okay" Riley tried to comfort him as she picked him up and cradled him close._ _But the second her lips touched his forehead:_

 _A pulsing light shot between them as Riley's skin began to change. Taking on a shiny greenish gold reptilian skin tone. Balancing the child in one arm, she reached down and picked up the discarded knife her grandpa always seem to have on his person. But instead of reading HIS name on the blade, she now recognized her own._

 _"-Miss?"_

 _Riley turned around a white uniformed receptionist standing over her._

 _Looking down at her skin and she saw that it was back to normal before glancing at the baby and back at the woman._

 _"Please…my son" she begged._

 _The other woman nodded in understanding "Of Course," she said helping her up and taking them inside. "What's his name?"_

 _"-Bobby… Bobby Cassidy"_

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_


	4. Chapter 4

The so called "Heroes" of Storybrooke exited the Pensieve in stunned silence.

"-Wha What happened? Where's Rumple?" questioned Belle, immediately rising from her chair beside the Blue Fairy. Whose health seemed to be declining rapidly. Who knew five little words could cause so much damage?

"-Well, we've found out that Rumpelstiltskin is alive" said Charming, wide eyed from the experience.

"But he's a-"

"-A Baby," his wife finished, unable to believe it.

"-WHAT?" echoed Belle and Hook.

"-It's true," said Henry blinking repeatedly, "Grandpa died and came back as a baby. And _you're_ raising him?"

Questioning Riley to which she responded "Yes,"

"-Yeah right Lass" said Hook, "You're the bloody _Dark_ One. Do you really expect us to fall for that?"

"-I _swore_ on my Father's grave, it's what happened. What more can I do to convince you people?!" exclaimed Riley exasperated.

"-Prove it" said Belle, looking at her hard dead in the eyes. "Show me _my_ husband".

The Dark One gazed around the room at the others, who seemed to be in agreement with the bookworm.

"Show us," demanded Emma with her hand on the dagger.

Riley sighed, giving in. "- _Alright Bob!_ But just so you know _Oddball." (looking directly at Belle) "-_ You do _no_ longer have any personal claim on him. Since my Grandfather _DID die_ the night your son was born: _You are_ technically a _Widow_. Whose marriage didn't even _exist_ out of Storybrooke. Along with all the other legal documents. Such as Birth Records ,Census' and Taxes. All of which _should_ have been sent to the _State of Maine._ But then, this whole place was created by a Curse. Thus it does not function as part of this world because it isn't."

"Enough talking, where is he?" stated Regina.

She waved her hand ever so slightly as a puff of magic smoke appeared and vanished to reveal an adorable toddler with short sandy brown hair and dark eyes dressed in a red plaid shirt and bib overalls. Everyone gasped in disbelief as the child looked around confused, holding his teddy bear close until he spotted the Dark One.

"Mommy!" he squealed with delight, dropping his toy and running into Riley's arms.

"Bobby," she responded warmly as she picked him up. "Well this is him, this is my son "Bobby Cassidy". Just like you saw from my memories, only a little older. Since it _has_ been 2 years. Can you say "Hi?" his mother asked him.

But the little boy was so shy that he shook his head and attempted to bury his face into her shoulder and hair. Then the bookworm came over and started to circle the Dark One, trying to get a better look at the kid. She and Rumple had spoken so little of his past beyond Baelfire. So, she certainly never knew what he looked like as a child. Or even if this was him at all. He was behaving so differently, more like how he did when Emma was the Dark One and she found him quivering in elevator at the Library. A time she had not given much thought to.

"Oy! this all well and good but-" said Hook.

"-We don't need "Bobby", we _need_ Rumpelstiltskin" answered Snow White.

If Riley hadn't had her hands full with the trembling toddler, she would have clasped her forehead. She could believe how thick these people were! Gritting her teeth, and not wanting to scare her son more, she said "So if I were to change him back to your so called "Rumpelstiltskin", would you be able to handle him?"

 _"-YES!"_ was the groups' immediate reply.

Riley gave an exasperated sigh, instantly regretting what she was about to expose her child to. But it could be the only way they'd learn. Placing Bobby on the couch, she raised her hands

"-Mommy?" questioned the boy, trying to get off.

The Dark One grimaced and a swirling smoke cloud later: The man, Rumpelstiltskin Gold was back. _Or was he_?

The man _looked_ identical to Mr. Gold and _sounded_ like him, even wore his typical business suit. But he didn't _act_ like him. Finally able to get off the couch, he started crawling his hands and knees over to his forsaken stuffed animal. When he reached him, he sat up with his long legs sprawled out on the floor. Hugging the Bear close, singing :"A… B… C… D… E… F… G-" and so on, while the others minus his "mother" continued to stare. Then growing bored Bobby crawled back over to the pile of his child size clothing, where he snatched a small toy car from the pockets. Imitating engine noises until Regina came over and took the car from him.

"Enough Play Acting RUMPLE! I know it's you, SNAP OUT of IT! We need your help, The Black Fairy is Coming!"

But "Bobby's" attention was on his car that the mean lady took. Grunting as he tried to get it then screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't understand what she was saying, nor did he care. He just wanted his toy back.

"STOP IT!" she shouted at him, to which the man child cowered. Her voice was like Mommy's when he had been bad.

Not knowing what else to do. He quietly walked himself over to the bare space on the white wall behind Belle and sat down, facing it ignoring her. "-Rumple?" questioned his ex, with her eyes wide.

"Oh, Bobby" sighed Riley as she came over to her son and got down to his eye level. "I'm… sorry… Mommy" he softly cried, flinging his arms around her.

"-It's okay, it's okay baby" she consoled, gently rubbing his back, "You're not in trouble."

Helping him off the floor, Riley ushered Bobby over to the couch and coaxed him to lie down before taking the blanket from the open cell behind them. She spread the blanket over his long body and kneeled on the ground next to him. Wiping away his tears and holding his hand as she sang him a lullaby. Once she was certain that he was asleep, Riley got on her feet and faced the audience.

"My office, now" order the Savior , leaving no room for argument as she clutched the dagger. After they were all piled inside, Hook shut the door and vocalized what the "Heroes" were all thinking:

"- _WHAT in the BLOODY hell was THAT?!_ You _said_ you were going to change him back"

"-I did,"

"-No more games Dark One, they should never have trusted you in the first place" said Blue fairy gasping.

"-I resent that" said Riley, "You all have got your sugar-coated pixie sticks so far up your butt. You can't handle the truth. Even if you've seen it with your own eyes"

"-Okay, so what _is_ the truth?" asked Charming exasperated as he sat down in a folding chair. Riley rolled her eyes for like the tenth time,

"Yes, I _am_ the Dark One but even _my_ powers are limited when it comes to magical _binding_ Contracts. Which he _had_ signed _long_ before I entered the scene. Thus, I can only change his _physical_ appearance. I cannot affect who he is mentally. Did you really think, I hadn't tried this before? I wanted my Grandpa back. But it _is_ what it is. He _might_ remember when he's older, I don't know. Either way, he's family."

"While this is all good and touching-" said Snow, "The fact of the matter is, I repeat: We _need_ Rumpelstiltskin"

"-Tear up the Contract" order Emma.

But the Dark One merely laughed "You crazy people who claim to be "Heroes" are totally oblivious to the _laws of Magic._ I can't interfere with _another's_ dealings"

"-Can you show us the contact?" asked Henry. Riley turned to her brother and nodded "-That I can do" With a wave of her hand a golden glowing scroll unraveled to reveal:

 ** _"_** ** _In exchange for said Soul of Child, prepaid for by Belle F. Gold via the Sleeping Death Curse. I, THE DARK ONE do hereby surrender myself in his stead and will bare all that would have been his for all eternity_**

 ** _SIGNED – Rumpelstiltskin"_**

"Belle," said Snow, "What is the meaning of this?"

The Brunette's eyes were wide with disbelief as she covered her mouth with her hand. "No, no!" "He t-told me before he left but I just didn't- Oh Gods! No, No, NONE of this is _real!_ " Belle shouted as she ran out of the station.

Riley huffed, "Since the contract is about _their_ son, Childish Bookworm is the _only_ one who can do something about it. By either crossing out Grandpa's name and writing her own. Freeing him by taking _his_ place. Or _tearing_ up the contract, setting everything to be what it should have been with the baby"

"The kid would have died?" questioned Emma,

"-Yes, and if he was brought back on a respiratory system, he would suffer brain damage like Bobby is right now. He knows what you're saying most of the time but he's slow to respond with his words."

"-Enough chatter," said Hook, "Let's go out and find Belle, so she can deal with the bloody contract!"

"The old sea captain is right" agreed Regina speaking for the first time in a while. Just as everyone was getting up to leave. The Dark One smirked as she shouted out from behind the cell they placed her in.

"-Instead of worrying about her, you should be focusing on your OWN contracts _"Oh fairest of them all!"_ Jumping in and out of the Sleeping Curse, like a hot bath! _How is THAT not going to have consequences?!"_


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark One's words instantly pumped the brakes on Snow White and Charming. Their legs coming to a screeching halt, before slowly turning around to face the cage.

"-Mom? Dad?" questioned Emma, holding the door open. All the others had already left.

"-Emma, go on and find Belle" order Snow White softly, already a hint of fear and dread seeping into her tone at what she was about to hear.

"-Mom?"

"-Emma Go!" Charming said backing up his wife.

This was something important they needed to find out for themselves on their own. "We'll catch up…"

The sheriff eyed each of her parents before reaching into her pocket and handing over the dagger. "Fine, but you had _better_ tell me _everything_ later" she informed them then exited.

With the weapon gripped at his side, Charming accompanied Snow as they faced down another Dark One. All too well knowing that another part of their future rested in her hands.

"-What do you want?" asked Snow, forgetting her husband now gave the orders and the Dark One was helpless.

From her position laying on the cot, Riley rolled her eyes but humored them. "-Nothing,"

"-She's lying," panted the Blue fairy, only just starting to resume color in her cheeks.

Riley was really starting to hate her forced visit to Small Minded Ville.

"What in the world are you going to? _Tinky Winky,_ with all your self-righteous prejudice when in a century from now and the race of the Dark One is _extinct? Who is going to be your target then?_ " Are you going to continuously go after my family for something I _guarantee_ they had no control over?!"

"WHAT?" chorused three voices,

"-Because if that's the case? Perhaps I should finish the job right now to spare the future generations?!" marching over to the cell door and rattling the bars as she spoke.

"Enough!" ordered Charming, "Back up." Riley had no choice but to do as she was told.

"Now," said Charming, his voice ringing with authority. Pointing the dagger at her. "Start from the beginning, what did you mean by the Dark One going extinct?"

With a sigh Riley said,

"If I have my way, the line of Dark Ones will end with me in the Earth year 2093. I have no desire for immortality, to live past my designated time. No creature should. In fact, unlike others before me. Even Grandpa. _I_ never _chose_ this for _any_ reason, the _Dark Magic_ chose _me."_

The fairytale couple couldn't believe what they were hearing. This so called "Dark One" was different. Granted, they hadn't experienced many, only Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, and (cringe) Emma… But she – _Riley_ seemed "Sincere".

"-Don't fall for her tricks" the Blue fairy warned, rising to her feet and walking over.

 _"_ _-Damn Pixie_! First, your lot wished for the Dagger. Then you proceeded to _abduct_ me and my _son_ from clear _across_ the country for information concerning an upcoming war that is _none_ of our business. I try to cooperate and swear several times on the things I value the most that I'm telling the truth. Yet you still treat me like I am some sort of scoundrel and a liar. When you _don't_ even _know_ me. Again, who is the _good_ guy and _bad_ guy here?"

But Ruel Ghorm was not about to stand down, "Just show me your heart, it will prove if you are trustworthy"

Riley looked confused for a second. "I guess you'll just have to see over time then," she replied, though silently wishing and praying the she wouldn't have to spend anymore time in this crackpot town. That she and Bobby would be home soon. Ray must have already notice them being gone by now. He was the boyfriend she had mentioned earlier now fiancée, and ever since she had been saddled with Bobby and the Dark One curse. He had been nothing but loving and protective of them both…

The Blue fairy snapped her fingers _"Are you listening to me? I said… cast a spell to remove you heart from your body so I can see it"_

"-That won't be necessary," said Snow, now with the dagger in _her_ hand. "Riley, come on out of there. Please"

In a puff of smoke the Dark One found herself on the outside of the cell. "Yes, Mistress?" she spat out disgusted.

The fairest of them all took a deep breath to calm her nerves and emotions. Before taking a seat behind Emma's desk and gestured that she does the same on the other side.

"Riley, I know you may not believe me. But I am truly _sorry._ For everything, you accused us of. You are right, we shouldn't have assumed and demanded things from you when we ourselves don't have the moral high ground I thought we did. Though we _do_ need your help. So… we'll give you back the dagger and Rumpelstiltskin or _"Bobby"_ as he is called now. In exchange for answering our questions to the best of your ability and agreeing to stay in Storybrooke until this Black Fairy mess is cleaned up. After that, you have my word. You'll never here from us again, _Deal?_ "

The Dark One in response reached across to grasp the fairytale Princess' hand. _"The Deal is Struck."_

True to her word, Snow White immediately handed over the dagger which Riley tucked away on her person before making herself comfortable. Just as charming came around to sit by his wife

"-What do you want to know next?"

The couple looked at each other then back at Ruel Ghorm who was leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed on the very brink of frustration.

"What do you want from us, from the people of Storybrooke in general?"

"- To leave, but that obviously not going to happen any time soon, so… _Accountability,_ like I said. Take the time to know what you're getting into. _All_ magic-"

"- _Comes with a price_ " they finished.

"And that's not just whistling Dixie, sooner or later though _Somebody_ is going to pay. You both have been very lucky until now"

"-That's what we stayed behind to talk you about," said Charming.

"-Is Emma or Neal going to be paying the price for the magic we have used? _The Sleeping Curse?"_ ask Snow fearfully.

"Neal? As in the baby named after Dad?"

Upon receiving a nod Riley sighed, "Yes, it will affect your family but not in the way you are thinking. Belle was a special case _because_ she was pregnant at the time. You were very fortunate Snow to not have had any embryos. So, you don't have to worry about that."

Both parents breathed a sigh of relief, their children were safe.

"-But then what _is_ the price?"

Riley grimaced, she hated this part of her job. Delivering bad news.

 _"_ _\- The Sleeping Curse_ preserves you at that moment in time for however long it takes for someone to wake you up. But after you're awoken is when the price is enacted. It deducts _20 years_ off your life span to make up the difference. And you each have been under 2 times already -" she paused, letting the information sink in.

As images of the Poisoned Apple, the Spindle of Rumple's Spinning Wheel, and their Shared Heart came into focus, circled then faded into the air.

When she looked at them again, a tear was running down the princess' cheek and the couples join hands were shaking.

"-How long do we have?"

"-Well that depends on you, if you can avoid jumping head first into danger. You're looking at least seeing your son graduate from high school"

The Heroes were quiet for a moment then Charming spoke up "I guess it won't do any good to blame Regina, right?"

Riley shook her head, "No, but don't think she gets off easy. That Curse is a double-edged sword. _Both_ Victor and Victim pay the _same_ price…"

All was quiet in Whoville for a bit, then Snow had a question.

"Riley, what were you talking about earlier when you accused Blue of holding a grudge against your family for something you can't control?"

"-It's a long story, but for starters:

 _The Black Fairy is Grandpa's Mom…!_


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" echoed the royal couple in disbelief as the Blue fairy once more attempted to take charge.

"I forbid you from telling them anymore, Dark One!"

Riley gave her a dark glare. "You don't control me Pixie, and it's not _my_ fault you're embarrassed of the past."

But before anything else could be said, a number of things happened:

The "Hero" Squad came barging in through the door, all of them loudly chattering at the same time. And all that noisy commotion was enough to wake up Bobby, though he stayed quiet as was his nature. Plus, he didn't want to get yelled at by the mean lady again, like they were yelling at his Mom. Then finally _her_ voice rang out,

" _Everybody, SHUT UP!"_ Accompanied by the loud crackling of her magic's response to her strong emotions.

It worked, however briefly. As Bobby got off the couch to find Riley, not use to being this tall…

"Where do you come off ordering us about lass?" questioned Hook, "Have you forgotten who has control over the dagger?"

"Um, _I_ do" was the Dark One's answer.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Regina, the others sharing her thought.

"Riley and I made a deal" said Snow White.

Everyone groaned, _another_ deal with the Dark One. "What's the price _this_ time?"

"Riley will stay in Storybrooke. Answering our questions and helping us out with the Black fairy. In return for the dagger _and_ custody of Rumple – "Bobby" until the time after " _her_ " defeat, when she and Bobby can leave. And _we_ are to never contact them again."

The Dark One gave a sharp nod in agreement.

Henry couldn't believe his ears. "You don't want anything to do with us?"

Riley's gaze softened as she faced her brother. "You guy _did_ kidnap me. Far away from my _home_ and my _life._ All for the sake of _magic_ against the enemy. Though your intentions _were_ for Grandpa. And he doesn't deserve that. He _doesn't_ deserve that…"

Shaking her head disappointedly before finding her voice again.

"Grandpa was many things Henry, and called many things as well. But the most important one you all seem to have forgotten is that he was 100% flawed _HUMAN_ Being. _Just like you."_

"Enough," the recently retrieved bookworm spoke out. Striding across the room in those spiked heels and short mini skirt, getting all up in Riley's face. "Change _him back_ " she strictly ordered just as ironically enough, Bobby appeared behind his Mom.

"Mommy?" he asked, tugging on her coat sleeve as usual. Despite the fact that he now towered over her.

Riley turned around, ignoring the gapping Belle whose eyes were locked on her "husband". But his gaze was only for his mother, as his body danced to a familiar sensation.

"Mommy? Were's Ray? I gotta go potty."

Out of all the things to come out of the former Rumpelstiltskin's mouth. The word _"Potty"_ was the one _NO ONE_ expected.

"Tell me I didn't _hear_ that?" breathed a shocked Emma, "Somebody pinch me Please!"

"I won't pinch you Love, but my ears heard the _same_ thing" admitted Hook, eyes just as wide as the others.

Riley however ignored the company and focused on the needs of her son. "Bobby Sweetie, Ray is not here" she told him. "But I'm sure David can take you?"

Charming gave a blank stare before his face scrambled up with confusion. "What?"

"Just show him where the Big Boy's potty is. Go in and supervise, because Bobby's still learning" Riley explained as plainly as she could.

All of the so called "Heroes" watch their Prince and the Dark One's exchange in stunned silence.

"T- Take _him_ to the-? You want me to-? _Like this?!"_ Gesturing to the "Toddler currently trapped in an Adult's body."

"Why not? You guys still believe he's play acting. Maybe this will be enough to make you see the truth?"

Belle's hand started to tremble from its pointed position over Riley's shoulder. _Here_ , was her _husband_ finally standing in front of her after _2 years_. And _he_ wasn't paying _any_ attention to her.

"Change him back!" Belle repeated as Riley connected Bobby's hand with David's.

The "boy" looked up at his former pawn/nuisance without any recognition. Only childlike innocence and wonder before they moved on.

"You've obviously _done_ something to him! _Change him back!"_

"I can't do that" the Dark One answered calmly.

"Yes you-!" Belle's starting rant was interrupted. By the poofing sound of an old time scroll into the Dark One's hand.

" _Here's_ the transcript of the _last_ "conversation" before you stormed out" she said tossing it to her. "I highly advise you read that _before_ you choose to proceed with your argument"

 _"_ _What does that supposed to mean?!"_ the Bookworm snapped.

"It _means I_ am _not_ going to waste _my_ time. _Repeatedly_ explaining _facts_ about his condition, that _you_ are never gonna understand or _want to._ Because your current _mind_ and _soul_ are so wrapped up in the hateful _memory_ of what he did."

Belle couldn't take it anymore. She had to look away as a big lump threatened to swell up in her throat and her eyes became watery. "Stop it," she pleaded, "You're lying."

"No I'm not, and _you know it too_ because you cannot look me in the eyes."

Then Riley having a heart, decided to show her mercy. "Fine, but I will say this: Your anger is toward _a ghost._ The man you knew or thought you did, has a 75% chance of being gone permanently due to how powerful that spell was."

The Dark One turned and walked away as Belle's legs gave out and she sank to the tile floor.

Meanwhile Henry had watched the whole thing with the others before facing his Moms' and Grandparent.

"You're just going to let her get away with that?"

"Henry," Snow placed her hands on her grandson's shoulders. "There's no _letting_ the Dark One do anything, when _they_ are in possession of the dagger. Now I agree the way she's talking to Belle isn't that nice-"

Regina snorted, ignoring it the princess continued. "But thanks to Riley, _We_ – as a family need to have a serious talk about our _own_ future."

As her daughter and grandchild looked on cautiously. Snow White turn to her Stepmother "This includes you and Belle both, Regina. About the Price of the Sleeping Curse…"

Now Emma and Henry were horrified, while the Mayor looked intrigued. "How about me? Your highness? I know I'm not "family" but-?"

"You can come too Killian," The pirate gave an appreciative nod as the sound of squeaky shoes pierced the hallway.

The former crocodile- "Bobby" ran down to greet his mother with a warm hug. Riley returned the gesture, looking up from her son to find a slow moving, wide eyed bewildered Charming.

"David," Snow White quietly took his hand and led him over to a chair where he collapsed, staring off into space. _"I can still see it"_ he managed to whisper.

"Here your Majesty" said Hook, passing over his flask filled with Rum.

Charming took a good long drink and handed it back. "Thanks"

"No thanks necessary Mate, you've just ventured where no man has been or would dare to go"

 _"_ _Ok Eww!_ That's enough of _that"_ said Emma with her hands over her ears.

In the meantime, Riley stared down the "Hero Squad again. "Are you convinced?" she asked with a darkly amused smile.

"Very," breathed Charming, this was _definitely not_ Gold.

"Well, now that _that's_ settled-"

The Dark One engulfed her son in a purple smoke cloud, vanishing the "adult" he had been to the child he was now. But Bobby took no notice, settling into his mother's lap as she came to sit on the corner of the couch.

Singing softly to keep him calm, Riley suddenly took out the dagger and cut a lock of his hair off and preceded to lightly prick the tip of his index finger. Letting a drop or two of blood fall onto the hair.

He squirmed a second before Mommy's lips found the Boo boo and made it better by magic.

"What are you doing?" asked the Blue fairy condescendingly.

"Surely you don't _think_ the Citizens of Storybrooke are going to take kindly to the fact that their Heroes deliberately _kidnapped_ a young woman and her son to help with the Black Fairy crisis?" The Dark One bit back, continuing her work as she began to mutter a spell then continued.

" _Seriously_ , what would that do for the public image?"

"People want "Heroes" to _idolize_ and _worship_ and a "Villain" _to carry the blame._ For _everything wrong_ in their lives _._ Their only interest is in the _fictional_ set up of their old world.

Not the _reality_ of what it truly means to be _human._

A person can be _both_ good and dark. And most people from earth, live their _entire_ lives in shades of gray. That's why I could accept Grandpa more easily"

Finishing her work, Riley stood up while Bobby sat on the ground and raised her hand high over his DNA. Before a magic cloud incased it and the couch then disappeared to reveal. A life size replica of Mr. Gold laying down on it.

"What did you do?" breathed an anxious Belle who had just picked herself up off the floor.

"I created a golem, a blank being without no feeling, heart or soul" she said taking Pandora's box from her pocket and opening it for the fake Rumple to vanish inside.

Upon closing, she turned to the group. "Okay, so. The cover story is:

 _You guys called me up after Emma and Belle found my number in Mr. Gold's safe. Trying to find him. I unfortunately informed you that Grandpa had passed away of a heart attack. You were upset but you said that you needed me to come to Storybrooke because Grandpa had left with me something that would be useful in taking down the Black Fairy. I agreed also to bring his body back to be buried with Dad."_


	7. Chapter 7

Riley then having said her piece, magicked coats on herself and Bobby along with her purse.

"And now, if you don't mind "Royal Counsel"? I've had quite enough for one day." Picking up her son and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to book a room at "Granny's " You honestly don't think we're gonna stay at the Pawn Shop or at the House do you?"

"Well I- ahh!" said Emma, she actually hadn't givin' it a thought.

"Thinking ahead as always" the Dark One muttered sarcastically under her breath. _She had to get out of there._ Just being around these closed-minded people was turning her into someone she didn't like. "Good day Ladies and Gentlemen," Riley answered, walking out of the station with Bobby quietly looking back over her shoulder.

Belle almost followed them but was stopped by Charming gently putting a hand out.

"Belle I can guess what you're feeling but the answer is _"No."_ We've pushed too hard and right now she sees _us_ as the _Enemy._ If you go after Riley, it _will_ make things _worse."_

 _"_ _But- ahh!"_ she exclaimed,

Charming turned her around to face him. Keeping eye contact, he asked. "Do you trust me?"

" _Of Course! David!_ I just-"

"Belle, _I_ just spent a considerable amount of time _alone_ with him in a _bathroom_. Believe me when I say: " _He's not faking it."_

The Bookworm stood there speechless as that still small voice in her head that she had taken to deliberately ignoring, broke through the foggy subconscious mist. ' _If not only the Dark One says it, but so does David. Then there MUST be some truth to it.'_ But as usual as of late, Belle hushed it up. Not ready to deal with that possibility.

"Um, you mentioned earlier about a "family meeting" that we're _all_ supposed to attend?" she asked, changing the subject…

In the meantime, Riley was walking down the street admiring the sights and sounds of the quaint little town. Her mood already brightening the further she got from the Police Station. Few residents would stop and look at her, but she paid them no mind. Bobby started to get fussy as she gazed up at the Clock Tower.

"I know, Sweetie. I know. We're almost there" she said, directing her mind to the previous Dark Ones' memories of where to go. Five minutes later she was standing in front of "Granny's Bed and Breakfast." Knocking on the door before she went in, Riley found an older woman in her 60's sweeping the floor behind the register.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, taking notice of the stranger and her child and putting aside her broom.

"Yes, Are you Granny?"

The woman was now cautious "Yes, I am. What can I help you with?"

"I'd like a room, Emma said you could help me?" Riley answered innocently, telling a little white lie to play her part convincingly.

In reality though, she hated fibbing. But this was to protect their "Heroes" reputation. As sickening as it sounded. Thus, she promised herself, that she would lie as little as possible.

Granny relaxed a little, "Emma sent you? Well I guess that's okay then. What's your name Miss?" she asked opening booklet of vacancy.

"Riley, Riley Cassidy"

"Cassidy?" questioned Granny, looking up from her pen. "Any relation to _Neal_ Cassidy?"

She nodded, blinking back tears at the memory. "He was my father,"

" _Your_ Fa-! You're Henry's _Sister_?"

Riley sighed, shifting Bobby's weight. "Yeah, same Dad. Different Mom"

The Lady nodded in understanding. "What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking"

Knowing this question was bound to come up, Riley stuck to the script. "Emma asked me to come help with the Black Fairy after Grandpa died."

Granny couldn't believe her ears. "Mr. Gold is _dead_?!"

"Died of a heart attack the day Bobby was born" gesturing to the toddler in her arms causing the grandmother to notice him and smile warmly before answering out of manners.

"I'm so sorry, I assume Belle knows. How's she taking it?"

"Not well," Riley responded truthfully. "There was some magic used to preserve his body, allowing him to be at last buried with Neal. It's the other reason I'm here."

She finished the explanation, that was sure to circle Storybrooke by next morning.

All the while having _no intention_ of revealing that she was the current Dark One to anyone else.

Not long after that Riley stood at the top of the staircase, reading the room key number. "She put me in lucky # 7, how fitting."

Turning the old fashion key in the lock, her and Bobby entered the room. Putting him down before closing the door, she collapsed on the bed.

 _What had the Universe had gotten her into this situation?_

A moment later she came to her senses and sat up facing the desk with the rotary phone. It worked, thank goodness but she still used a little bit of magic to ensure her goal. The price would be worth it if she could just talk to him.

"Hello Operator? I'd like the number for Mr. Raymond Bradford of Sacramento, California? ( _pause_ ) Yes I'll hold-" ( _a minute later)_ "Ray?"

 _"_ _Riley?! Oh thank GOD! I called your cell several times and you weren't answering. Finally, I went to your apartment and found it on the kitchen table. Are you and Bobby alright? WHERE are you?!"_

 _"_ Ray you might want to sit down? It involves Dark One stuff."

 _"_ _Oh shit! What now?"_ Momentarily letting the stress of the day wash over him, then apologized. _"Sorry, I'm just worried about you"_

Raymond had been there from the very beginning:

Having known Neal and dated Riley since their senior year in high school before being asked at graduation to come home and take over the family business. When her _truly magical_ Grandpa made an appearance, Ray learned to just go along with the flow. He actually liked the man and was very sorry for his beloved to hear about his death. Then Riley totally shared what _really_ happened that night and his feelings for her situation grew. Not many could handle the boon she'd been dealt, and he was proud of her.

Noticing the dead silence on the other end, he encouraged " _Riley, Babe. Whatever it is, you can tell me."_

With a shaky breath, his fiancée let it all out, telling him everything. And by the end of it he was seething.

" _They had NO right to do that!_ _Riley honey, YOU don't owe them ANYTHING! "Heroes" my ass! More like self-Righteous Pricks…"_

"I know Hon, but a deal's _a deal and_ I am bound by my magic and my sense of honor to see it through."

With a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line, Ray finally spoke, _"That doesn't mean you have to face the Dunderheads alone. I'm coming out there"_

 _"_ What? NO! I don't want you involved if something goes wrong"

" _Something already HAS gone wrong Riley! They kidnapped MY soon to be Wife and Son!"_

 _"_ Please Ray! I can handle it! You probably won't be able to find it anyway. Seeing as the Town is cloaked to outsiders"

Raymond grinded his teeth but relented " _You shouldn't HAVE to Babe. But I'll make you a deal-"_ Glancing at the calendar, studying it. " _Today is the 1_ _st_ _of November, so you've got ONE month to sort this ALL out. IF not by then, you WILL turn something into a Portkey to send me there. 'Cause I'm not waiting any longer. It's the best offer you are going to get…"_

Riley sighed, her future husband was just as stubborn as she was.

"The deal is struck" she breathed, feeling the magic inside stretch out and bind her to another verbal agreement. She could only hope for Storybrooke's sake that all this _would_ be over in the next Month…

None of Storybrooke's Heroes had slept well that night. The price of a guilty conscience weighing heavily among other things. For Henry, _his entire world had turned upside down!_

He had a _sister_. A sister that now _hated_ him and his family: _They_ _were_ the _Villains_!

All he wanted was to find Mr. Gold. Reunite him with Belle and have him help them like he always did. But things weren't going according to the book.

It hadn't even occurred to him, 'til Riley pointed it out. _That WHAT they were doing WAS wrong!_

They _had_ kidnapped them!

Henry had even looked up the definition of the word in the dictionary once they got home to his grandparent's loft. And what he read sent chills down his spine: [ˈkidˌnap]

VERB

 ** _kidnapped_** _(past tense) ·_ _ **kidnapped**_ _(past participle)_

1\. take (someone) away illegally by force, typically to obtain a ransom.

That totally described what they had just done!

He had _never_ wanted to be the _Bad_ Guy and he was sure his family didn't either. They were about _saving_ people, turning them back towards the Light for redemption. Happy Endings! _What happened?!_

And that wasn't the least of their problems-

His Mom, his Grandparents, Belle and himself were _all_ going to die earlier _because_ of _the Sleeping Curse_. Yet he couldn't bring himself to regret going under, for it made Emma believe.

He also now _could_ acknowledge that _he_ himself hadn't thought about _Mr. Gold's feelings_ in a long time. Not since the day they had found his Dad.

 _Dad…_ Another person he hadn't thought of. _He would be so ashamed of him!_

He had _used_ his connection with Dad to _manipulate_ his _own_ Grandfather into getting what he wanted. He'd even called him "Grandpa" while doing so.

 _No wonder_ Riley was mad!

But she still had to work with them because of the deal. So, there was time to make things right _before_ she left with Bobby forever.

Henry made a vow to himself that he wasn't going to waste a moment of it.


	8. Chapter 8

On the other side of town, in the middle of Storybrooke's Library. A lone figure paced back and forth, up and down the shelves.

Fingering the bindings fondly as her mind tried to bring a sense of Peace. That was nowhere to be found, _even_ amongst her beloved books. A first in itself, " _Her Handsome Hero"_ _ALWAYS_ did the trick.

Now it brought confusion.

Up until Yesterday afternoon, Belle had been so sure of herself and what Rumple had done. Especially after having many talks with Killian about what he had experienced and what he'd remembered Milah saying:

 _"_ _With all due respect Lass. You didn't know him before he became that Demon, and even after under all that power. He was still a simpering Coward!"_

 _"_ _-COWARD_ was right!"

Why had it taken her so long to see it?! What's _worse_? Rumple had even admitted it to her face, but her ears had been deaf then. "Well, _NO_ more!" Belle had vowed.

When Emma had called to inform her that she'd found a way to summon the Dark One's dagger. Belle quickly hightailed it over to the station. Intending to _fully_ let him _have it_ upon arrival.

She'd even spent _months_ and _years_ , going over their supposed conversation. But ultimately what Belle wanted to demand of her husband was _"WHY?"_

Even though she _now_ _knew_ Rumple was not responsible for Gideon's abduction/disappearance. The Bookworm still wanted to know _why_ he had chosen to leave?

He had promised _Bae_ that he would never leave him. So, why was _their_ son so different?

Gideon had practically _begged_ her with his warning in the Temple of Morpheus. Not to let him _ruin_ this family, like he did his last one. Well it turns out, she'd failed _._

Despite her best efforts to protect him. Rumpelstiltskin _had_ managed to ruin their family, just _not_ the way they'd thought it would be.

True, _she_ had _threatened_ to take Gideon away from _him_ and his dark influence. Heck! She'd almost succeeded.

But for Rumple to take _himself_ away? He had _no_ right! All that changed once the Dark One was summoned…

 _"_ _Riley Cassidy?"_

Baelfire had _never_ even _mentioned_ having a daughter during their time in the Enchanted Forest. But then she hadn't asked, and for Rumple to find out and keep yet _another_ secret from her?!

Though, perhaps this _one_ secret kept was probably for the best.

Despite sharing the same eyes as her Father, Grandfather, and even her _Brother._ Riley was someone completely different and Belle wasn't sure she liked that.

 _Nobody_ had _ever_ spoken to _her_ the way she did.

Outright insulting her intelligence and saying "that _talking_ to her would be a _waste_ of time." It made her feel so… _so… Cheap!_

A totally _foreign_ feeling for Belle.

Even in the Enchanted Forest, _before_ the Ogres' War she'd lived through. Her Father had envoys from _suitors_ all over the Kingdom wanting a chance to meet with her. Quite many of them did, saying she was very beautiful, and they talked. But she never had a truly stimulating conversation until Rumple.

 _Rumple_ ….

Even with _Charming's_ assurance. _Every_ fiber of her being was screaming at the top of its lungs, that it _couldn't_ be true.

Her husband was gone forever _Dearie!_

 _'_ _Because in the end, he had put their family first. Giving up his own life in exchange for Gideon's soul. Something she HAD jeopardized even more using the Sleeping Curse, "The perfect temporary solution." Little did she know what she was REALLY doing was GIVING Hades, her son on a silver platter! It was all for nothing, and what's more. There was STILL a price to be paid and SHE would pay it by having a shorter life.'_

Belle's feeble conscience pointed out. But her mind couldn't handle anymore as she fell back and slid down against the sturdy shelves in mental exhaustion...

It was the sun that had awoken a disoriented Riley gently from her slumber.

' _Where am I?'_ she thought sitting up against the headboard. Eventually gathering her wits about her as memories of the previous day came flooding back:

' _They were currently at Granny's B &B in Storybrooke. WHY? Because the Self entitled "Heroes" somehow got ahold of the dagger and summoned her and Bobby- BOBBY?'_

The Dark One looked over to see her son still sleeping on the other side of the bed. Smiling assuredly that he was safe for the moment. Riley leaned over, softly brushing the hair out of his face and gave him a kiss.

Before getting up and going over to the bathroom. Then coming out after a quick shower and dressed in the complementary robe. She came over to her side, deciding what to do about clothes. After all they hadn't exactly packed a bag for this trip.

Plus, unknown to the "Heroes" Riley's magic didn't always cooperate.

(For very few people knew and certainly _no_ mortal being. That, the Curse of the Dark One cannot _survive_ in an unwilling host. And Riley was as unwilling as they come.

 _But,_ at the time of her Grandpa's death. When the ancient demon had quickly fled what it considered to be a now _useless_ body. It had made a _mistake!_

One that now marked the end of its existence.

You've all heard its host say, _"I know how to recognize a Desperate Soul."_ Well that's because the manifestation itself is "Desperate."

So much so, that when it had entered Riley, having tasted her potential for strong magic. Her soul shone so _big_ and so _bright_ , that it had _blinded_ and _burned_ its demon to the core. It had tried to leave but was now _trapped,_ and with every bit of resistance to the Dark One's lure a piece of itself was burned. Ultimately fading away into nothing.)

Though in this case, it looked as they didn't have much choice. At least, _until_ they could stop by whatever clothing store there was in Storybrooke.

Concentrating hard, she was finally able to produce a casual yet sensible outfit and another one for Bobby. In no time at all, she was ready to go. Now it was Bobby's turn.

Soon, mother and son made their way downstairs and into the Diner section of the building.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the newcomers. But Riley continued to pay them no mind and quietly picked a booth in the back, as one of Granny's waitresses routinely came over with water glasses and menus.

"Um, Snow White, Charming, Emma and Henry have been waiting for you" she said.

Riley looked up and around. Sure enough, the high fluted had gathered in a booth towards the front by the window, right in the center of the town gossip chain.

"No thank you," the unknown Dark One answered politely.

Ashley Boyed or as she was known in the Enchanted Forest "Cinderella" raised an eyebrow in shock. This woman was actually _refusing_ to go before the _Royal_ family, to help them. "Did you not _understand?_ It's _Snow White!"_

"I heard you… "Ashley" answered Riley, reading her name tag. "But I am _first_ and for most _a Parent._ Mornings are my time with my son, except for my _school_ or my _work._ The "Charmings" fit none of those requirements. They can just _cool_ their jets 'til this afternoon."

It was so quiet you could almost hear a pin drop, before the other customers started talking again. Bobby ignored the whole commotion around him in favor of his color crayons. Stroking his hair fondly, Riley returned her gaze to the bemused fairytale princess.

"Are you going to take our order now?"


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the morning ran as smoothly as it could for Riley and one hiccup they faced was Emma Swan cornering them at the Ever After Boutique.

The Dark One was just weaving through the clothing line. Selecting a few garments off the hanger for Bobby to try when the "Sheriff" came up behind her.

"So, _apparently WE_ are _not_ a priority for you?"

Riley took a deep breath through her nose as she turned around, clutching her son's hand. Giving Emma a really _hard_ look that made her automatically take a step back.

"Don't kid yourself, _Swan._ I very much want to get out of here, the _same_ as I did yesterday. _But,_ if I had gone to sit at your table this morning? It would have proven counterproductive and given the wrong impression."

"And what _is_ the _wrong_ impression?" The Sheriff demanded, crossing her arms.

"I _repeat:_ YOU guys _did_ kidnap me. We are _NOT_ Friends, Allies _or_ even Acquaintances. Thanks to your mother, _we have a BUSINESS Transaction._ I _lied_ to protect _YOUR_ reputation with the Public, and I will continue to be Civil. _But that's it!"_

Emma stood there gapping at _Neal's_ daughter, finding that she could not find it within herself to argue.

"-And I was not lying to "Ashley" about spending my mornings with Bobby, it's become part of my daily routine. What little family I now have is _everything_ to me."

At the mention of "Family", the Sheriff chose her next words carefully. " Ok, You're right to be angry with me. Because _I_ was the one who wished for the dagger. _I_ summoned you. But _Henry… Your_ _BROTHER_ is innocent. At the time, he just wanted what we all did: _"Mr. Gold's return to help with the Black Fairy."_ Now? He wants his _only_ sibling to _not_ hate him. _Please_ …Give _him_ a chance?"

Riley sighed as she thought of the boy.

"The only downside to your request _is_ if I were to start up _any_ relationship with him. _Somebody_ from your side or multiples _will_ be interfering _"On HIS behalf!"_ she said, using finger quotes. "I'm not stupid Emma"

Both women were quiet for a moment apart from Bobby's muttering as he felt the fabric of the blue jeans his mother picked out along with the other clothes around them. Then the Dark One broke the silence,

"I'll come by the Station at 2 o'clock. Provided, the Blue Fairy does not attend."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the strange condition, "Why?"

"If Ruel Ghorm comes, everyone will be _no_ better off then we were yesterday. And _I_ am _done_ with the _prejudice_ personal interrogation of me and my family. I don't _totally_ know how it was when Grandpa was the Dark One, though I'm starting to get a clue based on everyone's reaction. But know this… _This One_ deals in _facts_ and I don't make deals lightly. Now if you don't mind Sheriff? We would like to finish our previous engagement" said Riley preparing to turn around and resume shopping.

Emma blinked rapidly, it had been a while since she'd been dismissed like that. And it usually ended with her bounty being tackled and having the cuffs slapped on. But _this_ time, she was willing to let that go.

"See you then," the Sheriff mumbled turning to leave but stopped, curious. "Just one more question?"

"What?"

 _"Why are you shopping for clothes when you have magic?"_

"To rephrase my Grandfather: "Magic costs Dearie… _Even FOR_ the Dark One" You should know this, its Magic cost you _"Killian."_

Emma Swan deliberately forced her mind not to go back to that awful time. "But you're so in _control_ of it?"

" _Hardly_ , I've never accepted the manifestation. _Trust me_ , I'm going to be paying for yesterday's Magic Show _tonight_ at 6 o' clock when the Migraine hits."

 _"_ _Migraine?"_

"Yep, Migraines, _Temporary_ Paralysis, Laryngitis, Blindness, and Deafness are just some of the ways we Dark Ones pay for the small bouts of magic we use. Brought on by ourselves or our masters, depending on the severity of the spell and how long it lasts. Sooner or later though, it _all_ adds up…"

The Sheriff left the Boutique just as perplexed as she came in. _So many_ life changing philosophy, paths and plans had been enacted since she wished "for the _bloody_ Dagger" to quote Killian, less than 24 hours ago. _At the time Emma had been SO sure in what she was doing…_ _Never ASSUME._

"The Charming's" were learning a _hard_ lesson about _"MORTALITY & MORALITY." _

At first her parents despite knowing they had done wrong, tried to sweep it under the rug and " _invite them_ " to breakfast with the _whole_ town watching. Then when Riley politely turned them down and Cinderella pushed. The people talked all over the place about _"The mother who put her kid first, ahead of THEM!"_

Finally the cherry on top of this humiliation was the call on her cell in the middle of their eating:

( Emma pulled out her cell phone, staring at the unknown number.

"Hello," Suddenly a man's voice came on the other line. " _Yes? I'm looking for "Sheriff Swan?"_

She raised an eyebrow, thinking this was a citizen of Storybrooke she hadn't met yet. "This is she, how can I help you?"

" _I'd like to report a kidnapping"_

Immediately Emma set down her fork, mouthing the word to her family as she brought out her notebook and pen from her back pocket. "Yes Sir, can you give me some information about the victim, last known sighting, and your relationship to them?"

" _Yes, it's Victims actually. They are my Fiancée and her son…"_

At those words, a sickening feel began to grow in the pit of her stomach, but she continued to write.

 _"_ _Got it? Her name is "Riley Cassidy"._

 _\- BORN: 3/19/'93_

 _\- 22 years old_

 _–_ _5ft 3._

 _–_ _short Dishwater Blond hair_

 _–_ _Dark Brown eyes._

 _Last seen in her apartment, here in Sacramento CA. Morning of November 1_ _st_ _this year."_

"The Sheriff's hand was shaking over the page causing ink blots as the man continued describing _"Bobby"_ before sending the _real_ chill down her spine.

" _SUSPECT of abduction: SHERIFF EMMA SWAN!"_

Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, as she held her phone in a death grip. "You think I-!"

" _I KNOW you did, Riley already called me."_

Emma froze, her mouth not able to think of an acceptable excuse. "She-?"

" _There are good cops and Bad Cops, Sheriff. You're also very lucky my Momma taught me to never raise a hand to a woman. If things don't get settled, I'm coming up there in a month"_

"You have no way to get in, the town is blocked to outsiders." breathed Emma, trying to calm both her heart and nerves.

" _To borrow a term from my soon to be late grandfather in law. "A deal's a Deal DEARIE"_

"You made a deal with-?"

" _Yes I did, and I'm promising you. That if you Deliberately put my family endanger to save you own skin._

 _Then I will take this matter to the REAL authorities._

 _True, they won't be able to access your town. But should the need arise, and you HAVE to cross the border back out into the real world? There WILL be warrants for your arrest. Especially, with your standing record, no matter HOW juvenile it was. And don't think YOU are the only one- "August W. Booth" reentered the U.S. illegally from Phuket. Having fled a decade earlier to avoid the gambling debts he owed to Casinos all across the country."_

"Where did you get your information from?" demanded Emma shocked that this stranger knew so much.

" _It's not that hard if you know where to dig, which is how I got your number. Do we understand each other Sheriff?"_

"Yes," she dry swallowed, wanting so much to argue but knowing she was in the wrong.

" _good, Good Day"_ he said about to hang up when-

"What's your name?"

" _Raymond Bradford"_

"Are you a lawyer?"

" _Nope, just a Citizen that knows their rights..."_

Emma had hung up then, grateful for that small mercy their conversation hadn't been on speaker. But she still had to deal with the looks of worry and confusion from her family.)

Now however, the Sheriff had to go and settle Pinocchio's hash about the evidence Mr. Bradford had uncovered. Then tell the others about Riley's request…


	10. Chapter 10

True to her word, 2pm on the dot. The Dark One walked through the station doors to find everyone gathered there except for the Blue Fairy.

"Afternoon all," she greeted coming into the office. "Well let's get started,"

"You didn't bring Rumple with you" Belle pointed out, searching for the toddler.

Riley resisted the urge to roll her eyes, " _Bobby_ is with Granny at the moment. She said she'd be more than happy to babysit, and I _don't_ believe in dragging children into adult issues. May I continue?"

The Bookworm had more to say on the matter but a small part of her had learned from yesterday's experience that arguing would get her _nowhere_ with this woman, she'd just shut her down. Begrudgingly she nodded, "Yes."

"Good, so as Dark One. It turns out that I have access to all core memories of my predecessors incase I need to remember or persuade someone to make a deal."

" _Core_ memories?" puzzled Henry.

"Yes, Little brother. They are the ones that make up your personality and define your sense of self identity."

"So, what you're saying is? Because you have these memories, you are able to understand Rumpelstiltskin and _why_ he did what he did?" asked Snow White, trying to make sense of what she was hearing.

"Not _everything_ , but I know better than the average outsider and I am going to share this knowledge with you."

"As intriguing as that thought is-" interrupted Regina, though very interested at learning about her old teacher's prospects. "We _need_ the information on the Black Fairy that you promised us"

Riley smiled assuredly

"This is _why_ I didn't want Ruel Ghorm to be here today. What's about to happen, she would never allow anyone to leave the building knowing."

"Are you saying, "the pixie would have killed us, Lass?" asked the pirate.

"No, you are her "Heroes" and have a role to play. But she still would've obliviated you"

 _"_ _Obliviated?"_

"Killian," said Emma, "In this land outside of Storybrooke. There is a famous author named J.K Rowling and she wrote a series of fantasy wizarding books. "To "Obliviate" is a spell in there that erases your memory."

"That's scary Love,"

"But _she_ wouldn't have done that?" questioned Charming.

The Dark One took a shallow breath. "David, Fairies are created to be so small. That they only have room for _one_ emotion at a time, and right now she's filled to the brim with _Wounded Pride."_

Then Riley began to set up her pensieve on the Sheriff's desk.

"Remember when yesterday I revealed that The _Black Fairy was Grandpa's Mom?_ So, we're going back in time to his birth. _Where it all started_. And _you_ -" (Looking at Belle and Hook,) "are _all_ coming along, no excuses."

The pirate stared at the bin, apprehensively. "Wouldn't it be easier to just come back and _tell_ us?"

 _"_ It doesn't take a genius to figure out that with some of you: _Seeing IS believing._ "

Belle hmphed in annoyance.

Soon all the "Heroes", even the reluctant ones circled around the pensieve as Riley poured a clear, syrup like substance inside. _With joined hands, the group all leaned in close and disappeared. Seemingly falling through time and space to land in a rundown cottage_ …

The _whole_ "Hero" squad sat _dumbstruck_ on whatever vacant chair was available upon exiting the pensieve. This went _beyond_ anything they could've imagined:

 _-Rumpelstiltskin_ at one point in time. Was _originally_ meant to be a _Savior_ of a prophecy, _like Emma._ But his mother, _"Fiona"_ was so afraid for her son that she took matters into her own hands.

-Going so far as to becoming a fairy herself to protect him.

-Then going overboard with actually _contemplating_ a plan to _remove_ all the children that might pose a threat to her son by creating the _Dark Curse_ to banish them.

 _But the ultimate icing on the cake_ was watching _her_ become her own child's _worst_ enemy:

-By attempting to kill his fairy godmother "Tiger Lily" who'd been helping her all along when she tried to stop her.

-It was _then_ when her fairy's magic turned dark and the _dreaded_ mark showed up _on her. That_ she truly became the _Black Fairy!_

 _-_ Still, Ruel Ghorm gave yet another chance to escape their fate. But, _instead_ of using the _Shears of Destiny_ like Blue advised. Fiona had cut her son's ties to the path of the Savior.

 _'_ _He takes after HER!'_ was the frightening thought that _had_ echoed through Belle's mind as she witnessed the scene.

But started to feel a little twinge of _sympathy_ for him, (An emotion she hadn't felt towards her husband in _3_ years.) as she had proceeded to watch Fiona's banishment and the fairies _lie_ to Malcom (aka Peter Pan) about her death.

And _his_ reaction in grieving for her and _blaming_ their son. Thus, naming him _"Rumpelstiltskin"_

In all honesty, she hadn't given his name meaning much thought before. Other than the slight peculiarity of it. _Now_ however that she knew, _well…_

"Grandpa was abused, wasn't he?" asked Henry, breaking the silence in the room.

Riley looked at her brother,

"Yes, though most of it was _mental_ , not physical. If I wasn't for those Spinster women taking him in and finished raising him? After, Pan later abandoned him at 8 years old in favor of Neverland… I shutter to think how much worse it would have turned out. But it's almost certain there wouldn't have been a Baelfire that would've eventually led to you and me"

"Or Gideon," Belle softly added.

"Him too," the Dark One agreed, grateful beyond words that she was _finally_ starting to get the picture.

"Speaking of Gideon," said Riley several moments later. "Belle, there is something you should be aware of."

The bookworm's ears had perked up at the mention of her lost son, but her eyes narrowed at the warning. "What is it?"

"By Fairytale Land standards: He is a child born of "True Love."

"I know that, what's your point, "Dark One?" Ignoring her sudden hostility,

for she was in the same protective nature towards Bobby. Riley continued, "Just like Emma's _Lie Detector_ gift, he has one too. Belle, Gideon is a natural born " _Empath_."

His mother now looked slightly puzzled and annoyed. Luckily once again, Henry asked for her. "What's that?"

"It means that he can literally _feel_ the emotions going on around him and later on, _manipulate_ them to his advantage."

" _My_ son would _never-!"_

"Belle, no offense because I'm sort of in your position too, remember? But just _how well_ do you know your child?"

The bookworm glared disgustedly, "You know very well I _don't._ Because! I _had to_ send him away with Blue. To protect him at the time from _your Grandfather!"_

Riley blinked rapidly at the new information, letting it sink in before –

" _You sent him with her?!_ Dang Nabbit WOMAN! Don't you _know_ that's the _biggest "_ F*** You!" You could have EVER done to him?! _Especially_ considering Ruel Ghorm's _History_ with this family that goes _beyond_ what you just saw today!"

"There's _more_ Lass?" questioned Hook,

"Yes, quite" Riley answered in a slightly calmer tone.

"Like What?" came from Regina.

"-Blue had a huge role in sending _our_ father here to this land in the _first_ place! She gave him the bean, then _instead_ of telling Rumple to search the merchant ships from far off lands where he _could_ find _another_ one after he missed the trip."

The pirate grimaced, thinking _'So THAT'S why he wanted it'_

"-She informed him about a Curse, " _The Dark Curse"_ and how great the _price_ would be."

The whole "Charming" family stood contemplating this. Finally Snow White spoke "So this _whole_ thing between us and Regina was _set up_?"

"He was sure desperate enough after planning for over _200_ years, but I also think Grandpa took advantage of the situation. And he _couldn't_ cast the Curse himself because he would have to either sacrifice _Belle_ or _Cora_ to make it work."

 _"_ _The Heart of the thing you Love the Most"_ the Charming's and Regina said at the same time.

" _Right_ , getting back to Gideon… Again Belle, I know _deep_ down you probably didn't mean to. But I'm afraid that his mind and his heart has been poisoned against his father."

"What?"

"Between you guys "first" meeting in the Temple of Morpheus and his empathic abilities during your pregnancy. Feeding off of your strong feelings of _Fear &Hatred_ for his Papa and the situation.

It made up his own mind: "His father is _evil_ and it's UP to _HIM_ to protect _YOU!"_

"I don't believe you and that's _ridiculous!"_

 _"_ Is it?" the Dark One asked calmly,

"Did you ever have a _positive_ emotion towards your husband during that time frame? " _Children only know what you give them, or don't."_

After a big sigh, Riley spoke once more.

"Belle, like it OR not. You did _marry_ into this family. "For Better _or_ Worse" as the vows go out here. We are _not_ characters in your book, nor should we strive to be. _Just…to…please…you._

-Upon my Grandfather's death, I became Head of this family. According to my birthright as next in line descendant of his first born. I want to treat you and my baby Uncle with the love and respect owed to my Grandfather's Widow, as well as what was left to you both in his Will."

"-He's not DEAD!" Belle interrupted.

"So, we're back to where we were yesterday?" Riley sat at the desk with her hands folded out in front of her. "I don't want to fight with you anymore, Belle. If you're so sure of yourself and your blind faith in Gideon, I'll make a bet with you?"

"A bet?"

"Yes, unlike a deal _. A bet_ is when each person promises something to the other in the event that the outcome of a situation lands in their favor.

If Gideon when you meet him next, _doesn't_ have _One_ nice thing to say about Rumple? - The both of you will have to give up that stupid book " _Her Handsome Hero._ "

"It's not stupid!" cried Belle defensive of her mother's gift to her, that guided her path to what she ultimately wished to be.

"At once time, it was innocent enough Belle.

 _But can't you see_ , it's become an _obsession_ and further _endangering_ your _real-life_ relationships? Sort of like Grandpa with the dagger, I wonder if we sought out that magic gauntlet today? What would be _your_ weakness?"

The bookworm was trembling so bad by the end of the Dark One's questioning, she just had to _get out_ of there! Though a small part forced her feet to remain planted as she met the Dark One's wager with her own.

"Alright," she begrudgingly accepted, " _But_ if when Gideon returns is _nothing_ like you described. "I want my husband back"

Riley sighed, she couldn't give her someone that wasn't there mentally, but this might be what she _needed_ to come to terms with his fate.

"I _can't_ do that, for reasons I have _already_ pointed out. The best _I can_ do is to change him like I did yesterday and let _you_ have _one_ on _one_ time with him, here in the Sheriff's Office?"

It was Belle's turn to sigh in frustration. _Why was this woman being so difficult_?

Still, alone time with Rumple might be what she needed to figure out this weird spell he was under. Slowly each woman stretched out their hand to the other and met in the middle…


	11. Chapter 11

Not long after Belle left the station. Riley barely managed to get up from behind the desk deciding to head out herself.

Wishing everyone else a good day, she only got as far as the hallway bench before her magic took its toll. Leaving her weak and with a nose bleed.

There was nothing she could really do but sit and wait it out. Pinching her nose and tiling her head up, Riley closed her eyes and almost didn't notice her name being called until Henry came and sat down beside her.

About ten minutes later, Riley could finally talk again as she pocketed the extra tissue Henry had given her. "Thanks,"

He nodded, "Do these happen often?"

"Off and on since I became the Dark One. It's one of the prices I pay for using magic."

"Mom – Emma, told me about that. Weird, this didn't happen with Grandpa, Mom, or Hook."

Riley smiled, looking down at her brother. "It's true I am a _"special"_ case in some areas, but Grandpa _did_ actually go through this and more. Just behind closed doors when no one was watching, as for your Mom and Killian? They weren't Dark Ones _long_ enough to find out."

Henry bit his lip, gathering up the gumption to say what he wanted to before he lost the nerve. "Riley, I'm truly sorry for-"

"It's alright Henry, Emma already explained. But I _appreciate_ the gesture _, it means you're growing up"_ she said with a small smile and giving him a quick hug. "Is something on your mind?" she asked, noticing the teen's troubled face.

Henry sighed, "A lot of things actually, there are somethings I really want to ask you."

Riley looked around, there was no one in sight. _Strange?_ Little did she know that the Sheriff was keeping everyone else at bay a little further down to give them a chance to bond.

"It looks like we've got some time and I don't feel up to going anywhere right now, ask away"

"Ever since you got here, you've somehow managed to turn things…I don't know, "Topsy Turvy?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well… _I_ it's different and _not_ according to the book."

His sister laughed, " _Brother_ , I think you'll find as you go through _life._ Hardly _anything_ is "By the Book." Do you honestly think _I_ fancied myself at this age:

-A lowly orphan?

-Whose body is containing one of the most _darkest_ , powerful manifestations ever to cross realms.

-Plus, _raising_ my own _Grandfather_ whom the doctors say is "Autistic?"

 _No, I was_ _going through College_.

Learning all I could, while trying to figure out _WHO_ I was and _WHAT_ I was going to be? When all this happened. I _still,_ don't totally know."

Henry was quiet as he took in what she was saying, making a note to asked about "Autistic?" "I always thought I knew what I wanted to be since I was ten, "A Hero."

"And there's _nothing_ wrong with that, as long as you do it for the _right_ reasons. But Henry, sometimes _even_ "Heroes" get too big for their britches and need a refresher course in what it means to be a _decent_ person first. I'm just sorry that _I_ have to be the one to teach the lesson."

Her brother's eyes widened in realization that this _whole_ thing was really hard on her _too_. Then deciding to switch to a different topic, one he wanted answers too as well. Henry asked,

"You said that you were an orphan? What about your Mom's side of the family? And how did she meet Dad and have you? Did he abandon her too?"

"One question at a time Henry," Riley sighed. "But to answer your first ones, _both_ my parents are dead. And my Mom's folks are still alive…at least I haven't come across their obituaries in the paper. No, we are not close because they disowned my mother and I. For her having a baby out of wedlock and bringing _shame_ to their family."

"-What's the big deal? I was born the same way," Henry interjected.

"I know Henry, but you _have to_ understand. My mom's parents were _very_ old fashioned and brought up in a very _different_ generation. Getting pregnant _before_ marriage was _definitely_ not the thing to do. For hundreds of years, and even _now_ in parts of the world today. Girls and Women are put to _death_ for that."

 _"_ _They… DIE?"_

 _"_ _Yep,"_ confirmed Riley, shaking her head sadly. "Some are even killed by their own fathers. Here in America, during the early 1900's they had what you call? "Shot-Gun Weddings," to make things right. Where the boy _had to_ marry the girl, he impregnated to save their honor." Riley didn't think his eyes couldn't get any wider as she rubbed his back assuredly. "Do you want me to stop?"

Henry shook his head, "No I can handle it…And about Dad?"

"Daddy? well, it was about a year and a half after his initial escape from Neverland. Just like Emma, he _had_ ended up in the foster system where he was given the name "Neal Cassidy. No doubt you've heard her say that in many cases the children that go through there are a "Meal Ticket." A way for their caretakers to make extra money."

"Yeah?" he said puzzled, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Mom and Dad as it turns out were next door neighbors. Their houses were built so close together, all you had to do was grab a wooden plank and stretch it out to the attic windows, to walk across. Which he did often to escape Ms. Price, the woman who ran the home he was currently staying at.

She -she had a temper on her and would frequently take it out on the children in her care.

Mom would be there at night, waiting with a lit candle, food and a sleeping bag to comfort him. Then, things escalated over there at the house. Dad found himself standing in the middle of their attic with a black eye, he couldn't hold his tears back anymore as my Mom put her arms around him…

The very next day, he and the other kids were removed from the home. After somebody from school reported what they'd seen. So, Dad was gone long before she knew about me."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Not many people do, Dad like Grandpa was very private about his past."

"-So, her parents found out about you, then what happened?"

"Mom was told to terminate the pregnancy. But she already loved the little life growing inside her and refused. They then said, "Get out, and never come back!"

She packed up the truck that was a present from her own grandparents for her sixteenth birthday and left. Working and traveling from point A to point B all the way up to the last month of her pregnancy when a kindly old farmer took us in."

After a momentary pause, his sister spoke again.

"Henry, you may not believe me, but I grew up on fairytales too. The whole time I lived with my Mother, though they were mostly the Disney versions."

Her brother sat up more intrigued

"-I loved their messages, and the one time we could afford a trip to the Parks was towards the end. It made it all the more… "Magical". There're photos of us taken with Mickey and Pluto as well as the Princesses and their sidekicks. I would have squealed so hard with joy to have my picture with "Grumpy," & "Dopey," my favorite dwarves from "Snow White."

Riley smiled, lost in the memory. "Every night, my mom would read to me, doing voices of the characters. From Cinderella's high squeaky Mice friends to the deep baritone of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast…

 _Belle_ was my absolute favorite Princess.

She was the one I identified most with as a kid. Being both "odd" in a small community and sharing a love of reading. But ultimately, it was her _pure_ love for her parent that led her to making that deal with the Beast. She _didn't_ set out to change him, it happened by itself over the time they spent together.

 _To love someone for what's in their soul despite the outward appearance._ Is the moral of the story Henry."

He grimaced, "So, in coming here? You _met_ your hero and…was _disappointed?"_

The Dark One sighed

"Yeah, the "Belle" I knew was _open_ heart and minded. After her _husband_ had been supposedly missing for _two years_? No matter _how_ angry at him she was. _SHE_ would have at _least_ been _willing_ to listen to me. _This_ Dame -?

I know I sound like hard hearted Hannah when I talk but in my experience. "Coddling" _never_ did anybody any good."

Riley took a breath, "The main thing is, Belle _has to_ change _if_ she's going to be involved in Bobby's life."

Henry was surprised, "You're _actually_ going to let-?"

"I've never been one to stand in the way of True Love. It's just going to take a different form is all. Kind of like how you have "True Love" with both your Moms…" His sister broke off and looked down at her watch.

Testing her regained strength, she prepared to get up. "Henry, it's been real nice having a chance to talk to you. But I have to go now and pick up Bobby from Granny. To be continued?"She held her hand out which he accepted.

"To be continued," he answered, but he did watch over Riley until she left the station. Now satisfied that she could make it on her own…


	12. Chapter 12

Out of all the people in Storybrooke whom Riley expected to confront her on the streets. She never thought it would be _Belle,_ especially after their agreement.

"Riley Cassidy!" she called as the Dark One turned the corner preparing to walk down the block to Granny's.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Gold?" Riley answered in a monotone. Though she'd recovered some in the station, she still wasn't up to par.

The saucy beauty continued to make her way down to her as she spoke. "I want to call off the bet,"

"Why?" she asked in the same tone as before.

" _Because-,"_ Belle staggered, "Because it doesn't feel right. _None_ of this feels right! Ever since _you_ came to town-! _"_

"Things were _wrong_ LONG before the Heroes " _Warped_ invitation." Honestly, _when_ was the last time you guys had a counseling session with Jiminy Cricket? " _Always let your Conscience BE your guide,"_

"How did you-?" the bookworm started to ask in surprise.

"I grew up on fairytales. As for your cold feet about our understanding? _Why should it matter now?_ You've _been_ gambling with uncertainties for _years._ You just didn't know the price then and it cost you… Now, if you don't mind Mrs. Gold. I am not feeling well at the moment, So, I wish you a "Good Day."

But the brunette was not to be deterred as she reached out to grab the "current" Dark One's coat sleeve. " _No!_ We aren't finished!"

Riley breathed through her nose as she wrenched her jacket free of the woman's grasp.

"Dang it _Lady_! You _may_ be book-smart but when it come to people… _you are clueless_. What does it honestly _take_ for _you_ to _realize_ that someone is sick? Do they have to _throw up_ all over your shoes and books?"

This time, she was able to go without any interference.

But Riley's string of mixed/matched luck had yet to end this day, as the bookworm now silently followed a ways behind her into the diner. Walking over to the counter where her son was busy scribbling, she stroked his hair and gave him a quick kiss while Granny watched on fondly.

"How was he?"

"He did just fine, took himself a little nap about a half hour ago. Are you alright Riley? You don't look so good."

" _I am_ feeling a bit under the weather, now that you mention it."

"Oh," said Granny, "Would you like me to continue watching him for a little while longer, so you can get some rest?"

"Or _I_ could?" Belle offered.

"That is very nice of you," answered Riley as she looked from Granny to her. "-But I think I will be fine, Come on Sweetie" she said as she picked up Bobby without much fuss and carried him into the back room, climbing the stairs.

The older woman watched them go with concern.

"That is one _dedicated_ young mother! I just hope she doesn't over do it and make herself even more sick… (not noticing the guilty expression on bookworm's face) So Belle? What'll you have, Iced Tea?"

After making sure he'd eaten something, Riley immediately put Bobby in the playpen she'd bought earlier with the other toys. She just barely made it to the bed when the migraine hit, and there was nothing she could take that would help.

Finally, after two hours of agony. The Dark One was able to think and function more normally as the headache subsided. Taking care of her son until she looked at the clock. It was suppertime and she did _not_ feel up to leaving the building again.

Now if only she had inherited her Grandfather's gift of foresight, then she'd have known there was trouble a brew in' down in the diner, And _SHE_ was the topic!

The Blue fairy had apparently been so butt hurt by Storybrooke's "Heroes" having a meeting with the Dark One _without_ her there to separate the truth from the lies. That she decided to save its people by alerting them to the _new_ Dark One's identity.

"And there she is!" she told the crowd, pointing as Riley and her child came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Riley asked an approaching Granny, while Bobby hid his face in her hair.

"Ruel Ghorm says "You are the Dark One?" a hint of fear and skepticism in the woman's voice.

' _Gods help me,"_ thought the mother as she looked into the eyes of the one person who'd been nothing but hospitable since she came to this town.

"Yes _, I am"_ she admitted in a low and regretful tone. Granny blinked, this was _not_ the reaction she had been expecting, knowing the girl's Grandfather. The whole diner had gone quiet as they listened for her response. Now, they were in an uproar:

"-Not again!"

"-Get Out of here Dark One!"

"-You lyin'! Thievin' Snake! Come in' in here and pulling a sympathy act! Making us feel sorry for you and you boy!"

 _"_ _EVERYBODY SHUT THE F*** UP!_ Came a young Henry's voice through the crowd as he stood on top of the table where his family sat in their booth.

"Henry!" his mothers scolded but he paid them no mind.

"Thank You," he frowned, as he got down. Seeing that he'd gotten their attention.

" _LEAVE my sister alone!_ Yes, she is the Dark One. BUT she _didn't ASK_ for it, _for ANY_ of this! _We KIDNAPPED her and Bobby_ using the dagger. _We_ later made a deal, she _lied_ to protect _US!_ If you're going to be _mad_ at someone?! Let it _be US! Riley_ just wants to do her job and get home to California!"

The place was silent after Snow White's grandson's speech. "Is that true?" asked Leroy (aka Grumpy).

"Yes, that's _all_ I want. I have no desire to make "deals" with anyone else. I'll pay my own way for things, just like I've been doing all along."

He frowned shaking his head in confusion, "You are the weirdest Dark One. I've ever met"

"Honey, you don't know the _half_ of it…"

But Ruel Ghorm was not too pleased at the turn of events. "Don't listen to her, Henry you must be confused…It's not your fault through. The Dark One is a crafty being. How are we supposed to know she's telling the truth when she won't even show her heart?"

Riley groaned, "What _is_ it with you and magic hearts? Did the _real_ Blue Fairy get killed and you're the Queen of Hearts just masquerading as her?"

The entire diner gasped as Regina stood. "Mother?"

" _Don't_ … be ridiculous," stated a stunned Ruel Ghorm as the crowd backed away from her.

" _I'm_ being RIDICULOUS?... Fine,"

With great reluctancy the Dark One reached in and concentrated. Slowly taking the organ out and showing it up high for all to see.

Instead of the typical heart belonging to the Dark One with its blackness pulsing in and out in different sections. This one looked _normal!_

"Almighty Zeus, please…hear me and answer my prayer" she said.

To everyone's surprise as soon as Riley spoke the words. A thunder and lightning bolt hit the diner, causing a power outage.

"Enough!" a voice thundered and shook the whole building. Suddenly standing in the middle of the room was a handsome middle-aged man. With a slightly greying beard, dressed in ancient robes of Grecian culture. Strapped to his side was a holster containing an actual _lightning bolt_ that shone brightly.

"And _WHO_ are-?" the Blue Fairy started to question when Hook dropped to his knees bowing,

"-My Lord Zeus."

"-You know him?" asked Emma, coming to stand beside Killian.

"-Indeed Love, he's the one who sent me back to you from the Underworld."

That was all it took for the blond sheriff to drop to her own knees as well, out of respect and gratitude. Snow White gaped, staring at her friend "Hercules' _Father!"_ Before she too, bowed along with everyone else. With the exception of Ruel Ghorm.

She stared defiantly at the new comer, for _she_ was the original POWER _here._ And didn't bow to _no one_ unless it fit in with her plans.

Zeus gazed around the room before locking eyes with the pixie. "Blue Star, why do you not show respect? After _all_ I've given you?"

The fairy scoffed, "Listen, you may be King of the Gods in _your_ realm, _but_ out _here-"_

" _RUEL GHORM!_ I am King of _ALL_ realms connected to magic, _even_ this town. And I know you _better_ then you know yourself. I _CREATED_ you!

Formed from _my_ laughter and a pinch of dust. Took to the sky to _help_ mortals find their way."

"-And I've done that" said the Blue Fairy, now defensively as she felt the power radiating off _her_ apparent _creator._

Zeus, shook his head,

"Not as well as I would have liked over in the last few centuries. You seem to be only interested in helping certain people to further your own agenda. And have developed an intense hatred and prejudice against the Clan McGuffin. Because of a few members choices."

"-McGuffin?" questioned Belle, "As in Merida's former suitor?"

"-The very same, just 5 or 6 times removed due to the centuries in between."

"-What did you expect me to do?! Their crimes were outrageous!"

"- _Ruel Ghorm,_ YOU were _never_ meant to be "Judge, Jury _and_ Executioner." That's _our_ job! It finally took Riley Cassidy's prayers and _watching_ your hostile interactions with her. To make up our minds that _something_ must be done."

" _WHAT?"_ whispered the Blue Fairy, fearfully shocked.

"It is with a heavy heart, Blue Star that I revoke your position in the heavens."

" _NO!"_ she protested, " _Please!"_

 _"_ _-_ And your station be given to someone _more_ worthy."

"You _CAN'T_ do that! I'll change! I'LL CHANGE!" Ruel Ghorm was _now_ on _her_ knees, crying as she desperately grasped the hem of his tunic.

"-I'm sorry but the LEADER of the Fairies _must_ rule with an _unprejudiced_ heart and I have seen yours…"

Instantly the bluish glow began to diminish from her as the wand faded. Only to reappear in the fairy "Nova's" hand as the pink tint changed to blue.

"- _Me?"_ asked the clumsy fairy, "But I- I couldn't!"

"-That is precisely _why_ you can, Laughter of Hebe."

Turning back to the disgraced "fairy" who was looking more _humble_ than she ever had.

"Despite what you think, this is not the end for you. You _can_ find redemption, if you so choose? In the form of your Storybrooke identity:

 _"_ _Mother Superior."_ Re-learning the _concept_ of "Faith" & "Trust", then maybe in another Century. You can earn back your Pixie Dust."

The former Blue Fairy or as she was known once again, "Mother Superior" sank even further to the floor, overwhelmed.

But the revelations for Storybrooke were far from over, as Zeus turned his attention now to Riley and her son.

"-Bobby Cassidy, otherwise known as "Rumpelstiltskin" in your previous life. _I have seen your soul and it has been judged…"_


	13. Chapter 13

This time the _whole_ diner gasped in shock. "Bobby" was _"Rumpelstiltskin?!"_

Ashley stared in disbelief that the adorable, shy little boy clinging to his "Mother." Was the _same_ being who tried to take her child away. "But _he's_ so Sweet _? And INNOCENT, there's no way-"_

"-Remember Miss Ella," Zeus cut in to her wonderings. "Evil _isn't_ born, it's _made._ Rumpelstiltskin lived a very _harsh_ life in his youth, not all that different from _your_ treatment at Lady _Tremaine_ 's hands. Only there _wasn't_ a _positive_ parental figure, early on to show him the way. _Someone he definitely has now,_ it can make all the difference."

Once Again, by the looks on their faces, _NOBODY_ had ever really given a thought to how or _why_ the previous Dark One _was_ the way he was.

"-And then there's the fact that _none of you_ , _except_ for those who have been _infested_ by the Curse. Knows the s _trong_ hold its _demon_ has on you and your choices. Even _now_ Riley's struggling, but she won't give in. Gods' willing and _we_ will help her. She is to be the _last Dark One!_ As was preordained shortly _after_ the business between Merlin and Nimue."

The crowd began to chatter excitedly at the news, while Belle stood there, trying to make sense of it. "So, what you're saying is, " _ALL_ _of this_ was foretold? _What about the One to turn the Darkness into Light?"_

Zeus nodded, " _That's her_ , REMEMBER what your husband told you: " _The future is a PUZZLE, with all the little pieces that fit together to make a picture. And it's never, NEVER what you think…"_ Then giving a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. " _That's the trouble!_ Seers _only_ get ONE piece at a time, they tell other mortals who _panic_ and try to change fate _._ Quite often they, are the cause of their _own destruction."_

The diner quieted at the God's admission.

"-Getting back to the matter at hand… _Rumpelstiltskin,_ named so negatively by a selfish grieving husband. Your life has been filled with _Cowardness,_ _Want_ and a _thirst for Power._ But most importantly: _Love._ And that is what made you different than most Dark Ones. For though you did not have a positive upbringing, you brought _what you could_ to your own parental relationship with your children.

That is _not_ to say you were "perfect". Far from it, whether the demon influenced your decisions or not. _You_ Rumpelstiltskin, made your _own_ choices in the end. Resulting in numerous _destructions_ and _heartbreak_. Especially _three_ years ago, it would be well within my authority to straight up _banish_ your sinful soul _back_ to the Vault of the Dark One for all eternity" said Zeus, as the boy trembled in his mother's protective arms.

 _"_ _-But I won't,_ " he added, putting a hand up for silence. _"Because_ you ultimately finished the way you started: _"Greater Love Hath No One then HE who lays down his life"_ You _did_ that Rumple. Not once, not twice _but 3 times!_

-You took on the Dark One for Baelfire.

– Over 300 years _Later, you_ sacrificed _again_ to save your family and this town. We _were_ going to bring you to heaven, the day those ignorant mortals broke the law."

The Bookworm's eyes widened, "You heard me right, _Belle French Gold._ What you and Baelfire did was downright illegal! NO _ONE_ is allowed to raise the dead! And not _PAY_ the STEEP _price:_

 _-_ Baelfire spent _an HOUR_ in Hades before being allowed into Paradise. _YOU…_ you have to live in constant paranoia."

At the God's declaration, it was _Belle_ this time who dropped to her knees in a panic.

"I am _so_ sorry Almighty Zeus. I _truly_ had _no_ idea. Lumiere pointed me to that book and I-! _But it was Zelena!_ Zelena who planned it! From the very beginning, she _used_ us!"

"-But _WHO_ in the end: _Read the Spell, Took the KEY_ and _Branded their Hand?"_

Belle gave a guilty look and hung her head, " _We did."_

He sighed, "None the less, I am now removing your punishment. You're _going to_ have your hands full as it is with _Gideon and his problems."_

"You've seen my son? He's alive?" she dared to hope.

The God looked grim, "Yes, and he's certainly living up to his name meaning: _"He who cuts down,"_

Belle looked perplexed "No, I named him after the Hero in my favorite book."

"Names _are_ powerful _Belle, as is their meaning._ The name _"Gideon"_ generally has _3_ definitions:

 _1_. _A Mighty Warrior_ ,

 _2._ Like I mentioned earlier – _He Who Cuts Down._

Or _3\. "Destroyer."_

The bookworm bit her lip as she tried to keep her tears at bay, not wanting to appear weak in front of him. But he noticed anyway as his eyes softened.

"Child, you were _made to be_ MORTAL. And there's _nothing_ wrong with that. It's _when_ people strive for _GODLIKE perfection_ that they fall flat. It is _not_ within _their_ capabilities."

That was _all_ it took for Belle to break down sobbing. Zeus then knelt beside her, "Belle… _Belle?"_ he softly called, bringing her tear streaked face up to meet his. "Belle, I _know_ you're sorry and _I forgive you…_ I need you to _listen_ to me right now, _can you do that?"_

She nodded, "Yes"

"-With Riley as the last Dark One, the universe is starting to correct itself. There _is_ a plan for you and your family. But I _must_ ask you _not_ to _spit_ on Rumple's _sacrifice_ for Gideon?

He _did_ DIE that day your son was born. Though his soul was _unable_ to pass through this world or any other. It remains concealed inside Bobby until death. _For that was the deal:_

 _-_ As " _Bobby",_ Rumple is currently living the life _that_ Gideon would've _had to_ as a _mentally_ disabled person. It is _our_ hope that once this term is over, he can finally _move_ on and _be at peace_ with Bae. Like the rest who will go before him…"

Belle was on the verge of a mental breakdown as her mind started to comprehend the God's words and what everyone _had_ been telling her. Still, the vast majority of her resolve _chose_ to place stock in the Dark One's bet.

Zeus then turned his attention finally to Riley, taking a several steps closer. "Your path with be long and hard, but I have all the faith that you can do it."

"Why me?" the Dark One couldn't help asking. "I didn't want the power, any of this. _I still don't!"_

The God smiled, "Don't you see? That's why I chose you."

"-You _chose ME_?"

"-Yes, I needed the last Dark One to be different from the rest. _You_ , you have mixed heritage. With your father being an unknown fairytale character and your mother, a common hard-working ordinary person from the quote unquote "Real World". She taught real, _true VALUES_ that you took to heart.

It has made you _WHO_ you are, and that's something the people of Storybrooke _desperately_ need right now. However short of time you are here.

So yes, I influenced the Dark One's demon to go into you. To teach it and Storybrooke an Ultimate LESSON. And before you start objecting profusely, your prayer _is_ answered. Already the demon is weakening, it _will_ die eventually and so will you."

As they were talking nobody noticed Bobby playing with the lightning bolt strapped to his belt. Nor the two cloaked figures lurking around the diner. Suddenly the toddler's grip slipped, the bolt fell to the floor. Bounced and hit one of them square in the heart!

Instantly the crowd parted for Sheriff Swan. As she leaned over the fallen person, removing the hood. Emma recognized her face, having just _seen_ it 4 ½ hours ago in the pensieve. "Fiona…"

Indeed, it _was_ the Black Fairy, confirmed by Mother Superior herself in disbelief, as she felt her pulse on the marked wrist. The prophesy that long ago had foretold _"Rumpelstiltskin"_ defeating a Great Evil had finally come to pass. Just _never_ the way she expected or planned. Guess her apparent "creator" was right about the future.

Speaking of Zeus, he looked around the room. "My work here is done, just remember. We _are_ watching."

In a lightning flash he was gone, and power resumed. But most of the people's attention were on the fallen dark fairy and the "child" responsible for her demise.

Not liking their expression, Riley nudged her son protectively behind her as she knelt and retrieved something from the pouch of the recently deceased. Standing up it was revealed to be a _human heart!_

" _Mr. French_ : Front and Center!" she called out.

Almost robotically the _other_ hooded figure came forward. Without another word, the Dark One quickly shoved the beating organ _back_ into his chest and the body reacted as if an electric current had sent a shock to his system. Once the hood fell back. Belle gasped as she stared into the face, she'd dreamt of repeatedly 2 years and 9 month ago.

 _"_ _-Gideon…?"_


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes Mother," he confirmed. The problem was he _looked_ and sounded _exactly_ as he did in the dream. Not the supposedly adorable toddler that Gideon _should_ be.

"But you're so… _Grown_ up?" questioned Belle.

The young man shrugged, "Time works differently in the Black Fairy's Realm. But I never forgot what you taught me," revealing " _Her Handsome Hero"_ that had been hidden safely under the cloak.

"You still have it?" she smiled, reaching out to touch her precious son's face.

All the while their tender reunion was going on, Riley had scooped up Bobby and went to find the Fairest of them All. She found her in their usual booth.

"Well Miss Snow, I've held up my end of our bargain. It's time you fulfilled the last part of yours - My _son and I are leaving in the morning."_ At the Dark One's words, the _whole_ diner quieted. Even Belle and Gideon stopped what they were doing.

" _What_ was that?" his eyes narrowed distastefully at the toddler, who whimpered. "Yes, you _had better_ be afraid" said Gideon, grasping the handle of his sheathed sword threateningly."

 _"_ _Gideon!"_ scolded his mother in disbelief as she put a hand on his arm, " _No!"_

But Belle's words just redirected his anger towards the corpse of the _evil_ fairy that had held him captive. A blast of _magic_ shot out from his gloved hands and incinerated the body into black magic dust. " _May_ you _rot_ in Hades! You miserable old wretch!" he seethed.

 _"_ _-Gideon!"_ exclaimed the Bookworm, now disturbed at the amount of _hatred_ she heard in his voice.

"- _That_ is ONE of the _many_ reasons, I will _not_ be extending my stay in Storybrooke" explained Riley with a hand gesture when Henry had quietly asked "Why?"

"-You really _are_ different," stated Grumpy, with a shake of his head in the next booth. "Your Grandfather would have stayed to fight, manipulate and sneakily take control of the situation."

"-I know _how_ to pick and choose my battles."

Just then the lady who own the establishment came over to the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you Granny, we're fine" answered Charming.

"Ganny!" the little boy held his arms out to her like he'd come to do. The old woman was apprehensive for a moment, now that she knew his true identity. But found herself unable to say "No," as she stared into his big, trusting brown eyes. Taking Bobby from the Dark One, he merely snuggled close to her neck, sighing contently. "You must be doing _something_ right, Miss Cassidy."

"Like all good parents, the only thing I can do is _"try."_

It was at that moment Granny made up her mind to not judge her based on what her Grandfather did as the Dark One. People were _individuals_ after all. But she had to admit, things were slightly more clear about Rumpelstiltskin _after_ Zeus' visit.

"- Yes, it is. Bobby? I pray you stay just as you are" she said with a quick kiss to his forehead. "Are you sure you're going to leave tomorrow?"

Riley nodded, "The sooner the better. Already I'm sure rumors are spreading of what Bobby did to the Black Fairy, and the _last_ thing we need is him being hailed as "The _Next_ Boy Who Lived _"_

"-Who?"

"-Granny," Emma cut in. " _The Boy Who Lived"_ is one of the many titles given by the Public to a _fictional_ wizarding orphan who defeated one of the greatest dark wizards of all time as a _15-month-old infant."_

Granny's eyes widened, The Sheriff huffed exasperated, "Seriously?! Has _no_ _one_ in this town heard of _"Harry Potter?"_

"-You forget Ms. Swan; this town was created the very day you were born and hasn't moved forward much since then" answered Regina.

Emma nodded, "Right, it's still just surprising. Considering _"Harry Potter"_ became a World-Wide Phenomenon starting back in 1997."

"-But you can't go!" Henry persisted, looking at his sister pleadingly.

"I _can_ Henry, and I _must. Our_ life is out _there._ Not here in Storybrooke where _Bobby's_ now a "Hero" and _I'm_ the-!"

"Dark One," he finished.

"-For all the wonderous attributes I'm sure this town has, its residents are proving themselves to be very small minded – _NO OFFENSE!"_ she raised her voice as people started to grumble.

"I'm not interested in our lives being defined by a _Title._ There's so much _more._ Did you know that _before_ Peter Pan and the Black Fairy, our family's _greatest_ legacy as the McGuffin Clan was: _"Though at times "MIGHTY", We shall always be "MEEK" and "HUMBLE" at Heart"?_

 _"_ No," stated the shocked teen.

"So, he was ALWAYS supposed to be _Weak,_ " Gideon spat.

The Dark One spun around to face her "Uncle" with burning eyes. "- _I said_ "Meek," a TOTALLY different word. It means " _Gentle",_ And "Humble" is "Not Proud". _That_ trait must come from your Mother's side, and I'm _still_ not sure we're related. From the way you talk, Gaston could've very easily been your father-"

" _I Wish HE was!"_

Belle could _not_ believe what she was hearing. The _words_ that were coming out of _her_ son's _mouth! Maybe Riley was Right?!_ No! NO! She-! She _must_ be controlling him! But she _saw HER_ give him his heart back? And now? She was going to _take_ Rumple and _LEAVE_ tomorrow? Unless _SHE_ won the bet and gained access to talk to him privately…

"Gideon, _Please_ … Say ONE nice thing about your Papa?"

The young man locked eyes with her, "He _ruined_ our family Mother, _what_ do you _want_ me to say? " _I'm Glad_ he _died,_ so I don't have to protect you?"

Gideon's cold response ultimately _broke_ Belle's heart, as she sank to the floor and he stormed away out of the Diner.

"He'll be back," said Henry, but the bookworm paid no attention as she just sat there and sobbed. Only noticing when the Dark One's shoes approached her,

"Happy now?" she asked, "You've _Won_ but I don't have the book, Gideon does"

"-This _wasn't_ about Winning, _Belle"_ said Riley, her tone filled with compassion. "It _was_ about getting _you_ to the truth, _The Cold Hard Truth._ The kind that you desperately sought from Grandpa but _turned_ your back on when you _didn't like_ what was being said. Part of _Adulthood_ is _listening_ to those hardships."

"- _You think of me as a Child?"_

"A Spoiled Teenager, _technically_. In their arrogance, they see themselves as "Grown Up" but in reality? They have _no_ idea _how_ the world works, because they _are_ still learning and have lived _sheltered_ lives."

"-I did - _I do_ want to see the World,"

" _Then_ you best _be_ ready to play by _their_ RULES, otherwise you'll _just_ get hurt."

"-I'm pretty hurt _already_ ," she said with a frown.

"I know, listen. I didn't come here to gloat. I came to offer you a chance to say "Goodbye" to Bobby privately at the station tomorrow before we leave?"

The Bookworm was shocked as she shakily got to her feet. "You would do that?"

"-Yes…"

Walking back over to the "Heroes" table, the Dark One took a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote down a series of numbers and handed it to Henry. "This is my phone number, you can call me whenever it's ok with your Moms."

"-But the deal was-?"

"- _Snow_ , _Charming_ , and _Emma_ can't contact me. It _doesn't_ say anything about _you._ Loopholes Dearie – just don't _abuse_ it."

The Charming family and Regina chuckled. Maybe there was a hint of Rumpelstiltskin in this girl after all.

After ordering a couple of sandwiches and drinks to go. Riley retrieved the food and a slumbering Bobby from Granny to head back upstairs to what she hoped would be the rest of an uneventful night. _No Such Luck…_

It was after 1 am when the Dark One was awoken at the sound of the locked door knob jiggling. _Someone was trying to break in!_

The mother instantly shot out of bed and scooped up Bobby. But before she could get to the bathroom, the door swung wide open to reveal _Gideon_ standing in the doorway.

With bloodshot eyes, he _glared_ at the petrified toddler. "I'm glad you died, _But YOU should HAVE STAYED Dead!_ Something _I'm_ going to rectify _Right Now!"_

Giving chase to them with a sharp butcher knife. Riley made it inside, locking the door. Trying to shield her child with her body.

"Stop Cowering Woman! You're the _Bloody Dark One?!"_ Gideon had magicked himself inside,

"Not by _Choice!"_ she hollered.

 _"_ _Impossible!"_ he spat. "Well you _have_ a choice _now_ : _Get Out of The Way!"_

"-NO!"

"Get out of the way! _You don't have to die!_ Even though there's only _one_ _sure_ way you can!"

" _-NO!"_

He paused at her insistence, " -You would _die_ for this Beast?"

"-Yes, _I love him._ Any _good_ mother would, including yours"

" _That_ is precisely why I'm doing this! Fool yourself all you like, sooner or later he _was_ going to be a monster again!"

Gideon lashed out _stabbing_ Riley in the back! And grasped Bobby's foot with his free hand but was scorched _all_ the way through the glove, _screaming_ in pain! _That he couldn't undo!_ " _WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?!"_ The wounded mother took advantage of Gideon's distraction to weakly place something over her son's head and he _vanished!_ Just as the loud wailing siren of the Sheriff's Squad Car pulled into the parking lot…

Gideon was admitted to the hospital with a _bad_ 3rd degree burn on his right dominate hand. It was also reported that before the break in and attempted murder, he had been drinking down at the Rabbit Hole. It went without saying that Gideon was under arrest, his non-injured hand was handcuffed to the bed railing along the magical restraint.

Riley surprisingly was in critical condition for a while, not surprising was that she eventually pulled through. Considering she was after all the Dark One.

"-Riley?" asked Emma after she'd awoken. "Where's Bobby and the Dagger?"

"Some place safe…"

At that moment clear _across_ the country in California, Raymond Bradford woke up in his bed to find a crying toddler at the end of it. "- _Bobby?!"_ he gasped, hugging the boy close while taking the string with the weapon off. Eyeing the blade Ray breathed,

" _Riley's in Trouble…"_


	15. Chapter 15

Ray wasted _no_ time. After making sure the Ranch and Vineyard were taken care of.

He packed and headed out to the stable where he saddled "Texas" his thoroughbred palomino mare. Equipped with his colt 22 pistol and lasso in the saddle bags.

Ray mounted behind Bobby, took out the enchanted dagger. "Take me to her!" he ordered.

A second later, they all disappeared in a purple swirling smoke cloud only to _reappear_ inside the edge of Storybrooke's town line. Using the now lit up dagger as a compass, the Cowboy followed the trail…

Belle was _not_ having a good day. _Heck!_ She wasn't having a good _week!_

She'd left the Diner with more conflicting emotions then ever. Riley was _right_ though!There _was_ something _definitely_ wrong with herself. Belle could see that now, especially as she sat in her husband's cluttered office at the Pawn Shop. Having found that enchanted mirror which showed one's true reflection. To her ever-surprising _shame_ , the eyes who stared back were _Red._

 _How_ could this have happened? _How_ had she fallen so far?

 _Now_ , she would have to work _twice_ as hard to achieve her dream of becoming a "Hero." First by _fixing_ Rumple then Gideon. Then the _worst_ thing happened, her cell rang. It was Emma: _Her son was in the hospital!_

That was all she heard, before hanging up and speeding to the building. Spotting the blond sheriff in the waiting room, trying to console a panicked Henry. The beauty sauntered over to them, " _What happened?!"_

 _"_ _-YOUR SON TRIED TO KILL MY SISTER AND BOBBY IS WHAT HAPPENED?!"_ the teenager shouted at her defensively.

Belle froze _"-What?"_

"-You heard me!"

"- _Henry!_ I know you're upset and so am I," reprimanded his mother, "But shouting at Belle when she just got here, is _not_ going to help."

"Emma? That's not- _There must be some mistake!"_

 _"_ _-_ Yeah, the mistakes were: Letting him out of our sight and the Bartender giving him alcohol. I caught him _red handed_ Belle, standing over Riley's limp body with a bloody knife that did not belong to the Dark One. Cradling his complete scorched hand. Guess she must have fought back with a fireball at some point. Once more, Gideon _confessed_ and swore he _would_ try again. For Bobby got away, and I'm not entirely sure he's even _in_ Storybrooke anymore."

Belle shook her head back and forth in furious denial, _"No! He Wouldn't! Why would he?!"_

"-To ultimately protect you!" said Henry, "In _his_ mind, Grandpa is faking it or eventually _will_ grow up to be just like he was!"

"-HENRY!" Emma scolded, "You _are_ in a _Hospital. KEEP_ your voice down"

' _Okay_ …' thought Belle, ' _Change of Plan: GIDEON first THEN Rumple... when I find him.'_ Just then a handsome stranger came through the sliding glass entrance, holding _Bobby_. But he took no notice of them as he crossed the area towards the receptionist.

"Riley Cassidy?" his quiet husky voice asked. The young lady looked up from her computer and was a little star struck at the clean shaven, short dark haired, hazel eyed man.

"Yes… straight down the hall to the left, Room 206"

"-Thank you," he answered starting to head down that way.

"-Your name?" she called after him.

"-Raymond Bradford"

At the mention of this, the group started to follow.

"- _Riley!_ " he practically ran over to the bed, "What happened?!"

"-Ray?" she asked groggily from the pain meds "You're…here?" reaching out to grasp his hand.

"I'm here, Hon. Both me and Bobby, just got here. I ain't going nowhere without you" he said with a quick kiss to her forehead as he set the toddler down alongside.

"-Mr. Bradford?" addressed a voice from behind. Ray snapped his head up and turned around. "I'm-!"

"-Sheriff Swan" he deduced eyeing the badge on her belt. "What _happened?_ I thought we had an _understanding"_ his eyes narrowed.

 _"_ _-It wasn't my fault,"_

"-Oh really, then _WHO'S_ was it?"

 _"_ _-Gideon,"_ stated Henry.

"-You're blaming this on a _Baby?"_

By the time Sheriff got done explaining, _steam_ was coming out of his ears! "Sheriff Swan, _you_ had better _keep_ the Delinquent Menace _away_ from my family. Or I _will_ be filing a Restraining Order"

 _"_ _-He's not a "Delinquent Menace!"_ Belle cried,

"-The _Evidence_ PROVES contrary Mrs. Gold. He _grew up_ in the _Black_ Fairy's realm, there was probably crime and mayhem _all_ over the place."

"- _He_ just needs _time!_ I'm sure _I can_ fix him, he kept my book after all"

 _"_ _-Fix HIM?!"_ Ray scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief whispering "Same ol' Bitch"

"-What was that?"

 _"_ _-Don't think_ that _I_ don't know _Who_ you are either. _Mr. Gold_ lived with Riley for _5 months_ before this whole thing happened." Gesturing to Riley and Bobby. "During that time, we- _He and I_ had _plenty_ of "Man to Man" talks. " _Yes!_ I _said,_ _"_ MAN _TO_ MAN" For _that's_ WHO he was, just not _YOUR_ kind of _"Man."_ Then again, _neither_ is anyone else. _Because_ you have _Unrealistic Standards_.

You want to "fix" people? The _only_ for sure _one_ you _CAN_ fix is YOURSELF!

And Babe? There's _a lot_ of work to be done _there_. The expression is " _Beauty" is Only Skin Deep…"_ But " _Ugly_ " goes _straight_ to the _bone…_ I'm looking at you right now, and I've never seen anybody more _hideous"_

Raymond's words sent the Bookworm from the room, crying. "-A little harsh there, weren't you?" asked Emma with her arms crossed. "I mean the last _3 days_ , Riley's been verbally firing at her-"

"- _TRUTH_ bombs" the patient cut in.

"-Yes, thank you, now this? I just don't understand _where_ this hatred of Belle comes from."

"-Hate? We _don't_ hate _her,_ Emma…. _Majorly_ disappointed? - _Yes._ But after talking and _listening_ to Rumple - _"_

 _"_ _-_ While in _my_ case, _experiencing_ her head on" said the Dark One before her fiancée finished.

"-The only way _to_ get _through_ to her is by _being direct,_ she _won't_ figure it out otherwise…"

Belle spent the next 20 minutes to a half hour crying her eyes out in the Ladies' Room, and yet… as she stared into the mirror. Another reflection surfaced in her mind, one with _red eyes._

"Have I really become _that_ impossible?" she whispered to herself.

Lately it seemed that she _couldn't_ do _anything_ right!

 _Just Maybe_ this new Dark One and her boyfriend _had_ the answers? After all, Rumple _did_ obviously talk to them. "Of Course, he _talked_ to _them!_ But he _didn't_ talk to me, his _own_ wife?! Never mind, never mind because you'll never get answers _that way."_ said Belle, remembering all the times she'd gone in strongly with Riley. _It NEVER ended in her favor._

Making up her mind to be polite, the bookworm re-entered the room to find Emma, Henry and Bobby gone. "-Where's-?"

"-They went to Granny's for Breakfast and the Sheriff is then going to drop Bobby off for her to babysit" answered Ray, sitting forward in one of the chairs by the bed. Riley was now fully awake, having taken a short nap during her absence.

"-Why didn't he just stay here?" asked Belle, disappointed.

"-I had a feeling you would be back for more and these were not destined to be " _Child Appropriate_ conversations," the Dark One explained.

Which she took with a grain of salt, before asking what was really on her mind:

 _"_ _Is Everything Had Happened between Me and Rumple, MY fault?"_

"-HELL NO!" the couple stated at the same time.

"-But you _didn't_ make it _easy_ for him," said Ray.

"-And you got married _way_ _TOO SOON!"_ added Riley.

"- _You're_ not married" Belle pointed out.

"-True, but we _are_ engaged to be _this_ March and _we've_ had _months_ of _Premarital_ _Counseling_ among other things. Ray originally purposed shortly after he witnessed _his_ _Father_ DIE in a bank holdup. Though he tried to hide it, he _was_ emotionally distraught and _not_ _ready_ for such a _commitment. Even if His MIND thought he was._ So, I told him, " _No,_ not now" But I was patient, kind and supportive. Eventually he got help and tried again a couple months later, _this_ time: I accepted. Do you _get_ _where_ I'm going with this?"

"- I _shouldn't_ have said "Yes" to Rumple so _soon_ after the loss of Bae and Zelena's defeat. _He needed TIME and possibly HELP for what he'd JUST been through!"_

"-You got it, and that Wicked Witch _did_ a _number_ on him. She _violated_ Rumpelstiltskin in _EVERY_ way you can do to a person, _including_ _sexually."_

The bookworm's eyes widened at the _realization_ of what _had happened_ to her husband.

"-And _you_ actually had the _nerve_ to condition _his FREEDOM_ on _sparing_ that _Bitch_ without _any_ retaliation?!" Ray seethed.

"-How was I supposed to know? _He wouldn't talk to me!"_

"-Most abuse victims don't want to talk in the beginning, and you weren't exactly open, _were you_?"

Belle reluctantly hung her head, "No I had other things on my mind."

"-Let me guess. You thought it would be like a Storybook: The "Bad Guys" get their comeuppance. The Hero and the Victim get married and live Happily Ever After. _Real_ life is more complicated then that," said Riley.

"-Marriage, a GOOD marriage is _not_ one sided. _Where it's either My way or the Highway._ It's an EQUAL partnership, a _real_ JOB, like being a Librarian. You have to keep at it, with open communication and be _willing_ to listen. If you don't know how, seek out a therapist to give you each some tools?"

Belle was quiet for several minutes as she took it all in. "So, what you're saying is:

 _"_ _I CAN'T tell Fantasy from Reality."_

"-Sadly _yes_ , and you have to _stop_ blaming all your problems on Grandpa. He at least _tried_ to own what he did _at the end"_ said the Dark One.

 _"_ _-All I ever wanted to be was a "Hero"_

" _-_ And like I told Henry earlier, "There's nothing wrong with that. _As Long as you do it for the RIGHT reasons." Not_ EVERYONE shares your dream Belle, and you _have to_ be okay with that. Remember what Ariel said, " _If there was only ONE note, how BORING life would be?"_

The Bookworm's eyes widen, "She said that?"

"-Technically she _sang_ that, but the message is clear:

All people were made to be different, though there might be some similarities they all work together in harmony. And _Zeus_ just said yesterday " _It's when people strive for Godlike perfection, they ALWAYS fall flat"_ answered Riley in a tired voice, before continuing.

"More on the "Hero" topic. _Belle,_ you don't have to try to be some fake "Hero" in your books.

 _You Were Already Mine…"_


	16. Chapter 16

_"_ _-What?"_ Belle was stunned.

 _This_ woman who had been nothing but confrontational with her was _claiming_ to be a _fan._

Riley merely shrugged, "Hard to believe _yes_ , considering our recent history. But _Belle,_ don't you _know_ who you are?"

"-Not very well, apparently" the Bookworm frowned.

The Dark One waved her hand dismissively, "Bad choice of words, that's another topic. What I mean is…

 _You're Belle?! Millions_ of little children in this world. Particularly girls, _have_ and _are_ growing up with _some_ version of your tale: " _Beauty and the Beast."_

They _look up_ to you, _as did I._

In the most popular one, made by the Disney Company. _Your_ character represents the _Social Outcast_ and that it's _okay_ to _not_ fit in with the crowd. Belle also won in that movie _because_ she was an honest decent person who was motivated by _pure_ love.

 _That_ is what inspired the Beast and made him _want_ to change to be a _better_ man.

Notice I _didn't_ say _"The Best"_ or _"a Hero",_ that was _Gaston's_ motive and _he_ was just out for himself. The _moral_ of the story is " _Beauty Is Found Within…"_

The bookworm bit her lip, "-I used to say, _"You can't judge a person's heart until you truly know them."_

 _"_ \- So _Why_ did you stop listening to your own advice?"

Belle shook her head, "I don't know. _Fear_ , I guess and _Heartbreak._ But that just led to me to make _more_ bad decisions that I'm _now_ paying for. _In the worse possible manner… My_ _Son_ tried to _kill HIS FATHER_ because _I_ couldn't _LET go_ of the ANGER, I was feeling…

He _even_ had his heart back in his chest, so he wasn't being controlled."

The Dark One in the meantime, waved her hand creating a mini smoke cloud and a few items appeared in her lap.

"-What are those?" she asked, distracted.

"-These pictures were taken not long before the accident that claimed my mother's life. It was our trip to Disney World"

Handing over the two photographs, Belle _stared_ at the images in wonder.

One of them featured a close replica of herself, the woman was even dressed in a very similar outfit to what she wore cleaning the Dark Castle. But she was sitting on what appeared to be steps, _reading_ to a large group of children. Their faces filled with awe and excitement as they looked at "Belle" and listened.

Reluctantly switching to the other one, the Bookworm saw that same woman again. This time in a version of what appeared to be her golden ballgown standing next to the "Beast". With a young mother and daughter standing in between with big smiles on everyone's face. Belle couldn't help but look at the mother and child fondly before looking up at the grown adult.

"-You definitely resemble her, apart from the eyes"

"-Thanks,"

"-What is this, if you don't mind me asking?"

"-It's Disney's Meet and Greet. The park hires actors to portray the characters from their popular movies. So, kids and adults have a chance to meet their heroes in person. Not just "Belle" though, pretty much _all_ the Disney Princesses. Starting way back with of course "Snow White".

"- _Snow White_ is in this?"

"-Yeah, _Walt_ Disney, the _founder_ and _creator_ of the Disney Company started all this back in 1928 with _Mickey Mouse_. Jump forward to 1937, " _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"_ became the very _first_ full-length animated feature. It began a traditional legacy that continues to this day with films like _"Frozen"_ which tells the story of Anna and Elsa. Not to mention the amount of merchandise each successful movie comes out with.

This is my _"Belle"_ doll," holding up the last item for her to see. "-My mom got it for me that day and I've slept with it ever since." Giving it over and letting her feel the soft plush.

"-After all this?" Belle whispered, fingering the fabric of the dress. "You _must_ have been _really_ excited to find out that you were _related_ to "Beauty and the Beast?"

Riley nodded as the Bookworm gave the toy back.

 _"_ _-Now it all makes sense…_ Your attitude towards me, _everything_. _Riley,_ I am _SO sorry_ … I let you down, I let _ALL_ of those girls _down._ I'm a _lousy_ role model, but I want to _change_ "

All was quiet after the revelation before the Dark One spoke

"Belle, you and I need to have a talk about Gideon, and you're not going to like what I'm going to say: " _He has to go to jail."_

"-NO!" came the expected reply.

"- _Belle,_ I'm speaking to you now _as_ a "Mother _to_ a Mother."

It _is_ going to hurt your heart, _but_ children _need_ to _learn_ that their choices _have_ consequences. If Gideon is allowed to walk away freely, he _will_ have learned _nothing_ and will _try_ again. But the _next_ time _we_ might _not_ be so lucky… He could stand trial and be given _20 to Life"_

 _"_ _-Years?!"_

 _"_ _Yep,_ this country frowns upon _murder_. Some even get the _Death Penalty_. Depending on the severity of the situation and what the Jury rules"

Belle's eyes widened, "And if he goes now?"

"-I'll talk to Sheriff Swan and see if we can contain the situation. He could end up serving his sentence right here in Storybrooke."

"-You mean she could take him across the town line?"

"-Yeah, he wasn't part of any curse so it's possible"

The Bookworm's knees buckled, "Gideon, _What Have You Done?"_

"-My thoughts exactly," Raymond agreed, looking up the local newspaper he was reading to give the girls some illusion of privacy…

It was later in the afternoon that Belle once more found herself at the Police Station. Just coming down the hallway as she heard Emma read her son his rights.

"-Mother!" he called out, gripping the bars of the cell door. "Mother, whatever they told you is a lie! You _know_ me, I would never do this! _Heroes don't kill!"_

Every ounce of her _wanted_ to believe him, but Belle found that she couldn't ignore the facts. Especially as she stared at his completely bandage hand. "-So, you _didn't GET Drunk,_ BREAK into Granny's and attempt to _KILL_ your own _Father_ and _Niece?"_ she asked brokenly.

"-Everything I did, I did for you. _For Us"_

Belle shook her head vividly, "- _NO! It wasn't,_ and _THAT_ kind of answer is _exactly_ what your father _would_ use at his worst. Like it or not, you _are HIS_ son. It's been a long _hard_ road, but I can freely admit that now."

Gideon stepped back away from the door, shocked. _"-How can you say that?_ I am _not_ a Coward! _"_

"-Well what you did this morning _was_ a pretty cowardly thing to do" interjected Riley, coming up from behind them, leaning on Ray. She'd just been released from the hospital.

 _"_ _-What do you know about it?!"_ he spat.

"-Ahh! I was _there!_ Remember? And _Thank Goodness_ the Sacrificial Protection was working for Bobby!"

 _"_ _-Sacrificial Protection?"_ questioned the Sheriff.

The Dark One sighed, "-When Grandpa took on Gideon's original fate, that kind of act left its mark on _both_ of them. Apart from the psychic link: _They can sense the other's pain. -_ Bobby and Gideon can _never_ harm each other.

Your burn _will_ heal Gideon, but the hideous scar will _remain_ for the rest of your life. Because it came from the _deepest,_ most powerful magic: _"True Love."_

The young man raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "True Love did this? Yeah right, and I don't buy that he "sacrificed" himself for me crap"

 _"_ _-Are you illiterate?"_

 _"_ _-NO!_ Why?"

In a puff of magic smoke, bright golden contracts appeared before him inside the cell and unscrolled themselves. Leaving the ink and the fine print clear as day.

 _"_ _What-?!"_

"- _This_ is a copy of the contract Rumpelstiltskin signed three _hundred_ and seventeen years ago for _your BROTHER_ , "Baelfire" said the Dark One pointed to the oldest, "And this _is_ the one he signed _for YOU."_

Gideon initially reached for the papers smirking, thinking that he'd finally caught Rumple in the act. But his expression changed drastically as he read, and visions of the past blossomed before his eyes.

He saw his father, nothing like the powerful, conniving, dark wizard he'd come to expect as a _measly_ crippled spinner. Trapped in an unhappy marriage with the _only_ good thing going for him is his little boy. Watching his brother get bitten by the Poisonous Snake, Fredrake's Price and the Aftermath.

Then he looked at his own.

"-Mother?" Gideon's voice asked desperately begging to not be true.

"-Your Father had a plan to get rid of the contract with Hades," said Belle wringing her hands. "I didn't approve of it and took matters into my own hands after talking with Zelena. _But I Didn't Understand_ THE PRICE nor the _Side Effects_ of the Curse.

I almost _killed_ you and if you _had_ _survived:_ Your life would be very different. I guess Rumple saw that sometime after the Temple of Morpheus and _chose_ to save you. _He's the real Hero,_ Gideon. Not me"

 _"_ _-No!"_ he denied, coming closer to the door. "I _refuse_ to believe it. Mother, _when_ are you getting me out of here?" "-You're _not_ getting out, YOU PUNK!" said Ray.

The young man blinked and took notice of the stranger for the first time. "And _WHO_ are you?"

 _"_ _-I'm_ Riley's Fiancée and _Bobby's_ Stepfather, Welcome to the family." Rearing his arm back, Raymond sucker punched Gideon's face through the bars. The blow landing him on his butt where he spat out a tooth.

"Hey! _Hey!"_ said Emma, "Do I have to arrest _you too?"_

"-Nope Sheriff, I got it all out. I think he got the message: " _You Don't Mess With Family."_

"-Gideon?" Belle asked concerned, as she saw him trying to magic away the blood and fix his mouth, but it wasn't working.

"-Why can't I?"

"-The black cuff on your left wrist, suspends your magic" explained Sheriff Swan. "Curtesy of your late grandfather: "Peter Pan," he invented it."

"-Emma Swan" he now pleaded, _"I need my magic."_

 _"_ _-No,_ you don't, and you have proven yourself to be untrustworthy. _The cuff stays_ "

"-Mother?" he turned to Belle, hopefully she had the Sheriff's ear.

"-I'm _sorry_ Son, but I've entered into a contract with Riley and the Sheriff. That I hope will ultimately benefit you." _"-WHAT?!"_

"-The _penalty_ for _break in_ and _attempted murder_ outside of Storybrooke is _10 years_ in prison. _Eight,_ if they let you off with good behavior and parole" said Riley.

"-In Storybrooke however, _this_ is _how_ it's going to go down:

 _You,_ Gideon French _are_ going to be confined here in this cell for the next _three_ months. After that you will be released into your Mother's custody at the Pink House. Where you go will be very limited and you _will_ wear an ankle tracking bracelet for the next year. In the meantime, you will have weekly sessions of counseling with Dr. Hopper (aka Jiminy Cricket) that will start tomorrow and continue for the next _five_ years. Along with the magical restraint cuff" stated Emma. "Personally, I think this is too good for you. But your Mother _has_ been a big help to us over the years. _Don't Waste This Gift…_ "

Gideon grumbled, things were _not_ going his way. Mother was supposed to be on _his_ side, after all he'd done for her. Despite what he saw and what others were saying. He just knew _he had_ done the right thing for them.

Shame that he hadn't succeeded though.

 _Now,_ he had a bad burn, a busted jaw with a tooth missing. His magic suspended and was to _serve_ a much "lighter" prison sentence. Like _he_ was some sort of Heathen. Didn't they _know_ who he was?!

Gideon _almost_ wished the little insect that his father pretended to be hadn't killed Fiona and restored his heart. At least _then_ he'd have a "believable" excuse.

 _But_ if that was the case?

He would _still_ be forced to duel Emma Swan and kill _her._ And he did not relish the thought of killing the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. _Oh well! Decisions, decisions…_

"-Gideon!" Belle called out to him.

"-WHAT?" he spat, not thrilled to find his mother still talking nonsense.

"-I asked if you still had the book with you?"

Now _that_ was a dagger to the heart. "-It's here," thrusting the binding through the cell door away from his person. "-Gideon?" she whispered brokenly as she knelt to pick up the discarded treasure.

"-It's going to be okay Belle, he's _just_ throwing a tantrum" assured Riley.

' _As if!'_

"-A Tantrum?"

"-Yep, Welcome to Parenthood…"


	17. Chapter 17

Belle stepped back, looking from him to her.

"-Hey what's this?" questioned Emma as she peered over the bookworm's shoulder.

The book's pages were open to a blank passage towards the beginning where a smudged-out inscription was written. "-My mother dedicated this book to me on my last birthday before…Before she was killed saving my life from the ogres that invaded our castle."

 _"_ _-Sorry,"_ both the Sheriff and Riley said at the same time.

"-Thank you," said Belle, "She wanted me to be the best Hero I could be."

"-If you want?" offered Riley, "I could restore it to the original standard?"

"-But, what would you want in return?" she asked, tempted by the suggestion.

 _"_ _-Nothing,_ I think we understand each other better now. This one would be on me."

Lightly waving her hand over the page, causing the blotted ink to recede back into word formation. Then using her other one, a light burst of magic zapped the page.

"-What-ah?"

"-A Preservation spell, so your mother's gift will always stay pristine."

 _"_ _-Th- Thank You,"_ Belle answered, touched. "But I thought, you wanted me to give it up?"

The Dark One just smiled, "Look-" she pointed to the message:

 _"_ _My Dearest Belle, I hope these tales will inspire you to be the best Person you can be. For THAT is what makes a True Hero… Happy Birthday, Love Mama"_

"-She wrote it better, then I could ever say."

The beauty silently clinched the book close to her chest.

" _All this time_ …? What she _really_ wanted from me was written down right here? She never wanted me to be a "hero", she wanted me to be a _good person!"_ exclaimed Belle as she remembered her mother's expression when she had first received it. That tight smile with pain behind her eyes as her daughter skimmed over the dedication and threw her arms around her. Promising that she wouldn't let her down and to one day be the "Best Hero" she could be.

 _"_ _-Belle, I think you're missing the point_ " said Riley putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your Mother probably loved you very much. _She would have wanted you to be HAPPY._ If being a "Hero" was your dream, she would've wanted that for you. _Just not to forget the most IMPORTANT things first._ And you're not the only one learning or re-learning a lesson here."

Gesturing to both a brooding Gideon and a subdued Sheriff Swan, who uncrossed her arms and spoke up.

"Belle, I _never_ wanted to be a "Hero" or "The Savior". That role was assigned for me before birth.

 _My_ dream has always been to locate my parents and to find my _home._ I first learned what that meant from Neal – _Baelfire_ , when he and I first started dating. He told me: " _Home is a place that when you're away from, you just MISS."_ It took me and Hook falling through Zelena's time portal. To understand that _that_ place is here in Storybrooke with my family.

Chasing after monsters, slaying dragons and rescuing people. That is _their_ dream, not mine.

I'm a "Hero" for _Henry_ , but if I was given a choice. After all these years, I would gladly hang up the supernatural badge in favor of being a _regular_ small-town Cop. _That_ is what I initially ran for at the election when he was ten, hoping to inspire him that there are real heroes out there."

Belle was stunned.

Here was the _daughter_ of _Snow White_ and _Prince Charming_ , the couple she most looked up to. Saying that she _didn't_ _want_ her parents' life style and was actually _tired_ of it?

"-Everyone has their own dreams" said Ray, "Did you ever ask Rumple what _his_ dream was?"

"-No, I-! I didn't think that was necessary," answered Belle, remembering when the previous author "Isaac" wrote in that enchanted book which switched their lives around, under Rumple's guidance.

Thankfully Riley guessed what time she was thinking of, "-Maybe when he had that author create that illusion? It was really compromise between his dream and your own. What he knew of it, at least."

The bookworm raised an eyebrow, "You're really good at making me think."

The Dark One smiled, "That's what modern educated women are supposed to do here. They read books, _then_ they start getting ideas and _thinking…_ "

She then cleared her throat, "Now if you don't mind, seeing as I'm going to be stuck in this town a little while longer. I am going to pick up some flowers and pay my respects to my Dad's grave. Good Day"

"-Do you want me to go with you? I know where it is" asked Emma.

"-No thank you Sheriff. This is something I have to do on my own, or at least with as few people as possible." Meshing her fingers with Ray's, "But if you'll give me directions..?"

After getting them, the couple turned to leave. Only to pause when a voice called out from behind "-Wait!"

It was Belle. "-I'll go with you; my father is the florist in town. I've been meaning to talk with him anyway" she said, having realized there was nothing more she could do for Gideon when he was in this state of mind. Maybe tomorrow with Dr. Hopper would be better? With one last painful look at the cell with her son facing his back to her, Belle walked away. She didn't stop until they had turned the corner…

Later on down at Game of Thorns, Moe French or " _Maurice"_ as he was known in the Enchanted Forest. Was in the back of his shop doing inventory and making out the orders for next week when the little bell rang at the front desk.

"-Just a minute," he called as he made his way to greet his customers. _"-Belle?"_ he asked, surprised to see his wayward daughter standing there. "Wh-? What are you doing here?"

"Our business can wait Father, right now Riley-" she said making a gesture towards the woman leaning against Ray with a handmade bouquet of white lilies and Roses. "-Would like to buy these flowers to put on Baelfire's grave."

"-Who?"

"-Rumpelstiltskin's son – _Henry Mills'_ Father. Turns out he was Riley's father too."

"-The _new_ Dark One?" he questioned, now directing his eyes on her. "-You're not welcome here! _Get Out!_ "

"-Father!" Belle scolded, embarrassed at her father's rudeness.

"-I won't have anymore _Beasts_ interfering in my domain."

"-That's just fine with me!" slapping a $20 bill on the counter. _"-You Bigoted Racist!"_

Moe's eyes dilated in shock, "-What did you just call me?! _DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"_

But Riley and Ray just kept on walking towards the door.

"-Hey! _HEY! I'm talking to you!"_ the overweight man charged after them.

Riley spun on her heel getting right up in his face. "- _NO! I DON'T know WHO you are! I ONLY know WHAT you are!_ So, _we're_ _EVEN…"_ Slamming the door upon their exit.

Moe shook his head back and forth, "I've never been so insulted,"

"She's right," Belle whispered,

"-What was that?"

"- She is right, to a point. You do have a problem with anyone who is not like us. Or even when someone voices their different opinion and-! With all due respect Papa, you _did START_ the fight. Come to think of it, it _was_ also _you_ who threw the first insult at Rumpelstiltskin when he came to help us."

Moe was getting uncomfortable, "-Belle, my girl. There are things you don't understand. That is _not_ your _place_ to understand. I wish you would trust me on this: _I know what's best for you!"_

Belle sighed, not ready to have this argument _again._

 _"_ _-_ That's where you are wrong Father. We are in a different land now, and there are a new set of rules we must abide by if we are to survive here outside of Storybrooke.

I am _not_ a little _girl,_ not anymore. I'm a _35_ -year-old _woman,_ who's _finally_ being _taught_ how to be a responsible _Adult_ and good _Parent_ by someone who is 13 years my junior. The very person you just charged out of here. _Life's_ circumstances _made_ her that way. But she still tries to be a good person, which is _more_ than I have ever done these last couple of years."

"-Don't put yourself down Belle," despite his current feelings, it hurt him to hear his daughter talk that way about herself.

"-I've had a hard _wake-up_ call the last 3 days and I'm starting to see things more clearly. Including my relationship with Rumple,"

 _"_ _Belle-!"_

 _"_ _-_ I told you and I told him: " _No one decides my fate but me"_ But I couldn't see what she had in mind as the result of my stupidity. _I almost KILLED my own son_ in taking that Sleeping Curse, then I proceeded to indulge him with the current anger and hate I felt. He went after him Papa, Gideon almost killed his father."

 _"_ _-Belle,"_ said Moe putting his hands on her shoulders. "He's the son of a Monster. _Of Course,_ he's going to have traits. It cannot be helped, I know. _Believe me, I know"_

The Beauty shrugged his hands off of her, "-No you don't know, you never even tried to give Rumple a chance!"

 _"_ _-Do you really think you're the only one who fell in love with a Beast?!"_ he yelled into her face.

For the third time today, Belle was stunned. "-What?"

 _"_ _-Your Mother and I had an arranged marriage Belle!_ I never chose her, and she didn't choose me. It was our parents. We never even _met_ until our wedding day"

The bookworm just stood there with her mouth gaping.

"-Belle," he said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way. The only true love we had was for you. But I grew to care for her, and she -me. Despite having a child together, it never went beyond friendship.

At the time of our marriage, my heart belonged to another. A peasant girl in a neighboring village:

 _Anita Lucas,_ the daughter of Widow Lucas. You know her as "Granny" here"

Belle gasped, "-Father are you saying what I think you're?"

Moe nodded, "Red is your sister…

I thought Anita and I wanted the same thing:

To get away from it all and start our own lives together. I didn't want to be King, in fact I was second in line. Your Uncle Philippe was supposed to take the throne. It was what our father trained him for.

Then came the full harvest moon, Anita and I had just become secretly engaged. She was in the early stages of her pregnancy when it happened.

Philippe and I had been sent to accompany the royal caravan that dealt with prized goods and relief we needed for the long winter ahead from what would become King Leopold's kingdom. It was in the middle of the night; the men had wanted to stop and make camp…"

Belle watched her father in almost shock and intrigue as far away look came in his eyes.

"- But I was stubborn and suggested that we'd take this short cut through the woods. We were already so close to home and I had walked the path so many times before with Anita. Philippe never got to spend much time out of the castle these last few years. So he trusted me and ordered the men to follow my lead.

The deeper into the woods we got, the more we began to hear sounds of a wolf pack howling in the distance. Then coming closer and closer, _they found us._

There were at least ten of them, before the light in the torches blew out. The horses reared up and ran off and the wagons were overturned. But _none_ of that compared to the screams of the men and my brother fighting a nearly invisible enemy.

I was down on the ground with a sprained ankle from being thrown when I felt a wolf began to snap at my legs. My arm reached out for anything that might help. My hand miraculously found a still lit torch. I swung the flame at the wolf, and he backed off, running away. As I righted myself, Philippe cried out and I ran in the direction of his voice. I found him, _but it was too late…_

One wolf had pounce on his seeping chest and bit his jugular.

In rage, I flashed the flame at it but then the sun came up. She along with every other wolf that attacked us turned _Human!_

 _It was Anita!_

Horrified I just stood there. _My love was a BEAST and she had just KILLED my BROTHER!_

All the other beasts ran off, but Anita stood tall and defiant. Even as what was left of our company seized her. Gathered Philippe's body, and ushered me along home."

 _"_ _-Oh Papa…"_


	18. Chapter 18

Belle stood there in horrifying silence as she listened to the living _nightmare_ her father was describing.

Years ago, back in the Enchanted Forest. She had asked Mama what her and Papa's story was. Dreaming that it must have been an epic romance/adventure, like in her books. A forlorn look would come over her mother's face that Belle didn't understand when she said, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Now, Belle had the answer. It was epic _alright…_ An _EPIC_ _Tragedy!_

"-Father was _furious,_ both at her and at me. It was my actions that cost him his favorite son." Moe continued,

 _"_ _-Favorite?"_ she asked, unable to comprehend loving one child more than his brother.

"-My father played favorites when it came to _everything,_ my g- _Young Lady._ Philippe was the sole son of his surviving wife. _I_ on the other hand was the son of his Mistress,"

Belle's eyes widened.

"-Now he was in a predicament, Queen Marie was too old to bare another and my mother, Babette had died. If he was to secure his legacy, and keep the kingdom going. _It was all up to me._ Needless to say, Father came down hard on me for months. I was practically under house arrest.

And it was only through my constant _begging_ and _pleading,_ that Anita and our unborn child remain _alive_ in the dungeons. Then the announcement came that the Bride my father had selected for Philippe from another part of the province was in route to our castle-"

 _"_ _-Mama?!"_ Belle gasped,

Moe nodded. "-At the same time, Anita began labor and delivered "Red" that night. What should have been a joyous occasion, now just made things more complicated. I never even got to hold her. But my father finally struck a deal with me:

 _\- He couldn't afford to have them around distracting me._

As much as he wanted to kill Anita for taking away Philippe. He was willing to forever banish her from the land and give the baby to Widow Lucas in the hopes the she would not turn out to be a Beast like her mother. You could never tell right away…"

"-So you took the deal?" Belle asked sadly,

"-That I did, and personally contacted Widow Lucas. She agreed with me and didn't want her grandchild growing up around a wolf pack.

Anita was heartbroken as she watched her mother enter the cell and take away her daughter. I was restricted from even going to see her one last time. The next morning, she was brought to the very edge of the province and let go.

I never saw Anita again, what I know about after came from Red.

She doesn't know she's mine, no one does except for _Granny_ and now _you._ When it was discovered that she was indeed a beast in her early teenage years. I gave Widow Lucas the gold to pay for the enchanted red cloak…

Before the week was out, I found myself standing at an altar waiting for a total stranger to come down the aisle. She was beautiful but I didn't care. My heart wasn't in it as I numbly said the words that would seal our fate.

Six months passed, the only thing we did was share a bed together. Father was getting impatient, and _her_ father had died of an illness.

Finally, we did what we had to do and produced an heir, for the good of the kingdom."

 _"_ _-For the good of the -?!"_

"-Belle, my life _hasn't_ been about what _I_ _wanted_ since I was 24 years old. It's been about _NEEDS,_ the needs of our people. That thought has been drilled into my head over and over. We – your mother and I didn't start to become a family until after you were born. Caring for you sparked our friendship..."

The bookworm took a step back, shaking her head.

"-Belle, _Belle!"_ said Moe, taking her hands in his, while making her look at him. _"_ The reason _why_ I told you this is. You told me today that you were an _adult. PROVE_ it to me by accepting the truth as it is and not make up some fantasy that sounds more appealing. _Show me that I can trust you…"_

The Beauty left the flower shop with even more conflicting thoughts and emotions in her head. ' _Have I always been so Blind and Immature?'_

With a white flower in her hand, Belle made her way to Bae's grave. Hoping to find Riley. Sure enough, she found them. Riley was sitting on the ground, leaning against Ray. Talking to the headstone where her father's body rested.

But what got to Belle the most was the sight of _Rumple_ playfully knocking his knuckles on the sides of it and tracing the engravement with dirt on his hands and pants.

 _'_ _He's so near his son and he doesn't even know it'_ she thought as a tear ran down her cheek. It had been years since she'd been here.

"-Belle," said Riley getting up as Ray scooped up Rumple to put him on his shoulders.

"-What can I do for you?" The bookworm's silence was answer enough as she stared at the toddler.

"-Can I?" she finally asked, holding her arms out. Sharing a look with Ray, he reluctantly passed the boy to Riley.

"-Bobby," she addressed him. "This is Miss Belle, she's a nice lady who's going to take you to the park."

"-Hi B-Bobby," Belle greeted, taking him into her arms. Like with Granny, he just melted into her neck. She couldn't help smiling in return, giving him a quick hug. "-The Park?" she questioned, looking over his shoulder.

"-It seems like a proper first outing for a half hour. Ray and I will be there, just in the background."

The bookworm seemed to realize this was another test of trust. But _this_ was one _she_ was determined _not_ to _fail_ …

Belle paced herself among the bookshelves later that night, deep in thought. Her time with him was bittersweet. On one hand, " _Bobby"_ was an adorable delight that she loved playing with. But on the other, _"Rumple"_ was so close, but she couldn't talk to him, at least not really.

Then it occurred to her, maybe she could?!

In one of Rumple's old books that he left here, there was an ancient magic ritual for soul visitation into the Dream World. Of course! she'd _need_ Riley's _permission_ and _more_ because. The Dark One would _have to_ perform the spell…

 _"_ _-Are you OUT of your mind!?"_ was the couple's reaction when she told them her request the next day.

"-Do you have _any_ idea _what_ you are asking? The _dangers_ that spell could expose Bobby to?! He's _still_ a _Baby!"_ shouted his protective "Mother".

 _"_ _-Please!"_ Belle begged, _"-I'm desperate!_ I DO whatever and _PAY whatever._ Just… let…me… _talk to him"_

The Dark One raised an eyebrow.

An hour later, after retrieving the book and looking over the spell thoroughly with Ray at her side. Riley finally spoke to her, "If we do this? _We are doing it MY way:_

 _Number 1._ – If _anything_ happens to him while you're there, I will hold you _personally_ responsible.

 _2\. – NO Fighting,_ I am _not_ going to do this _if_ you are _just_ going to pick up where you left off. _This is YOUR chance for closer._ Because –

 _Number 3.-_ This is a _One_ -Shot Deal. _IF_ that part of him remembers _when_ he's older, then that's a _different_ story. _But don't hold your breath._

These terms are _Nonnegotiable,_ and the _price_ of the magic is "A Voice _for_ a Voice."

"-Excuse me?!"

" _-Laryngitis._ If you want to talk to Grandpa in _that_ world, you'll lose the ability to speak in _this_ one. Not permanently, for the next 2-3 days after you wake up…"

Noticing the look on Belle's face, signaling that she was about to interrupt. Riley grumbled,

"-I _don't_ make the rules when it comes to spells, _all_ Dark Ones have been forced to extract an extreme payment for ones such as powerful as this.

 _Even Rumple_ , as much as you would've wanted him to be a good citizen and help out for free.

The magic will take payment either way, and it _doesn't CARE who pays or WHAT it hurts"_

"-You make it sound intelligent?"

 _"_ _-It is._ Ask Emma or Hook, their time as the Dark Ones had the physical personified manifestation actually _talking_ to them, whispering all the time in their ears what to do. I see him _every day!_ It takes on the form of _Grandpa_ to torment me! It even _sounds_ like him- _"_

The Bookworms eyes widened in shock, "You mean _you're_ _Possessed?!"_

Riley did a face plant, "That's _exactly_ _WHAT_ the Dark One is… I don't make deals lightly, take some time to think it over."

After Belle left their hotel room to meet up with Dr. Hopper at the Police station for Gideon's appointment. Ray put a concerned hand on Riley's shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"-Riley…Honey, are you sure about this?"

"-No," she replied in a shaky voice. "But something _has_ to be done. _For ALL our sakes…"_


	19. Chapter 19

The counseling hour passed slowly, Gideon was uncooperative. He just sat there and glared at the Doctor's questions until the hour was up.

"Well I guess that's, that. We'll try again next week" said Jiminy, packing away his notebook and pen.

"- _Me too,"_ Belle agreed, getting up from her chair to her son's surprise.

"-Mother? _You're actually abandoning me?"_ speaking his first words since they came in.

Belle sighed as she put on her coat,

"-I'm _not_ giving up on you Gideon. We just need a break, _I NEED this break._ The world doesn't revolve around our wants and desires, or so I'm learning. There was a lot going on with me _before_ you came back, it's doubled and-"

"-And WHAT?" he spat impatient.

"- _YOUR actions and attitude_ this last couple days have _NOT_ been _helping._ They say you can _feel_ others emotions? _So WHY_ can't you understand _how_ much we're _trying_ to help you? Or how mentally _EXHAUSTED I am?... Maybe? MAYBE you, just DON'T CARE"_ said Belle, shaking her head with visible tears in her eyes.

 _"_ _-Mother?"_ her son questioned, clearly becoming affected by the tears and words she was speaking.

"-Goodbye Gideon, I'll see you in a week" she continued and kept right on walking. Painfully ignoring her child's cries for her to stop and come back.

Once she got outside the station through, it was another voice asking her to "Wait up!" wanting her attention. It was Dr. Hopper.

"-Sorry things didn't go the way you planned Archie" Belle apologized.

"-That's fine Belle, he's an angry young man whose been through a lot. Thankfully, we've got time" he assured her before speaking his mind. "-You said in there that you're going through stuff right now? _Belle,_ if you ever need to talk by yourself? I'm always here for you."

The bookworm looked thoughtful, "-Do you have a moment right now?"

The former cricket nodded "-Of Course,"

Quickly they began to walk and talk,

"-I guess the main thing on my mind right now is that I have a deal on the table from the Dark One. It's a spell so I can visit Rumple's Soul in our dreams. But there's a catch:

 _I have to say "Goodbye" to him_ because she's not going to do it more than once.

I can't say "Goodbye!" _"_ I'm _not ready_ to say "Goodbye!" We were _supposed_ to spend the rest of our lives together! Even when he left, there was a small part of me that kept hoping he would come back and we'd be a family again, somehow."

Dr. Hopper listened patiently,

"-Having to say a final "Goodbye" to a loved one is one of the hardest things, we have to do in this life. _It's never easy._ Some never even _get_ a chance. One minute they're there and the next they are not. That's why you need to _treasure_ the time you _do_ have.

Just because we live in Storybrooke doesn't mean we live Storybook lives."

He dry swallowed before continuing. " _I_ am the son of two thieving puppeteer tricksters and I indirectly caused the _death_ of Geppetto's parents back in our land. _Those creepy puppets hanging in Gold's Shop…_ "

"-No!" Belle gasped,

"-Yes." Archie hung his head, "I was so desperate to get away from my parents as a grown man that I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin for a potion to "Set me free".

But the next night, they wanted to run a scam on the locals. I reluctantly went along as usual.

Taking shelter in Geppetto's family home, my father switched the vial of rain water we used for the potion. I'll never forget the face of that young boy who had been so kind, even giving me his umbrella in the pouring rain. Coming home find…

The former Ruel Ghorm has her faults but she _did_ help me. It was she who turned me into a cricket. So, I could finally get away from my parents and "help" Geppetto."

He paused, "I've tried my best over the long years and some good has come from it. But I'm no substitute for his parents, and I can never undo what I did. _It's something I have to live with…"_

The Bookworm listened to the Cricket's real-life story, little by little she was realizing that the lives she had assumed people lived weren't turning out to be all that grand:

-She was _not_ a child born of true love, like she'd always dreamt.

\- Her father was a bitter, _hurting_ man whose happy ending had been taken away from him at a young age.

 _–_ _Emma,_ "The Savior" had achieved a different dream then those of her family and _didn't_ want their life.

 _-Riley_ unwillingly became the "Dark One" at 20 and chose to _raise_ her grandfather. Now Jiminy, -

"-Belle, what was your "Goodbye" like when Rumple first left Storybrooke?" asked the kind doctor.

She grimaced as feelings of anger and sadness came with the memory.

"-I did not have much say in it. I walked into his shop and there he was packing. When I questioned him, he accused _me_ and others (meaning " _Henry"_ and _Our Son_ ) of _NOT caring_ about him! He was leaving so he wouldn't _ruin_ our family. But he did, by taking himself away. _That was not fair! He had no right-!"_

"-Kind of like what you were doing earlier?"

 _"_ _-Excuse me?"_

Dr. Hopper bit his lip, "-Belle this is a very small town. It's prone to gossip and your guys' actions towards one another before he left was not a secret.

-Especially the verbal showdown on Killian's ship after Dr. Jackal, the people in Granny's talked about it for days.

-Not to mention Zelena went to the papers with the story after you failed to get the wand to transport you back to the Enchanted Forest.

I wished you both would have come to me then. But you didn't and it escalated.

I knew it was going to end badly.

You were two "Right fighters" at each other and unwilling to compromise.

I honestly thought Gideon was going to pay the price, then when the news came that Rumple left. Despite how sad the conditions were _, I was relieved._

Maybe he stood a chance now that he wasn't going to grow up in the middle of his parents' war zone? Some part of me thinks deep down Rumpelstiltskin realized that-"

 _"_ _-He did,_ before he left. Rumple told me "That our _sick "GAME"_ was over!" said Belle, now ashamed that her and her husband's dirty laundry had been made public.

Archie nodded,

"-Belle, I can't tell you what to do, I can only offer advice. But mine to you is:

If I was in your position? _I would take the deal and try to achieve as good an ending as possible._

By being fully open and honest with one another, and _using_ the skills you have learned."

After saying "Goodbye," and thanking him. The beauty continued to walk in silence to the library. She tried her best to keep her chin up and not show the emotions and thoughts bothering her until the doors closed from behind.

Letting it _all_ out, sobbing. She grieved for _Rumple,_ for _Gideon,_ for herself and their _public image_.

She had wanted to be a "Hero" her _entire_ life. But she wasn't taken seriously back in their land. Not until the day Rumpelstiltskin had showed up willing to aid their people, for a price. She gladly paid it, and something more came: _Their Love_.

But it _wasn't enough_. _Not_ for him - _OR her._

It had taken _Riley_ coming to town, for her to begin to acknowledge _her part_ in this. And with _what_ Dr. Hopper _just_ admitted?

She _now_ understood the strange looks that she'd been getting from people every time she went outside her home or the library for the last 2 years.

Storybrooke had been her chance to start fresh after the first curse was broken. And for 3 ½ years, she had succeeded despite her connection with the "Dark One."

She'd even become friends with her "real- life" idols:

 _Snow White and Prince charming's family_. Hoping that maybe one day, people would look up to her as well for doing the right thing.

 _All of that was DESTROYED now._

Because her and Rumple's marital problems got out of hand.

 _Jiminy Cricket_ actually _thought_ him leaving them and Storybrooke was a _good_ thing for Gideon…

Now her son, had the _reputation_ of following in his father's _murderous_ footsteps. Despite never even meeting him, not officially. _Not at all_ what she had pictured when she gave him that name.

 _Zelena…?_

Belle couldn't believe that she had went to the Press about them. Belle really thought she had changed down in the underworld, when they were trying to save Robin from Hades. Then again, _after_ what she had learned of her and Rumple's past, on top of Bae's death.

Belle was finally understanding his attitude toward Zelena. And that _she_ had actually ran to-

 _Gods!_ Riley, Ray, and _Rumple_ had it correct _– She was a Spoiled Brat. She DIDN'T deserve this chance!_

But Gods and Riley willing, she would take it. IF only to say she was _"Sorry."_

Before the end of the day, Belle once more located the Dark One and her family back at Granny's Inn.

"-Riley?"

"-Yes,"

 _"_ _\- We have a deal._ I agree to all the conditions, and the price" Belle sighed, stretching out her hand…

That night under the cover of darkness. The couple and their son met the bookworm inside the clock tower.

"-Do you have it?" Riley asked, having sent Belle back to Gold's Shop to retrieve the wand.

"-Yes," she confirmed holding it out.

"-Good" taking the object in hand, waving it to summon a portal.

"-Where are we going?"

"-Back to the temple of Morpheus, the lunar eclipse of the half moon is tonight. The perfect time for two souls, one that has passed on to meet in the Dream world."

With the portal summoned, the Dark One gestured to Belle. "-After you,"

The bookworm went in first, followed by Ray carrying Bobby, then Riley to seal it up. Arriving at the temple, it didn't look that much different then the last time she had woken up in it. Other than dark, but Riley lit the torches, so that made it better.

"-No turning back, are you sure you want to do this?" she said, giving her a final warning.

But the Beauty just nodded, and the Dark One preceded.

Coaxing her son and Belle to drink this blue liquid while sitting at opposite ends of this marble platform in the middle of the room where the skylight was. Riley started chanting as they laid back flat and quickly drifted to sleep with the dust of Morpheus sprinkled on them.

Just in time too, for the moon went completely back, then she stopped,

 _"_ _-It's all up to them now… they have until Sunrise."_

Belle opened her eyes to find herself in land she did not recognize. She was laying on a warm grassy hill overlooking a charming small castle in the distance.

It was not the "Dark Castle", she knew that for a fact. Having memorized its layout. Still it intrigued her, wondering if that's where Rumple was.

Belle eventually made there, having received no answer to her knock. She found the door unlocked and went in. Inside it was anything but quiet, there was laughter. _Children's laughter…_ and _his!_

Belle smiled to herself as she heard that familiar impish giggle, rounding the corner to discover the great hall filled with three boys and a girl that Rumple took turns playing with, even giving rides on his back.

"-Riley dearie come here" he called as the girl came over. "I'm going to teach you how to spin," he said, showing her the wheel.

The child clapped in delight "Yay!"as yards of gold string appeared.

"-Henry, Bae, Gideon! Don't do that!" he warned the boys, whose fake sword fighting was getting too close to the chipped cup on the pedestal. "-Belle should be home soon,"

he muttered as he gazed adoringly at the portrait hanging on the fireplace wall of _HER_ in a _Shiny White Knight uniform!_

She reached out to touch his shoulder. "-Rumple?" successfully getting his attention. Everything around them faded, except for the room.

 _"_ _-Hello Dearie..."_


	20. Chapter 20

_"_ _-Rumple…"_ said Belle, almost unable to believe her eyes.

The man of her dreams kept his distance though, as he stood and turned to face her, with arms relaxed at his sides.

"-You're looking well. But Dearie, you _must_ have been really desperate to make yet _another_ deal with _The Dark One._ What can I do for you?"

"-I just- I just wanted to talk _"_

" _-To me?"_ Rumple raised an eyebrow, curiously. "Why? I have nothing more to offer you"

 _"_ _-That's not true Rumple, you-!"_

The imp put his hand up in a "stop" motion,

"-Tell me Dearie, did you really have my granddaughter bring us here, just so you could assign blame for everything currently going wrong in your life? Then again, you've never understood the meaning of " _Rest in Peace."_

 _"_ _-PEACE_ is _why_ we are here Rumpelstiltskin. I _don't like_ how we left things. If this is the _last_ time we see each other, I want my _heart_ and _conscience_ to know I did all I could"

Rumple chuckled darkly without humor. "-That's the problem Belle: _It's always about you…"_

The automatic response inside of the bookworm's head was screaming " _Me?!_ What about YOU?!" but she never said them. Instead,

"-You're right,"

The imp snapped his head up in surprise "-What?"

"-I said "You were right Rumple. _I am_ partially to blame for this whole mess, and so are you. _We Did It Together_ and _all_ of Storybrooke _knows_ what we've done too."

He shook his head, "-I don't care about other people Dearie. My only concern is my family."

It was Belle's turn to raise an eyebrow. "-And _WHO is_ your family Rumple?"

"-Bae, You, Henry, Riley, Ray, Any of their future little ones, and Gideon. Everyone else can go to hell"

" _-How did you get this way?_ I've met your counterpart, "Bobby?" He is _so_ sweet and _loving…_ What happened?" she questioned.

"- _Bobby_ is growing up with _everything_ I _never had_ as a child:

Loving protective parents, stability and good strong values. The only adults that ever came close were the spinster women, from whom I learned my trade.

 _But from birth until I turned 40, no_ matter _how_ good a neighbor I _tried_ to be in the village. I was treated as _nothing more_ then something you _stepped in_ when walking through a pasture."

"-I'm sure that's not true-"

"-Not to sound mean Belle, but _how would you know?_ Your great grandparents weren't even born yet."

She bit her lip, this was turning out harder than she thought as she felt her old behavior patterns threatening to kick in. "-Please Rumple, I shouldn't have assumed. It's just that from what I've seen, it is _usually_ the _other_ way around."

"-Belle I was a _very different_ person then the _Showman_ who entered your father's castle and struck a deal with you. I was practically a _Pauper_ back then. _No glamorous_ lifestyle for me.

With my crippled Coward status, I struggled to keep a _roof_ over our heads, _food_ in our stomachs. I even _made_ our own _clothes_. The only _REASON_ people bothered with me in those days was because I still provided the finest affordable thread locally.

Before Milah left, over half my small earnings she would spend down at the pub. Then the Duke of the Frontlands where I lived made it worse, with his edict that _Children_ as young _as_ _14_ were being called to serve on the _battlefield_ against the _Ogres_. _Not a pretty life…_

One I felt that I had _No Control_ over. That's what _POWER means_ to me. As the Dark One, for the _FIRST time_ in _my_ life _I Had a Say_ about _What Happens,_ to Bae and myself… You wanted _TRUTH_ Dearie, and there it is. _In black and white."_

"-Why didn't you just tell me along time ago?" asked the Beauty, relieved that she was finally getting a straight answer.

" _-Honesty_ has never been the best color in me, because of the _aftermath_ it has brought out in other people. Often, it's not what they want to hear… _I have gotten hurt in the past."_

"-But you're not telling, _hurt me"_

 _"_ _-_ I know that- Riley described it best: " _I'm dammed if I do, and dammed if I don't"_ a _NO_ win situation. At the time all I could think of was avoiding the topic all together,

I also made the assumption that _you knew_ that magic is power. And _power meant control_. Where I came from those two words used were interchangeable."

Belle sighed, "-Riley told me _exactly_ what the Dark One was. _Oh Rumple_ … _how_ could you _stand_ to be possessed like that? And you went _back_ to it, _willingly_?"

"-To summarize in a single sentence: " _I felt that I had NOTHING left."_ But the Demon just fed on my depression and everything else."

 _"_ _-Depression?"_ said Belle surprised and shocked, this was the first time she was hearing about this.

"-Mmm hmm, _Belle…_ please listen to me. _This is not an easy thing to say:_

I love you very much Dearie, but _I-_ _absolutely 100 % did NOT_ want to come back, if that meant _Bae Had to Die..._ Magic and Power are essential to me. But my _PURPOSE_ in _Life,_ the _reason_ I exist and function every day is _MY CHILDREN._

You told me at the town line when you banished me, _that YOU had lost your way… So DID I-!_

I was lost _ever since_ you had brought me "back to life". But I was really _dead inside_ as I wandered and searched. I couldn't be the "Hero" you wanted or needed, so that wasn't it. _Then came the news of Gideon…_

I knew we were in trouble when Hades produced the contract that I had made so long ago when I was a _mere mortal_ and Baelfire was _dying_ at 4 years old from a snake bite.

I honestly _did not_ plan on having any more and Milah wouldn't even look at me.

Fast forward to a generation before Snow White:

I made a deal with Cora for a child, but she tricked me with a false pretense of love, and I changed the contract so I would only get my own. I even killed the man whom I made the original bargain with for Bae's life. Thinking I didn't have to pay if he was dead. Not so, it just transferred."

 _"_ _-Rumple-!"_

"-Belle, it's true that I had more darkness in me then most. But I would NEVER _ever_ willingly _hurt_ my own son. _Believe me!_ He became my _purpose,_ just like Bae."

 _"_ _-Would you have given up your power for HIM?"_ asked Belle teary eyed.

 _"_ _-Yes,_ but conditionally. I never wanted my children to suffer the way I did, having no say. I would rather _die_ then go back to that. Especially now, knowing what it truly means to be a slave."

 _"_ _-Oh Rumple…"_

"-We would move away from Storybrooke, or at least _I_ would. To a different State or Land where no one knows me. And _please_ don't start that _"We can't move Rumple; the town need us, and our friends are here!"_

Correction Dearie – They are _your_ friends, though they seem fair weathered to me. I've tried to protect you, but I'm tired and somethings you just have to find out for yourself."

Belle was _stunned_ , here was the answer she'd _always_ wanted from him. _But it was bittersweet_ and what he was saying about their friends… "-They are _your_ friends _too_ Rumple!"

"- _WHEN_ Dearie?

When _have_ they ever _been_ "Friendly" _to me_? The "Heroes" don't do that _unless_ they feel they can get something out of it.

And _honestly,_ you _just can't_ group a bunch of people _together_ and _expect them_ to be cordial. Especially after our _long,_ complicated history that proceeds _before_ and _after_ you came into the picture.

The _Pirate_ and _I_ will _never_ be friends. There's too much _damage_ and _distrust._ Rightly so, _on BOTH our parts!_

 _Zelena? – FORGET IT!_ She _cheated death_ one too many times and I can't touch her! And I don't buy that shit, of her turning over a new leaf. _Her Debt to me can NEVER be fulfilled!_ But she can start by _staying_ the hell _out_ of my life and the _decisions_ of my _family_."

Hearing the downright _Hatred_ and _Pain_ in his voice scared her. "-Rumple you _have to_ let that go. _For your own sake…"_

 _"_ _-Perhaps,_ but I won't do the _impossible._ Not even for you. _I'm sorry_ if that hurts you, but that's the _reality_ of the situation."

- _Reality,_

- _Adulthood,_

- _Parenthood…_ Those topics had been continuously making appearances over this last week of Belle's life. Every time, they reminded her of how _stupidly_ ignorant and _blind_ she was.

Finally, she couldn't help herself anymore as she broke down crying.

"-Belle!" said the imp, now concerned putting his arms around her in a hug. "What's wrong?"

The bookworm hugged him back fiercely _"-It's all my fault!"_

"-What is?"

The Beauty pulled away with tears in her eyes as she sniffled. "- Rumple, you might want to sit down for this…"

Sitting in what would be their usual spot in the Dark Castle, Belle began her tale. Telling him _EVERYTHING_ that had happened in Storybrooke. The imp was quiet for a good long time after.

"-Rumple, please say _something._ Even if it's only "Goodbye," the Beauty trembled.

He sighed, _"-Belle…_ Growing up is _hard._ It's not without pain. The changes you go through are not just physical, they are emotional as well and you keep learning throughout your life. I must admit though, I'm not totally surprised.

I knew it was a _possibility_ that you and Gideon would go down this path. I just _hoped_ you wouldn't. _Especially with me out of the picture."_

 _"_ -Your gift of foresight, you never did explain to me how it works?"

"-It's different in Storybrooke than in the Enchanted Forest, like all magic. As Dark One, I never needed to sleep as much. But when I did, the visions came. I could to tell the difference between them and dreams based on their aura."

"-And what did you see that would make you leave us?" asked Belle almost impatiently, she had been _waiting_ for this answer for 2 ½ years.

"-A _number_ of things led up to it, not just visions."

"-Rumple please, _help me_ understand this?"

Rumpelstiltskin was finding it to be a lot easier to tell her the truth without the Dark One's demon clouding his judgement and that _she_ had _actually_ been through some stuff now, so she was more open. The cowardly side of him was saying "Pull back, you've told her too much already"

But looking into her earnest blue eyes just now, he found the courage to take a chance and see if she would accept or further condemn him.

 _"_ _-Belle,_ I knew that I was already _going_ to _die_ again, when I ventured into the Temple of Morpheus to wake you up."

"-What?"

"-Not long after we left the Underworld, and I made my deal with Hyde. A vision came during one of my short naps:

It was Arthur, he had come to collect Gideon's soul. I tried my best not to let him. But it was hopeless, and _you miscarried._

Then after I went back to sleep, I was pulled into another one. - _This time,_ you made it through the pregnancy and delivery. But _his heart stopped,_ Dr. Whale said it was because he didn't have enough oxygen. They were able to bring him back, though _permanent_ damage was already _done_ to his brain.

By the time the 3rd vision started: I was _so_ desperate for one where he would turn out okay, that _I saw myself taking his place_ and _glimpses_ of what _would_ happen to me. _But I DIDN'T care, at least MY BOY had a chance…_

So, when King Arthur finally came, he had a contract from the powers that be. I made my choice: _I would pay the price for Gideon._ This was all my fault anyway."

Belle was _horrified_ at the futures he was describing. _"-You did this? For HIM? For Me?"_

 _"_ _-I Love You"_ he shrugged, "I may be a _Man AND_ a _Beast_ Dearie, _but_ they _LOVE_ their _family…"_

The bookworm bowed her head, _hurting_ and _ashamed_ of how foolish she had been about her husband.

"So, _all_ this time? You were _just desperately_ trying to _keep_ our family _together_ , _before_ you were _lost_ to us _forever?"_

 _"_ _-YES,_ and _I'm sorry_ that I hurt you _both_ in the process. That was never my intention. Every fight we had, and you running to my enemies for help.

Cut a little more in me as my desperation, determination grew. Finally, it climaxed the night I clamped that tracking cuff on your wrist after you stole the wand. Your words had hit me more than anything:

" _Next time I WILL succeed, next time I will run so FAR and so Fast that YOU will never see this Child again!"_

 _-_ You were really going to take away _MY_ livelihood. _After I just FOUND it again?! And ONLY had SO little TIME left?"_

 _"_ _\- I DIDN'T KNOW Rumple! I SWEAR to the Gods! I DIDN'T KNOW!"_ she sobbed.

The imp took a deep breath, calming himself before continuing. "-But all this, _HAD to_ happen for a _REASON_ though and some good came out of it:

 _Riley… She saved my life_ _that night._


	21. Chapter 21

" _She-? She SAVED your life?"_ asked Belle, now scared.

Rumple nodded,

"-Walking back to the shop that night. It felt like I was relieving the past, being pulled back into the memory of when I originally met the former Dark One, "Zozo":

It was 2 days before Bae's 14th birthday. On that day, "Hordor" the Captain of the Duke's army would raid our village and take him away _willingly_ or _by force_.

They had already come a day earlier for "Morraine", the one girl in the village that was best friends with Bae. I think they even had a crush on each other.

 _He was not a nice man_ and took great pleasure in excursing the authority he had over us. Especially with the Dark One enforcing the Duke's orders, he had the dagger and controlled him.

I woke Bae up early intending to run. We got on the road but didn't get far before Hordor and his men stopped us, they were patrolling.

When it was revealed who I was,

the Captain gleefully humiliated me by telling my son. _His_ version of what happened on the battlefield that caused me to run and be branded as a "Coward". Then adding further insult to injury, he let it slip _why_ Milah had left, to Bae's surprise.

He had been just 6 years old when she had left us for _the One-Handed_ _Pirate_. BEFORE he'd lost his hand, _that_ came later-" The imp grinned evilly,

"-Killian?"

" _-Yes,_ Emma Swan's _precious_ Sea Captain is a _Homewrecker!_ Once more, _he_ made me _believe_ that they had kidnapped Milah and _PASSED_ _her_ _AROUND to the Crew_ when I came to get her back!

Instead, the Pirate _challenged_ me, a _crippled_ man who could _barely walk_ without a staff to a swordfight! He'd egged me on, calling me a "Coward" but I couldn't do it. So, I reluctantly returned home to tell Bae, "his mother was dead-"

Belle looked like she was about to be _sick._

Rumple cleared his throat,

"Getting back to the main story – Hordor accused us of _treason_ and ordered his men to grab Bae. But I desperately pleaded with him, offering _whatever_ he wanted. _It was Fealty_ , he made me get on my knees and _kiss_ his _boot_ … _INFRONT of MY son!"_ Rumpelstiltskin spat bitterly, "Then he kicked me in the stomach, laughing. Saddled up and rode off"

 _"_ _-Oh Rumple…"_ It was hard for her to hear these things, but it also made a lot more since now.

"-Baelfire ran over to me lying on the ground when suddenly we were approached by an old beggar. He helped us home in exchange for some food. Later as Bae slept, I lamented over our fate to the beggar. He told me to find another way, to choose a different path. I had scoffed at the word "Choose" I had _no choice_ except where to hide. I remember telling him:

" _I'm lame, friendless. The only thing I've got is my boy. And they're going to take him away from me…If they take him away…I will truly, TRULY become Dust"_ That's _exactly_ _HOW_ I was feeling now.

"- _Rumple!"_ Belle had _no_ words for the _terrifying_ low _SHE Had_ _PUSHED_ him too!

"-Unlocking the door and walking into the backroom I seriously contemplated _just_ getting it _over with_ now. I had the tip of the dagger _ready_ to strike when the phone rang."

The Bookworm breathed a _heavy_ sigh of relief, _'THANK YOU Riley!'_

"-It was her, she actually _apologized_ for calling so late" he laughed. "She went on to explain _who_ she was and _why_ she had my number. At first, I was stunned at the prospect of Bae having _another_ child then the skepticism came in. But _when_ she revealed stuff _only Bae_ would know, I slowly became convinced then excited!

The more we talked, the _more_ I wanted to _meet her_.

I invited her to come out here, but she politely explained that she had school she couldn't miss so late in the year. Baelfire had paid for her college. Now that he was gone, it would seem like a disservice to him if she quit, even for a short while, is how Riley explained it.

I was touched by the devotion she had to his memory. But she said now that she _knew_ who _I was._ Her dorm was always _open_ to me _if_ I needed to get away. Giving me her phone number and address…

I thought about it for a whole week, watching you from distance.

I realized at this point. _You would always see me as a monster._ You were just going to _keep_ running and put yourself and the baby in _more_ danger, until you ultimately _died_ while trying get away from me."

The Bookworm found she couldn't say _nothing_ that would justify her actions, because what Rumple spoke was the _heartbreaking_ truth. As much as she wished to deny it.

"-For me, Storybrooke had done its job in bringing me closer to Bae. _But I was ready to move on…_ and begin a new chapter in my life," he continued. "One surrounded by family, _living in peace_ for whatever time I had left. I couldn't do that here. _It wasn't allowed,_ and I honestly thought:

 _With me gone, you would settle down._ Finally living as close to the life you'd always wanted."

"-I wanted _you_ in my life Rumple-!

 _"_ _-Just not as a Beast"_ he answered, "Sorry to disappoint you Dearie, but I am _WHO_ I am. It has taken me a long time to be comfortable in my own skin. _I can be a BETTER man. You showed me that, but just NOT… a DIFFERENT one._

Belle I never tried to change you, except back to w _ho_ you _truly_ are when you were "Lacey. _"_ Shouldn't I be afforded the _same_ courtesy?"

The Beauty was quiet, as the tears welled up. The imp had struck a nerve. _Several of them…_ Instantly she dropped to her knees at his feet trembling, much to his shock. _"Belle-!"_

But she just bowed her head submissively

 _"_ _-FORGIVE me Rumple…_ You can't _judge_ a person's heart until you _truly_ know them. To my everlasting shame, _I had forgotten that._ In listening to my hurts, doubts and fears, I _gave up_ on _trying_ to _KNOW_ you.

Thinking I already knew _ALL_ there _was_. Partially because you wouldn't talk, and you did things your own way. But that's _no_ excuse.

My _foolishness_ put too much on your shoulders, painting you as the Villain. You have _every_ right _not_ to _believe_ me after all that has been done. _But I am truly SORRY! Please Forgive me-!"_

But Rumpelstiltskin only lowered himself to her level, getting on the floor and taking Belle into his arms.

 _"_ _-I FORGAVE YOU a LONG time ago Sweetheart._ Though it does mean _a lot_ to hear you say it. I just hope that one day, you will be able to forgive yourself. Living with that kind of guilt and torment is not good. I know, _believe me._ I KNOW."

"-When did you get so wise?"

"-I may have seen a therapist, in addition to talking to Riley and Ray out in California. Bringing me closer and preparation for what was to come."

"-It sounds that you actually leaving, did you a world of good" Belle admitted, as much as it hurt her.

"-It did, I was able to reconnect with a part of me I thought was long gone. But I _never_ forgot about you and Gideon. I had a trust fund and child support all set up. They were to appear and activate in Storybrooke when I was gone."

The Bookworm's eyes widened, ' _So THAT's where the money came from?!'_

"- Not to mention the letters, I wrote you in addition to the Will."

 _"_ _-You wrote us letters?"_

The imp nodded, "-One for you and _one_ for Gideon, you just have to ask Riley for them"

The Beauty was _touched_ , at the same time _"ashamed"._ She had been so _wrong_ about this man.

But Rumple having paid no mind, just hugged her, breathing in the scent of her hair from the shampoo she used. _"-I've missed you so much…"_

 _"_ _-I've missed you too"_ she said, returning the embrace.

They stayed like that for quite awhile before Rumple got on his feet and helped her up.

"-There Dearie, that's better."

"-Thank you Rumple, _umm_ you didn't finish what happened with the beggar?"

He grimaced, "The old man went on to tell me about the _"Power"_ of the Dark One's dagger and who had it. I was terrified at the thought of keeping the Dark One a slave to do my bidding. But then the beggar said, _"Instead of CONTROLING the Power, I needed to TAKE it"_

"-He told you to kill him?"

The imp nodded,

"- I was desperate, we were running out of time. Bae and I rigged a plan for the next night, setting the Duke's Castle on fire. Everyone was so distracted, I was able slip through the burning building and retrieve the knife from its hiding spot behind a tapestry in the main throne room.

Bae was worried for me, but I told him to go home and wait.

I read the name on the dagger out loud, summoning Zozo. I turned around and there was this cloaked figure. He baited me, playing on my fears and weaknesses. Even saying that Baelfire wasn't really mine, calling him a "Bastard."

At this point I was so driven by anger and panic, wanting him to shut up.

So, when he re-asked _"What I wanted him to do?"_

I said _"Die,"_ stabbing him in the chest with the blade. That was the _first_ time I _ever_ killed _anyone!_

As Zozo laid dying, the curse's grotesqueness melted off his face to reveal _the Beggar_!

Panicking I asked him, "Why me?"

He said that his life was such a _burden. Magic always comes with a price_ and now it was _mine to pay_. Because he knew how to recognize a desperate soul.

I pulled the knife out to find _my_ name _now_ written on it."

 _"_ _-Oh Rumple..."_ said Belle sadly, "What happened next?"

"-I underwent my full Dark One transformation and returned home, just in time to find Hordor and his men taking Bae from the house.

 _I killed them all,_ even got revenge on the Captain. Making _him_ swear fealty to _me,_ before I _broke_ his neck.

Relishing the newfound power I wheeled, but _Bae_ only _saw_ the birth of a monster that had taken away his Papa. Not even _6 months_ later, my son became so desperate for me to be like I was, we struck a deal.

He went to the Blue _blasted_ Pixie for help. _She gave him that bean!_ And-! _You know what happened…"_ he sighed. "Not a happy story, but a _true_ one none the less."

The Beauty nodded frowning "-Yes, like most of the stories I've heard these days. Rumple, why did you choose me? Why did you fall in love with me? _I was such a child!"_

"-Belle, there is a _big_ difference between _"Childlike"_ and _"Childish"._

I'd like to see myself as "Childlike" and I saw that same quality in you. With your _positive_ shining outlook on life, it was _infectious._ Annoying at times in the beginning but you grew on me and stuff just went from there.

After Regina said that you were dead, I once described our love to Prince Charming as _"A brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness."_

"-And now it's gone out"

 _"_ _-No Belle!_

The light _won't_ go out as long as you keep it going. I can't be there in person, not really. But our love WILL _live on_ in our memories that you _choose_ to _remember,_ AND the stories you tell Gideon. _You know the truth now,_ so SHARE it with our son. _For me?_ What he does after will be _his_ choice."

"-I will Rumple, _I will…"_ she promised. "This whole situation feels wrong though. It should be _you_ telling him. I _can see that now_ , if only I could turn back time-?"

"- _Don't!_ Don't go down that path Belle. I wished things were different too. _But you can't change the past._ You can either _Run_ from it _OR…Learn_ from it?"

"-But I could change the _future!_ When we get back, I-! I could speak with Riley about the contract you signed. She said since the deal is about our son, I'd switch-"

 _"_ _-No Belle! NO!_ "

"-Rumple, my entire life I wanted to be a hero-"

"- _He TRUSTS you!"_

"-But you're the _real_ hero he _needs_!"

"-I'm _no_ Hero Dearie, plus I have no desire for the spotlight. Everything I _try_ to do, I do for family. You _CAN_ do this _Sweetheart_ , I have _all_ the faith in you."

"-You shouldn't," said Belle.

The reality of their predicament was hitting her hard as more tears came. Saying nothing, her husband just gathered her close to his chest, rubbing her back.

Later on when it was quiet, the bookworm voiced her thoughts once more. "So, what do we do now?" A soft smile broke out on Rumple's face,

"-How about…one more dance, Mrs. Gold...?"


	22. Chapter 22

Taking her hand in his, Rumple got them into the ballroom dancing position. Before snapping his fingers to summon a portable record player as their song began.

Singing softly in her ear, _"-Tale as old as time…"_

He sang the whole song all the way through as they danced, much to Belle's surprise. When the music ended, she couldn't help herself.

"-You didn't tell me you could sing?"

"- I _don't_ sing Dearie, I never said I _couldn't._ THAT little tidbit was for you, and _you alone"_ he smiled at her.

"-But _where_ did you learn the lyrics?"

The imp shrugged, "-Riley brought me into her " _Beauty and the Beast"_ Mania. Apparently, our tale is "famous."

Belle laughed, "-I found it hard to believe at first because of the rift that was established when she was originally brought to town. _But that was my fault_ , I was still so _proud_ and thought I _knew_ the answers or at least _where_ to find them…But Riley, and later Ray, knocked me down and put _me -ALL_ of us in our place"

"-They are _good_ people Dearie; my granddaughter is _kind_ yet _firm_ in her beliefs. She doesn't mince words."

"-Oh! _I know,_ then later she showed me the nostalgic pictures of the last trip with her Mother to " _Disneyworld"_ where they saw _"Belle"_.

Rumple nodded,

"-Those memories are precious to her. From what I have been told, Andrea was a wonderful woman. When she died, _all_ Riley had left was _Bae_ and _our_ side of the family. Her mother's had _disowned_ her before she was _even_ born. _Family is everything to her,_ that is something we have in common besides blood."

"-I guess now _know_ why she's so _protective_ of you. You're one of the last links to her father, the other is "Henry." Though he didn't know him very long."

"-Like you wouldn't be doing if the same thing happened to Moe?"

Belle frowned. "-My father is _not_ the man I thought he was, _I am not WHO I thought I WAS…"_

"-You mean that " _Little Red Riding Hood"_ Ruby Lucas is his daughter too?"

"-You knew?"

"-Of Course, I did Dearie. Where do you think Granny got the Enchanted cloak from? I spelled and sold it to her, for a price. She paid in full, with gold concealed inside a royal pouch baring your father's crest."

"-Why didn't you tell me?"

"-It wasn't my secret to tell, that one was meant to be between you and him… _Please_ don't look at me like that Belle-" he said noticing the shocked expression on her face.

"I may _not_ have _liked_ the man, but he _was_ my Father In-Law. Thus, _entitled_ to live his _own_ life. As long as it didn't _interfere_ with _mine._ Such as…Oh! I don't know, maybe?

- _Kidnapping his daughter and sending her across the town line where her MEMORY would be erased!_

Or… My PERSONAL favorite?

 _Not waking my WIFE up from the Sleeping Curse and condemning his GRANDSON just to SPITE me and keep you "safe"!_

-As a father myself, that one I will _never_ understand. I would wake _ANY_ of my children up, regardless of _WHO_ or _Whatever_ their Significant Other is. _But that's just me…"_

Hearing that, the bookworm decided to have some fun with this.

"-Even _if_ Gideon fell in love with the daughter of _Emma Swan_ and _Killian Jones_?"

A disgusted look came over Rumple's face, before vanishing.

"-Don't judge the CHILD _based_ on their parents. I know that better than anyone. But _if_ the girl _did_ exist and it happened with our son? I would _try_ to give her the benefit of the doubt, and if she turned out to be _too_ _much_ like her father. I'd keep my distance, while quietly supporting Gideon's wish to be happy.

Though I would _ABSOLUTELY have_ _to put my foot down_ on the topic of _"whole"_ family gatherings. _One_ "Jones" in my house is enough. _Does that answer your question?"_

Belle started laughing so hard "-Y- _Yes!"_ But then got serious, "He took his name you know? _Gideon_ took my father's last name"

"-Again, that doesn't surprise me. _I am the bad guy"_

She grimaced,

"-He probably wants to hide or ignore his connection to me. But he'll never be able to wipe it away entirely. Like it or not, _he_ IS the son of Rumpelstiltskin. Just like _I_ was the son of _Peter Pan_ and the _Black Fairy._ You _don't_ get to _choose_ your parents. _Though_ you CAN choose _if_ you are going to follow in their footsteps."

Rumple continued,

unintentionally reminding her of the repulsive actions Gideon committed within the first 24 hours of him being home. _'There was still HOPE for him.'_ Belle thought to herself with determination, though it would be harder given their reputation in town.

"-Do you think we should move? Out of Storybrooke?"

The imp shook his head, "-I can't tell you what to do, it's something you have to figure out for yourself. I had to, but whatever choice you make. _Let it be the right one…"_

"-The right thing?" I don't even know what that means anymore."

He lightly squeezed her shoulder in assurance. "-Begin by listening to your own conscience or taking a little advise from the cricket."

"-Or Riley?"

 _"_ _-Her too,_ books _can't_ tell us _everything._ Neither can people, a lot of it is living and learning. _"_

All was quiet when Belle voiced another question.

"-So, this is your dream?"

"-What is?" asked Rumple puzzled,

"-The vision before I came in? _You_ staying at home with the children, while _I'm_ off on grand adventures? _Being a "Hero?"_

"-My family is always at the center of them. I never want to stand in the way of their own dreams. It varies, sometimes the children are grown, and I am welcoming you and Gideon home after a long journey. Accompanied by the others for a large sit-down feast. Their "True Loves" there as well, even Emma Swan?"

"-Emma?"

he shrugged, "I want my son to be happy."

"-You don't want to come with me?" she asked in disbelief.

"-I didn't say that, but after 300 years? _I want to be OUT of the spotlight!_ Everything I've set out to do in the public image, I have already done. _A new chapter of my life entirely…"_

 _"_ _-Retirement,"_ Belle breathed, "But when you had that author-?"

"-I was mostly trying to give us, _your_ dream. Trying to be what I thought you wanted from me, with slight altercation."

 _"_ _-Oh Rumple…"_

The room was starting to get lighter thanks to the open curtained windows, time was almost up.

"- _Oh! No! NO!_ This is not fair! _We need more time!_ I-! I am not! _I CAN'T say goodbye to you after we just found each other again!"_

 _"_ _-So, DON'T."_

 _"_ -Excuse me!"

"-Don't say "Goodbye" Dearie. We _both_ know it's _not REALLY_ "Goodbye," more like _"See you Later."_ He broke off and cleared his throat.

"So, Sweetheart – Until we meet again… _I Love you_ " said Rumple with a quick kiss to his wife's forehead.

 _"_ _I-! I will see you again, Rumpelstiltskin"_ she choked out tearfully as the sun began to rise. "- One more question?" Belle asked desperately, "Riley said You could remember when you're older, _will you?"_

 _"_ _-It's a possibility Dearie!"_ his impish giggle echoing as she felt herself drifting out of the dream realm…

The Beauty regrettably opened her eyes to meet the real world. The Dark One and her lover were standing over them protectively as the morning rays shone throughout the temple. Bobby was already awake as his mother began to check him over.

"-Are you alright Belle?" asked Ray, spotting no physical injuries. But Riley would have to make sure about the others. This raspy sound made its way out. Her throat was sore, and she couldn't talk.

Just like the Dark One had promised, it was _worth it_ though, in the long run. _Belle had gotten to speak to Rumple_ and got a clearer picture of their situation. It wasn't a good one, but it made sense. And in some ways, she was grateful for the upcoming silence of the next 3 days. Giving her some time to think and plan ahead.

Fortunately, Belle checked out okay and wouldn't bare any side effects, Bobby as well. Those 3 days turned into a week, the bookworm had gotten her voice back right on time. But she still took the extra time off. From her daily activities, including the library.

The Charmings and Zelena tried to get her to babysit but had stopped, at her white lie of being sick. And she was, just not in the way they thought. Plus, Belle really didn't want to get in an argument with her friends over what she had done. Having to justify it.

Soon Tuesday came around and it was time for Gideon's counseling appointment at the station with Dr. Hopper…

Walking over to the building, she honestly did not know what to expect this time from her son. But _prepared_ herself for the _worst_ while praying that something _positive_ come out of it.

Little did Belle know, was at that very moment Gideon was in his cell pacing back and forth, wondering if she was even going to show up today.

 _It had NOT been a good week for him._

 _'_ _HOW_ _could_ mother _think_ I didn't _care_ about her?! I am _not_ Father!' was what he'd thought about since she had left the station LAST week in _tears!_

He was mostly angry at himself though. He had done the _one_ thing, Gideon had VOWED that _he wouldn't do!_ When growing up in the _Black Fairy's_ Realm:

 _Make his Mother cry!_

True, he had been forced to call the Black Fairy "Mother" when she had his heart. But he _knew_ she wasn't his _real_ mother, she certainly didn't act like it. She didn't even deserve the title of "Grandmother".

But then, thanks to her dark magic. Gideon got a chance to meet his real parents in the Temple of Morpheus during the regular timeline.

Even though he had been sent to do Fiona's bidding and spilt them up. Thus, ensuring the fate that would befall him would come to pass.

Gideon couldn't help but _be disgusted_ at how _low_ his father "the _Dark One"_ would stoop just to get his mother back and wake them up. He desperately tried to warn her what kind of a "beast" he was and for the most part, succeeded.

Though Rumple abandoning them _entirely_ was a _TOTAL_ surprise!

From what he had been taught to expect:

-They would keep fighting up until the time he was born _early_ in the Convent _._ Thanks to some magical spiked tea that sped up the pregnancy. Belle would then send him away with Blue to protect him from his father. That's when she would be attacked, and Fiona would take him.

Talking his mother through her labor had been painful because he couldn't warn her about what was _really_ going on. But then when Belle had mentioned that book _"Her Handsome hero"_.

Gideon returned "home" he found the book and read it from cover to cover. Drawing strength from its pages.

Now that Gideon had his heart back, he could _feel_ everything around him more _fully_. It was overwhelming at first, having spent _years_ without his heart. The Black Fairy had removed it early on in his teenage years when he began to defy her authority.

The rush of emotions had him running away from Granny's Diner. Looking for any type of relief, which led him to the uncrowded Rabbit Hole where a stiff drink was waiting for him. _BIG MISTAKE!_

One that he was certainly paying for now, _in more ways than one._

He didn't buy this "Bobby" business, his father was up to his old tricks again. But this time he had gotten others involved, Gideon's "Niece" and "Nephew in law" who packed a _mean_ punch.

His jaw had hurt for _days_ and there was no pain relief through magic. Thanks to the stupid cuff he was forced to wear. Once he had sobered up completely, Gideon promised himself to _never_ cross that guy again. But the thing that got to him the most was _Belle._

Feeling her _now_ obvious _Pain_ and _Disappointment_ in _him!_ Had shaken him out of his self-disgust and pity, since he had come to his senses. Finding himself behind bars, like some sort of Villain.

When his mother turned up, he tried to justify his actions to make her understand. But she had _actually_ accused him of being like his father! Then got _worse_ with his sentencing and Dr. Hopper's stupid questions…

At first, he didn't believe her when she called him out on his "bad attitude". THEN she mentioned his gift!

 _HOW did she know?!_

That was the _first_ time, he focused solely on what someone _else_ was feeling! _It was terrible!_

Gideon called out to her to apologize, but she kept right on walking towards the exit. Didn't even look back. Everyday he had demanded of the Sheriff and waited, but she never came. _True to her word._

So, Gideon prayed to the Gods that today was the day Belle would reappear during his "session" with Archie.

Until then, he'd have to make do with the Town's "Heroes" that had all gather this morning in the Sheriff's office. Looking at him through the glass window like a caged _animal_ in the Zoo!

"-Good Morning Gideon," Dr. Hopper greeted, having taken the front entrance.

He mutely nodded in reply, trying his best not to scowl. This was not the person he wanted to see. Then…

 _"_ _-Hello Son,"_


	23. Chapter 23

"-Mother? _Oh Mother!_ I can't believe you're here. I am _so_ sorry for my behavior last week, I honestly didn't _mean to_ hurt you. _I am not HIM!"_ said Gideon, rushing over to the bars of the cell door to get a better look at her.

Belle calmly walked up to him, putting her hand on top of his in a comforting gesture.

"- I forgive you son, but we desperately need to have a talk about _"Him"_.

Archie, quickly seeing his opportunity to gather information to help them, quietly opened his notepad and began to take notes. But mother and son continued as they were, not paying attention to the cricket.

 _"_ _-WHY?!_ He abandoned us for the sake of power. Just like his last family, _he ruined us! I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH HIM! Good riddance!"_ Gideon shouted then added quietly. "Should have finished the job though last week… _"_

"-Excuse Me?!" exclaimed Belle, before slapping her son across the face without a second thought.

"-Belle!" scolded a stunned Dr. Hopper, "That is _no_ way to handle your anger."

"-Sorry, Archie" she said without turning around to face him. Gideon at the meantime looked at his mother like she had gone crazy.

"-Gideon Grey French- _Gold!_ _You may not want to talk, BUT you will LISTEN to ME!"_ she declared before continuing. _"_ Like it or not, _I loved your Father!_ I love him STILL, you are a child of _True Love._ That doesn't just go away overnight. Yes, the way he treated us was _not_ right! But there was _MORE_ to the story that I _didn't_ see or _want_ to see. And I have _answers_ now that I did not have before. _It has made a difference._ I wish to share them with you."

 _"_ _-What?!_ What could you possibly say that would justify _ANYTHING_ he's done?!"

"-He's _not_ the villain we thought he was-"

 _"_ _-TRY again!"_

"- _I_ have been _very SELFISH_ and self-absorbed these last few years-"

"-Did _he_ tell you that?" Gideon growled.

Belle shook her head; _how_ could she make him understand? Suddenly she knew what she had to say, as much as it killed her.

"- _I drove your Father away-"_

"-Oh MOTHER!"

" _-I drove him to Suicide…"_

 _"_ _-WHAT?!"_ was the one word that echoed throughout the whole station. Not surprising, the Sheriff's Office door was _wide_ open. The so called "Heroes" were eavesdropping, but the bookworm didn't care in that moment. Her words had done their job and gotten his attention.

"-You _were_ there _listening_ in the background, when Zeus publicly rebuked me for being Rumpelstiltskin back from the dead. What I didn't _further_ know, was that _I had raised him AGAINST his WILL?!_

He did _not_ want to be _here! IF_ that _meant_ Baelfire, _your BROTHER had to die?!_ He had the rest of his whole life ahead of him, and Rumple had already lived his.

Your father quickly fell into _depression,_ which was only made _worse_ at the hands of Zelena, the wicked witch who controlled the dagger. After her defeat and he was rescued. I was _delusional_ to think the evil time was over and things were just going to go _back_ to the way they _were._

Everyone else had praised Baelfire and _moved_ on with their lives. Not looking back, even _Emma_ and _Henry._ Just asked them, they mostly have forgotten him except when it's convenient-"

Back in the office, silent guilty tears were running down mother and son's face. Belle was speaking the truth, as much as they hated to hear it.

"-I am guilty of the same thing, but _Rumple NEVER_ got over it.

 _To him:_

while the dagger was a _both_ a _physical_ and _mental_ weakness. His true calling, his _PURPOSE_ in life was _HIS SON."_

"-So, you're saying, _"He tried to kill himself to BE with Bae?"_ said Gideon, now uncomfortable.

"-I'm sure that was part of it, but your father was _already_ dying."

"- _HOW?_ The Dark One _is_ immortal?"

She sighed, "-He once told me " _Immortal means to live forever, it doesn't mean one can't be killed."_ Riley was _right_ last week when she showed you, your father's contract. He _did_ take your place, because of _my_ foolishness. I took on that curse without a second thought if it was right or not. _For I knew best,"_ she sarcastically spat. "And CONDEMMED _your life_ further in the process.

 _I TALKED to him,_ Gideon. I _actually_ got to _see_ and _speak_ with him last week. Through an _ancient_ soul _visitation_ spell found in one of Rumple's books."

The young man was now confused, "-WHY? Did you need to do _that?_ He's down the street at Granny's in that child's form, _pretending."_

"-It's NOT an act, Gideon. As much as I _wish_ it was!" said Belle, fighting to keep her composure. "You know that your Father could see _parts_ of the future?"

He nodded, not sure where she was going with this.

"-As he was searching for a way to wake us up, visions started happening… _about you._ Every single one of them did not end well:

\- You either _died_ inside of me?

-Or you were born _then_ you died when your heart stopped, because you _couldn't_ breathe properly? They were able to bring you back, but to a live a very _different kind of life."_

 _"_ _-Or I was kidnapped?"_

"-Maybe, we didn't discuss it in detail. Your Father chose the one _where YOU had a chance!_ He LOVED you Gideon, _you are HIS SON TOO!_ _You_ gave him _back_ his _reason_ to LIVE! _I however_ did NOT know that…

Only seeing things with the black and white mentality of a Storybook Character. _REAL_ people are _not_ that _simple_ I'm coming to learn. In listening to my own doubts and fears, I just made things worse on my part. He had prominently _8 months_ left, set to die the day you were born.

 _ALL Rumpelstiltskin wanted was to retire from the spotlight and live in peace with us together as a family before…BEFORE it happened."_

"-But his POWER?"

"-I also know more about that now too. Gideon, what I'm about to say is the _truth_. Yes, _"Power"_ was important to him because it meant _"Control"_ and _"Respect."_ The man _we_ know as "Rumpelstiltskin" had already lived a _very_ different life. _Hundreds_ of years before…

One where he _wasn't_ rich or successful. But a _humble_ crippled spinner, that was _branded_ as a _"Coward"_ because he had chosen to make a _sacrifice_ permanently _injuring_ himself. So, his son wouldn't grow up without a Father, rather then die in a _senseless_ battle against the Ogres.

Before that, he had constantly lived in Peter Pan's Cowardly Shadow. The man-child had established it before leaving for Neverland.

Rumple stood _NO_ chance in the tough society he had been born into, where you were defined by your _actions_ RATHER than your _heart…_

Everything your Father has done, whether it was right or not. _Was_ out of a _fierce_ love and desperation for _his children._ All the deals he'd done were just one step closer to getting back to them. But he _WOULD_ have given up his power… _For You. Not me"_

Gideon shook his head, trying to make sense of it. "-This is _crazy_! You're _his_ True Love! He should have done it for you!"

"-I may have been his true love, _but I WASN' T the answer for everything…_ and I _GAVE UP_ trying to know his heart. Only seeing what I wanted to" Belle answered somberly.

Storybrooke's "Heroes" stood and sat as still as statutes in the office. _No one_ knew what to say or think as they just _listened_ to the _true_ sobering and tragic tale of "Rumpelstiltskin." Not even Killian could think of a wise crack.

"-Then I had to go _too far_ when I teamed up with Zelena and Aladdin to steal the wand. _Hurt_ that I failed and _furious_ about the _tracking_ bracelet that he'd clamped on my arm. I said something that I can _never_ take back, I told him:

 _"_ _Next time! Next time I WILL succeed… Next time I will RUN so far and so FAST! You will NEVER see this child Again!"_

I _BROKE_ him Gideon! With that _ONE_ remark, intended to hurt him. I succeed, just not in a way I thought possible. I'd finally pushed him _Too Far!_

 _IF Riley_ hadn't decided to reach out and contact him when she did? _I would have found HIS Corpse!_ Or maybe, not _even_ that?

And while I would have been incredibly hurt and disappointed that he would've gone down that route. I'd never _understand_ or know the truth of _why_ he did what he did. Marking him as a "Coward" until the end." His mother confessed with tears in her eyes.

Gideon's eyes widened, _never_ in all the futures he'd imagined was there one where his Father was not in it. Usually it was _him_ having to remove Father himself to protect Mother. _But NOW_?

 _"_ _-Riley saved his life?"_

"-Yes, she did…and she gave him what I would not:

- _A Home,_ and a _Family_ to live in _Peace_ with until the end of his days… She _still,_ trying to keep that promise. Despite the circumstances that have changed."

All was quiet for about 3 minutes as Gideon resumed pacing, thinking over what his mother had said. He could feel the guilt, sadness, and resign just _pouring_ out of her. _She truly believed her words._

"-Father really _did_ take my place?"

"-Yes," Belle nodded, "It was _WORTH it_ to him. _He LOVED you…When He died, he_ was reborn again as _"Bobby."_ Bobby is _close_ to who _you_ _would be_ if you had survived my stupidity."

"-Oh Mother! _Don't put yourself down."_

 _"_ _-But it's true,_ Bobby IS a mentally disabled toddler. The boy is a high functioning Autistic with _two_ lives in his head. One, he's too young to remember, and the _other,_ they don't know if it will _ever_ come back. So that visit through the spell was about closer. _I can…let him go now,"_ she sniffled.

"-Our time is up…" said Archie, hating to interrupt this tender moment. "-Until next week" he finished, rising out of his chair. They had sure made a lot of progress compared to before, so he was happy about that. Mother and son had also given _him_ some stuff to think about.

"-Mother?" Gideon asked as Belle got her coat on 10 minutes later because she had errands to run.

"-Yes?"

"-What did you call me before you slapped me?"

"-Oh Son!"

"-Besides "Gold"?

"-I said "Grey," _Gideon Grey French-Gold._ You're neither Light _nor_ Dark. You're Gray, _just like the REST of us… I Love you Gideon"_

The Bookworm left the station, leaving behind the eavesdropping heroes, _dumbstruck_ and _uncomfortable…_

Later that night a lone figure materialized in the middle of the Dark One's family room at Granny's while the couple was sleeping. Reaching into the crib that Granny had supplied, only to be met with a _high_ voltage electric shock.

"- _OW! Gods!"_

The lights turned on,

"-What are _you_ doing here _Zelena..?"_


	24. Chapter 24

The two women stared at each other defiantly for a few seconds as Ray got out of bed.

"-So, _this_ is the wicked "Bitch" of the West? I must say, I'm _not_ impressed."

 _"_ _-Hey!"_ exclaimed the witch.

"-I _repeat_ : _What are you doing here?"_ stated Riley, standing protectively between the crib and Zelena.

Narrowing her eyes at the new Dark One, finally speaking a sentence that was more than one or two words.

"-If you _must_ know, I _am_ here to see if the _rumors_ are true."

"-I'm afraid they are, _Ms. Munchkin"_

Zelena raised an incredulous eyebrow, "- _Don't_ call me _that_ if you know what's good for you."

 _"_ _-Ooo! I quiver with fear…_ Excuse me but, according to mine and others calculations – The _second_ Dark Curse didn't _give_ you a _last_ name, Dearie."

The witch was taken back momentarily before laughing. "-You really are _his_ granddaughter."

"-You had _better_ believe it, and THIS _time. There is NO_ switching one for the other. Unless you go to a _higher_ authority, maybe Hades? Oh wait, _he's gone…"_ Riley spat sarcastically.

 _"_ _-Don't you talk about HIM! You know NOTHING!"_

 _"_ _-I know ENOUGH…_ and I did _not_ come to this _town_ to wager WAR with you Zelena. Though it _would be_ within my rights to _avenge_ him."

"-So why _ARE_ you here?... _Oh wait! The Charming Family KIDNAPPED you!"_

"-That's _MY_ business Dearie! _OUR business-"_ pointing to both the witch and herself. "IS the _Unbreakable Vow_ we are going to make to each other for the sake of _"Peace."_

"-And _WHY_ would _I_ do that when we _could_ have so much _fun?"_

"-Because _you_ have _"ROBIN" now,_ and _I_ have "Bobby". Things can get pretty _MESSY_ when _Children_ get dragged into _Adult Issues."_

 _"_ _-Are you threatening MY daughter?"_

 _"_ _-Weren't you JUST threatening MY son, not even 5 minutes ago?!_ Think _WOMAN,_ what would be in _THEIR best interests?"_

Zelena grumbled, put out. "-What would I have to do?"

 _"_ _-Simple… STAY AWAY_ from my family and _keep OUT_ of their decisions. This includes _Belle_ ,"

The witch pouted at that.

"-But she and I have a nice little reprieve going on. She believes _I've reformed, and I_ get _free_ babysitting."

"-What is _MORE important_ to you Zelena? Your trickery or your child?"

Zelena sighed, "-Robin… But what do _I_ get out of it?"

"-The _FREEDOM_ to _live_ HOWEVER or WHEREVER you please without _fear_ of retaliation from your enemies toward you or your daughter while she's growing up."

"-Mmhmm _Tempting,_ but I want it to last… Forever"

"-Alas NOTHING is _forever,_ even the Dark One."

"-What?"

"-To everything, there is a season and the Season of the Dark One will be finished by the end of this Earth Century. _Do you agree, for Robin's Sake?"_

"-Yes,"

"-Good, so let's begin… meet your wand arm with mine" Riley instructed. Zelena clamped her hand on the Dark One's wrist. Then Ray handed his girl the powerful wand they had used earlier that week.

"-Do you Zelena, _swear_ to turn a blind eye to the Dark One and her Family for the rest of your life?" The witch begrudgingly answered,

"-I will," watching as a red lighted cord emerged from the wand and wrapped around their joined hands.

"- In return, _I Riley Cassidy the Dark One_ do hereby swear on my magic that Robin will be safe and protected until the girl's 21st year." The same cord came around again binding their hands in reverse, then disappeared.

"-It's done, be _truthful_ to your word Zelena. _If you don't,_ there will be _consequences"_ she warned.

 _"_ _\- Such as?! "_

"- _Your death,_ the magic will _enforce_ the penalty if _WE_ break it. That is why it is called _"The Unbreakable Vow."_

"-You tricked me!"

"-I did _nothing_ of sort. It was _you_ who didn't ask enough questions. _Oops…"_

The witch just glared at her before bursting once more into a fit of laughter.

"-Well played, "Riley-Stiltskin" I will see you again. Goodbye… _Bobby"_ she cackled with a sparing glance towards the crib before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

 _"_ _-What was that?"_ Ray shook his head in bewilderment,

"- Whether she took me seriously or not. Zelena will eventually find it's _TRUE._ _We got her,_ _Ray… either way we've won."_

"-And Robin?"

"-Have no fear I shall keep my half; no harm will come to the girl if I can help it. But Zelena's fate is in her own hands now, I cannot save her from her own stupidity…"

Though the drama wasn't over with yet.

Later that next early afternoon, Riley was making time with Bobby on the swings at the local playground. Ray was there too, excursing Texas through the park trails. When Storybrooke's "Hero" squad came up behind her without warning.

"-Riley?" came Emma's voice, the mother gave a sparing glance to her left to find all of them _minus_ Belle just standing there. Before resuming to push her son,

"-What now?" she quietly mumbled to herself then said in a louder voice "-Yes, what can I do for you?"

"-Yesterday when Belle came by the station to see Gideon. _She was acting really weird-"_ began Snow White,

"- _And…_ What does that have to do with me?" the Dark One shrugged.

"-She said that she actually got to see and talk to the Crocodile, _the REAL one_ ," explained Killian. Riley's eyes _narrow_ at the mention of her grandfather's _cold_ nickname.

"-We were wondering, _how_ is that possible when you said you couldn't do that?" admitted David.

Riley sighed, "-I maybe "Dark One" but I'm still _learning_ the tricks of the trade. It was _Belle_ who found the spell enabling her to do that. I merely cast it, for a price."

 _"_ _-Of Course,"_ said Regina, "And what _was_ the price?"

"-Never you mind! I'm _NOT_ casting it again without a _Damn Good Reason. BELLE_ was in a _RELATIONSHIP_ with him. That was good enough, _moving on…_ What _else_ can I do? _"_ she asked, a little put out at their audacity

"-Is there a problem here?" stated Ray riding up to them and dismounting.

"-Ray!" Bobby's little voice greeted excitedly as he stopped swinging and ran over to the cowboy, hugging his legs. _"-Hey Buddy…"_ he answered warmly taking him into his arms. Bobby was fine like that for a second or two but then he pointed over his shoulder eagerly.

"-Horsey… _Please?!_ Ray chuckled, wordlessly lifting him up into the saddle. While keeping an eye oh his young charge, the cowboy addressed their company repeating his previous question more sternly.

"-Nothing I can't handle Honey" said Riley, coming over to stand beside him. "They just wanted to know if I could repeat the Soul Visitation Spell."

The man's expression turned thunderous _"-ARE YOU F****IN' CRAZY!"_ he hissed viciously to not spook the horse. "-It's alright Babe, I already told them "No,"

 _"_ _-You damn straight… MS. SWAN! I thought we had an understanding._ Things haven't changed _THAT MUCH_ just because I came to town."

"-Emma, what is he talking about?" questioned Snow White, hearing his words and watching her daughter's flushed expression.

"-Mom?" asked Henry.

"-When we – _I_ first kidnapped them using the dagger. I didn't know that Riley had taken the opportunity to call home that night at Granny's-"

Charming squeezed his eyes shut, listening for the evitable.

"Ray called me back, that next morning at Breakfast. After some back and forth… ( _deep breath_ ) I _DON" T_ have a clean record in this land, _Juvenile or not_ and neither does August – Pinocchio. _IF we DELIBRATELY put Riley and Bobby in danger to save OURSELVES?_ Then _he_ will go to the Police and if the time comes where we need escape the Curse again. _I will be arrested and thrown in jail if I stay here._ "

 _"_ _-Oh Mom…"_ Henry grimaced.

"-Is that really necessary?" asked Snow White, her eyes fixed on Ray. "You have to threaten _our_ family, just to _preserve_ your _own?"_

"-A _regrettable_ course of action, but YES _indeed._ I will not risk _THEIR lives_ for _YOUR pettiness._ "

"The Fairest of Them all" stepped back, raising her hand to her mouth as if she'd been slapped. David placed his arms comfortingly around his wife.

"-You've got the wrong idea about us."

"-Oh no?" Riley responded, "It seems _"threatening"_ is the ONLY way for you to take US _seriously._ My grandfather is _not_ some _sick TWISTED_ Genie, and neither see _am I._

Having to go (Poof!) _what do you need?_ (Poof!) _What do you need?_ (Poof!) _WHAT DO YOU NEED?!"_

With _each_ poof of her sentence, the Dark One would vanish and reappear again two _inches_ away from the heroes faces. Before retaking her position next to Ray.

"- _Annoying_ isn't? Just _think_ of how it _looked_ to _HIM_. EVERY _time_ you barged into his shop _demanding_ something. But your _selfishness_ didn't end there.

 _YOU sold out BELLE and her Unborn CHILD at the time TO HYDE!_ I thought _she_ was your _"friend,"_ said Riley using finger quotations.

"Let's be _HONEST_ here: Belle is NOT your friend, you've never _treated_ her like one. She's more like your _STOOGE._

 _"_ _Belle, can you babysit this weekend?_

 _Belle, can you look this up?_

 _Belle, can you please control your husband?"_

ALL you _DO_ lately is _TAKE,_ you don't give BACK. It is a _façade_ of benevolence that keeps you in power."

Snow White was literally _crying_ at this point.

"-She does what you want though, because SHE wants to be a _"Hero"_ _too. She has wanted that ALL her life…_ and the _only_ thing _she's gotten_ out of this relationship is a lighter sentencing for her son. Which you would not have given if Belle hadn't still been of use."

 _"_ _-Stop it!"_ said Henry, heartbroken at her accusations.

"-My family has already lost _ONE_ child, thanks to your actions of bringing them here," stated Ray.

"-What do you mean?" asked Emma, her eyes widening.

"- _Gideon… When HE broke in to Granny's and attacked Riley with that knife, she miscarried the BABY we didn't know she was having._ That's WHY we haven't left yet, Dr. Whale wants to make sure she's okay to travel. We will know the answer by Thursday. Until then, STAY AWAY from my family…"

He finished, scooping up his girl and putting her on the saddle, next to Bobby. Starting to turn the steed, when Henry called out

 _"_ _-Wait! I'm FAMILY TOO!"_

 _"_ _-Yes, you are"_ his sister remarked facing him.

"But there ARE _Personal Boundaries_ that you _can't_ cross. _I will not be USED Henry. You're either ALL in or you're OUT?_ Make your CHOICE…" she said as they rode off.

Both Grandmother and Grandson's knees buckled as they dropped to the ground instantly, sobbing. The others too, trying to comfort them without knowing the words to say. After several minutes the Blond Sheriff spoke.

"-Riley's right, it is time for honesty. _Henry…"_ gently tilting his chin up to make him look at her with his questioning eyes. " _Henry,_ I'm tired"

"-Do you want to go home and lay down?"

Emma lightly shook her head at the innocence of his question.

"-No Henry, it's a different _kind_ of tired. _Henry…_ this is really HARD for me to say this, and I _don't_ WANT to hurt you."

"-Whatever it is Mom, _I can handle it"_ he smiled reassuringly.

 _"_ _-Ok…"_ she said taking a breath. "Henry, I DON' T want this _life_ anymore…" The smile instantly dropped from his face, not to mention the looks of shock on both her parents.

 _"_ _-What?_ But we've been over this? You're the _"Savior,"_ our hero. The town _needs_ you to bring back the happy endings."

" _-HENRY!"_ said Emma with actual _tears_ running down her cheeks. " _Please! Try to UNDERSTAND!_ You're _Fourteen! YOU'RE NOT Ten anymore…_ My _heart_ HASN'T been into what we're doing for quite some YEARS now.

Being a _"Hero"_ has _never_ been my dream.

 _It's YOURS, and your Grandma and Grandpa's._ I was _assigned_ the role of the "Savior" with the Dark Curse. It was _you_ who ultimately made me believe and I did my job, _but NOW?_ This "Hero" _desperately_ wants to _retire,_ like Rumpelstiltskin."

 _"_ _-Where will you go?"_ her son asked tearfully,

"-I'd still be in Storybrooke. My _Dream_ was to find my _Home_ and my _Family,_ I found that here and _nothing_ will ever change it. But I would get my own place, most likely be doing the small-town Sheriff work I originally committed to when I ran and won the election. All the _Supernatural_ stuff _though,_ would be handled by your _grandparents_ and possibly _Regina_ until you were older."

"-What about me, Swan? Where do I fit into all this?" questioned Killian.

She laughed teasingly, "-You, my Captain have the ultimate free pass to come and go as you please."

 _"_ _-Hmm I like that lass, But I'd much prefer to stick around"_ he wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"-This is really what you want?" ask Charming as he stared at his daughter, seeing a grown woman.

 _"_ _-Yes,"_ answered Emma, "Even if we were back in the Enchanted Forest, I'd choose to abdicate the throne, is that the word?" Snow White cried even harder,

 _"_ _-Mom…_ I may have been born a Princess, but I was _raised_ American with the FREEDOM to choose. And I _do_ love you. _Please let that be enough…"_

Henry was overwhelmed, "-Can we just go home?"

"-Sure," said his mother and David. But the boy shook his head,

"-No, not back to the loft. Home with Mom" linking his hand with Regina's

"-Of- _of course"_ answered Regina, a little taken back though accepting, giving him a hug. "Relax Snow, Miss Swan. I'll keep an eye on him, maybe some time away will do some good. _For Everyone…"_

She said walking off with Henry.

"-I think the Queen is right Lass, we all need a break. Why don't you accompany me down to the docks for a change of scenery? I often find that either being near or on the water helps" suggested Killian.

Emma nodded, before turning to her parents. "-I'll see you guys in a little bit or maybe even tomorrow. Depending on how things go, bye…"

"-Bye," replied Charming, his wife currently unable to answer.

When the royal couple got home, they were met by Granny who'd been babysitting Neal. Snow White mutely accepted her child from the woman. While David thanked her.

Soon they were alone sitting at the table, as their son colored in his book. With a shaky breath Snow White then spoke her first words within an hour.

 _"_ _-How did things go so wrong…?"_


	25. Chapter 25

Over at the former Mayor's house, things weren't fairing so good either.

Henry had gone up to his room to sulk. An hour later Regina knocked on the door with a plate in her hand.

"-Come in" answered his soft voice. His mother entered the room,

"-Hey, I brought you some pizza in case you were hungry."

"-Thanks, I'll eat it later" he said gloomily from his curled-up position on the bed.

Regina sighed, putting the plate down on the desk next to him before seating herself on the end of the bed.

"-Henry," she said rubbing his back. "I know it was hard for you to hear those things. But I truly believe that Emma did not want to hurt you. Sometimes, what people wish we were like and who we are to ourselves are not the same thing."

It was quiet and then, "-Why? Didn't she want it? What did I do wrong?" he tearfully sat up, "I-I had it all planned out, we would go on adventures together."

"-You mean like:

Going to Neverland or Experiencing "Frozen" Maybe a trip to the Underworld to retrieve a loved one?"

"-Yeah," said Henry, "Emma was there for all of that. How could she not see the _"wonder"_ in what we were doing?"

"-I think she _did_ Henry, but it's not enough for her. You eventually have to listen and follow your own heart:

I loved Daniel _fully,_ and would have given up _EVERYTHING_. Just to be with him, that was _MY_ dream. It didn't matter _where_ we lived or what we _did._ As long as we were together. My mother had dreams of her own, but they were taken from her. So, she destroyed mine, using Snow. To live out hers vicariously through me…"

"-I would NEVER do that!"

 _"_ _-I know you wouldn't…_ But when you LOVE someone, you MUST set them free. They may even come back to you someday. _You taught me that Henry,_ Before and After, the first Curse broke. No matter HOW hard I tried to cling to you. You just pulled further and further away.

 _As for Riley…_

I hardly know her because we got off on the wrong foot with her kidnapping. But I can sort of see WHERE she is coming from, when she talked about being used.

For a long time, I thought of Rumpelstiltskin as nothing more than a sick twisted little imp. Who played a vicious game with the lives of others.

One I too was taught to play if I was going to get anywhere.

Then once the Dark Curse broke. I found myself on the receiving end of it, a place I hadn't been in for years. But what _hurt_ the most was when it came from _you._

Despite my faults Henry, as the "Evil Queen." My heart never went totally black with darkness. _I have always loved you._ "

 _"_ _-When did I use you?"_

"-When you were eleven, the people had evicted me from office as Mayor. You felt that you had to get the key to my vault after Jefferson tipped you off to something. So, you cleverly lured me out of the office, under the pretense of "having lunch" at Granny's. When you didn't show up, I put two and two together and sent David after you. Before you could get hurt, knowing that you wouldn't listen to me… _I don't blame you Henry,_ at the time I had proven myself untrustworthy. It _DID_ hurt though."

Things were quiet for a minute, "I can see I've given you something to think about. Get some rest and eat, when you want to talk. I'll be here…" she said, with a light caress to his face before getting up and walking back towards the door

"-Mom?" She turned around to find his arms hugging her _"-I'm sorry…"_ he sobbed, Regina merely returned his embrace with consoling words.

Emma spent the next couple hours with Killian. Though his calming presence and change of scenery had helped some. She just couldn't shake what Riley said out of her mind. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it. The one person who could give some answers was Belle…

Entering the Library was the easy part, _finding_ the Bookworm Beauty was another thing. But she eventually found her through a game of "Marco" "Polo".

"-Over here!" said Belle, Emma turned the corner to discover her sitting down on the floor with the heels off. Organizing books on a bottom shelf way in the back. "Can I help you find something Emma?" she asked struggling to get up.

"-Easy there," answered the sheriff, offering the woman her hand and attempting to steady her as she regained her balance.

"-Thank you," she replied once she had accomplished her goal.

"-You're Welcome. _Belle,_ I'd really like to talk to you if you have the time?"

The Bookworm blinked, surprised "-Really? About what?"

Emma bit her lip nervous, she never really had much friendly contact with her before.

"-Well, first of all. I'd like to apologize for what I put Rumpelstiltskin and you through as the Dark One. You didn't deserve that, either one of you."

"-Th-thank you Emma. Umm I guess you overheard what Gideon and I were talking about yesterday?"

"-Yeah, Regina asked Riley earlier to redo the spell that allowed you to talk to him. She said "No,"

Belle shook her head, and in a defeated tone she replied.

"-Somehow it doesn't surprise me, that girl is very protective of Rumple/Bobby in whatever form he's in."

"-You don't really believe he tried to kill himself? I mean, I've always known him to be sleazy miserable man. _But still!_ "

"-He _TOLD_ me himself Emma. If Riley hadn't been there...? That's why she is a better guardian for him than I could ever be. She gives him what he needs"

The Sheriff grimaced at hearing the _pain_ in her voice. _"-You really loved him,"_ It wasn't a question but a statement.

 _"_ _-Yes, I do._ But I had _forgotten_ what that _meant_ in the misted of my anger and worry. And I did something that cannot be reversed. Now I have to live with the consequences."

 _"_ _-Yeah, I know a little about that._ I finally told Henry the truth about my feelings and my dream, all of the family actually. He and my parents did not take it very well. Plus, the timing was bad. But, _the cat's out of the bag…_ and there it will stay."

 _"_ _-Oh Emma,"_

 _"_ _-Belle,_ I just have to ask, out of curiosity. _What is the Price for the Spell_?"

"-Laryngitis," she sighed. "That's why I was sick last week and couldn't babysit."

"-You mean, whoever was chosen or if we all went. They wouldn't be able to talk about it immediately after they came back?"

"-Yes, and I highly _doubt_ it would have been _everybody._ Because of the _strain_ it would've put on Bobby. As Riley _firmly_ pointed out to me when _I_ approached her with the subject: Rumpelstiltskin or not, _He is STILL a BABY! Anything_ could go _WRONG_. Would you or your parents even _RISK_ exposing your _brother_ , Neal to such a spell?"

 _"_ _-No!_ Of Course Not! (sigh) _We really HAVE been UNFAIR to you…"_

 _"_ _-What?"_

"-Among other things, Riley and Ray also brought it to our attention that in our quests to do _"right."_ We've thoughtlessly been _taking advantage_ of people in the process: Especially You and Mr. Gold. _Belle,_ I cannot speak for my mother or anyone else. But I _am_ truly sorry, _for EVERYTHING…"_

 _"_ _-_ This is surprising, but I appreciate it Emma. I was happy to help either way."

"-I know you were, your dedication to becoming a "Hero" is really something. Almost rivals Henry's."

"-It was all I ever wanted since I was a child, along with travel to distant lands. _Now however,_ with everything that _HAS_ happened. It is one of the topics I am personally sorting through. My dreams are _broken_ Emma." She admitted, sadly.

The sheriff moved to put a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"-Neal and I, that is "Baelfire" shared a dream before I went to jail, and Henry was born. Living out of our car, the yellow bug that I drive. We picked a spot on the map that would be our dream home where we would one day settle down and raise a family. The place was Tallahassee, Florida. It's another State, farther away than New York. Once I did my time and was released from prison. I eventually made it there, staying for _2 years._ Waiting in hopes that he would someday turn up _. But he never did…"_

As Belle listened, she was unconsciously unaware that her mouth had been hanging open in shock.

"-Wait, _You!_ were arrested? On what grounds?"

Emma inwardly groaned,

"- That's right, you don't know this story because you were locked up during the first Curse. During one of mine and Regina's earlier fights, she did some digging into my past and brought it to the paper. So almost all of the town knows most of the basics of what happened…

Neal had some time ago, stolen some very expensive watches that he was going to sell, and we were going to use the money. But he ultimately ran into August, the grown-up version of Pinocchio. Who somehow convinced him to call the cops and let _me_ take the blame. All in the name of getting me back on track to being the "Savior."

He and I don't have the best relationship right now, due to some previously hidden facts that have recently been brought to light. It's a long story but to summarize:

 _Both_ August and I have records against the government outside of Storybrooke.

If _Somebody_ meaning "Riley" or "Ray" should go to the Police. There's a _strong_ possibility _I will be arrested again,_ should I need or want to cross the town line. The Dark One or her Lover do NOT mess around…"

 _"_ _-Oh don't I know about that…"_ interrupted a familiar voice.

Suddenly the library doors burst open theatrically to reveal _Zelena_ with baby Robin in her arms.

"-My _personal_ experience has found it can be fun to mess around with the Dark One in the beginning. _Before_ it gets _boring_ … _Belle_ , I need you to babysit this ev-!"

The wicked witch was abruptly cut off in the middle of her sentence by hazardous choking. Unfortunately, by the time the women finally reached her, she was already unconscious, and her kid was on the floor screaming…

Between the two of them, they managed to get Zelena and Robin to the hospital, where she was admitted right away. As they waited out in the lobby for the rest of the "Hero" squad to get there. They resumed their previous conversation:

Belle had agreed with Emma, remembering all the less fruitful encounters with the current Dark One.

Then the Sheriff sighed,

"-I _never_ in a _million years EVER_ thought _I'd_ be on receiving end of a lecture about _"Right and Wrong"_ from _Neal's Daughter!_ But I realize it _wasn't_ just _him_ who raised her. It's _evident_ that Riley's mother made an _impact_ while she was alive, and in all honesty:

Riley scarily reminds me of _Who I Used to Be_ before coming to Storybrooke and my early days here. It truly is remarkable at _how_ far I've fallen. In adopting my parents' black and white "Hero" philosophy, I had _forgotten_ that part of me. The last time I was in touch with it was, _Neverland. BEFORE_ Pan came to Storybrooke and tried to take over with his own curse. If I could somehow _combine_ what I know _now_ to _who_ I was _then…?"_

"-It looks as if we're in the same boat," said Belle.

"-What is this about a boat, Lass?" asked Killian, having just come in through the sliding glass door with the rest of the company.

"- _Mom?_ What happened?" questioned Henry, looking around to see Baby Robin sitting on Belle's lap.

"-All I know, is that Zelena made a surprise trip to the library asking Belle to babysit. But before she could get the full sentence out, she started choking and collapsed. Dr. Whale is running some tests but hasn't been able to find anything."

 _"_ _-That's because it's magic…"_ answered Riley appearing in a smoke cloud.

"-What _Magic_ did this?!" demanded Regina.

 _"_ _-The Unbreakable Vow,"_

Emma groaned, having read all the Harry Potter books, she knew what was coming.

 _"_ _-WHAT?!"_

"-Zelena is going to _die_ because she _thought_ that she could _break_ a magically _enforced_ vow and not _pay_ the consequences."

"-I've never heard of such a thing" said Snow, "What was this _"Vow"_ for?"

"-There _numerous_ purposes and conditions for them. But ours was about _"Peace"_ between our two families.

If she agreed to turn a blind eye to mine, _including Belle?_ Then the _whole_ time Robin was growing up, she would be safe from _all_ of Zelena's enemies… It was SO simple:

Just STAY AWAY from us.

 _But she couldn't even do that!_ So now, that little girl is going to grow up an _Orphan._ _It makes me sick…"_ said Riley, shaking her head in disgust and walking down the hallway.

"- _Wait!"_ she looked back to find herself face to face with Regina.

"-There _has to_ be a way to undo this. Magic has its loopholes, _find one!"_

"-Why are so desperate to save your sister Regina, I didn't even think you liked her all that well?"

The former Evil Queen bit her lip,

"-Regardless of my own feelings, her daughter is also the child of my true love. She's _already_ lost her Father whom she was named after. And I myself, received chance after chance though I was unworthy of it before I eventually turned around. With the help of Henry, I wish the same for Zelena too. _Please Riley?_ Is there another way?"

The Dark One groaned, "She doesn't deserve this but, _yes…_ Just a warning Regina: _It Will Cost You"_

"-I don't care! Whatever it is I will pay it"

Riley frowned as a deep sadness came into her eyes. _"-Regina…"_

Motioning for her to come closer, when she did. The Dark One whispered what she had to do. The queen withdrew in shock _"-You can't be serious?"_

 _"_ _-There's NO other way…"_


	26. Chapter 26

_"_ _-Are you sure?!"_

"-Regina, I _DON'T_ make the rules when it comes to the _Price of Magic._ As much as _I wish_ I did, and you _can't_ cheat your way out of this one. No matter what, _it will_ TAKE what it's owed. _You don't HAVE TO do this though…_ Just let nature run its course, if this was in the Real World, just outside of Storybrooke? Zelena would've died instantly, the Town's magic is what's keeping her alive. But even that will fade, in an hour. _Two_ at most, she will be gone."

A silent tear ran down her cheek.

"- You don't have to choose right away Regina, but a decision _has_ to be made, _soon._ _I'm sorry"_ said Riley, putting a sympathetic hand on the former queen's shoulder as they both turned back to stare at Henry who was occupied with his grandparents.

"- Why don't we all break for late lunch?" suggested Snow White, trying to be helpful. "Emma, you have your pager on, the doctors should certainly call us if anything comes up?"

"-Mary Margaret-" the Sheriff started but was interrupted by Regina.

"-I actually think that's a great idea, Granny's?"

Seeing Henry's eyes light up, no one couldn't refuse, _even_ Riley.

At the Diner, Regina made it a point to order her son's favorite meal and a large Hot Chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream.

"-What's the occasion?" he asked, puzzled as to why she was going through all the trouble after they just ate earlier.

"-I'll tell you later…" she answered with a loving smile and a wink that didn't quite reach her eyes. Snow white raised her eyebrow intrigued, while Emma became suspicious. Waiting to corner Regina after they were finished and getting up from the table.

"-I need to talk to you, _now_ " she whispered, having the woman follow her into the back where the jute box, phones and restrooms were located. "-Alright Regina, what's going on?"

The former mayor who she'd had always been known as a stubborn pillar of strength, suddenly broke down crying.

"-Promise me… _Promise me_ you will take care of him Miss Swan? Whatever your dreams are, _continue_ to include Henry. _I love him so much!"_

"-What are you talking about?"

"-There is a way for Zelena not to die-"

The sheriff's eyes widened as she gasped "- _NO! There HAS TO_ _be another way!"_

"-There _isn't,_ I already checked with Riley."

"-No! You can't do this to us, to Henry! _He needs you!"_

"-I know he does Miss Swan, this is a decision I don't make lightly. But _if_ I don't, Robin will grow up without _BOTH_ her parents"

"-Is that such a bad thing, _you_ could raise her?"

"-Once, I may have thought that a good thing, _but_ what would _her_ _father_ want for his daughter?"

Emma gave out a long-frustrated sigh, "-I _don't_ agree with what you are doing, but I _understand_ it. I'm going to miss you Regina"

"-Me too, Emma"

"- _When_ are you gonna tell Henry and Mary Margaret?"

"-Soon, when we get back to the hospital. There isn't much time left" The Sheriff mutely nodded as they left, catching up with the others.

"-Have you made your choice?" asked Riley quietly when they came to halt outside of Zelena's room.

"- _Yes,_ and I will do it. Besides, this could be the chance that she turns her life around?"

 _"_ _-It had BETTER be…_ Again Regina, I am _so_ sorry it had to come to this. _"_

"-So am I, Riley. _So am I…"_

"-What are you guys talking about?"

"- _Snow…"_ said her stepmother, surprising everyone by giving her a hug. "-I'm glad we finally made peace when we did"

 _"_ _-Me too,"_ answered Snow White, a little confused.

The former queen shook hands with both David and Killian.

"-Take care of them,"

"-I will," "I will your majesty" they answered puzzled as the rest.

"- _Belle,"_ said Regina, coming to stand in front of the bookworm. "-You and I didn't have a good start, but I'm glad I met you and I am truly sorry about our past grievances. Forgive me?"

Belle, now estimated what this was about, having sort of gone through it earlier with Emma.

"-I forgive you Regina, the past is _in_ the Past. All we can do is try to move forward"

"-Yes, it's all we can" she agreed, giving baby Robin one last silent hug and kiss on her forehead. Before shaking hands with Emma

"-Good luck to you Miss Swan," before finally reaching Henry. _This was the hard part._ Regina embraced her son tightly, "- _Thank you Henry_ , you helped _bring me back_ to the _best_ version of myself. I will be forever grateful, _I love you. My little Prince"_

"-Mom, what's going on?" he asked, now a little scared.

"- I'm not going to lie to you Henry, I am dying."

"- I know, the Sleeping Curse shorten our lifespan, but we still have time." His mother shook her head,

"-Not for me. Henry, the _only_ way to save Zelena IS for _someone_ to _die_ in _her place."_

 _"_ _-NO!"_ he shouted, _"You can't!"_

 _"_ _-I MUST,_ for Robin. _Both_ Father _and_ Daughter. _I love you…"_ she said with one last kiss to his forehead.

 _"_ _-NO!"_ he screamed at the top of his lungs beginning to charge after her as she entered the patient's room with Riley silently casting magic alongside. But was stopped by Emma grabbing him, then David, _and_ Killian. Combining the strength of all three to hold back the struggling teenager.

Quiet tears ran down Regina's cheeks as she heard her son in the background but kept right on walking. Approaching the bed, she reached out to grasp her sister's hand. However, once their skin made contact, _"I love you…"_ was the last thought the former mayor had before blacking out.

"-Regina? _Regina?_ Come on Milady, it's time to wake up."

With great reluctance, her eyes and ears opened to find: "- _Daniel!"_ she instantly got up and ran into his open arms. _"-Please, tell me this is REAL…"_ she begged, breaking their kiss.

" _-It is,_ Robin Hood and I asked to bring you home personally. _"_

"-Robin is here?"

"-Indeed, I am. Your Majesty" said the do-good thief appearing with a horse and a playful bow.

"-I am _beyond_ grateful for what you have just done Regina." She then ran to embrace Robin who hugged her just as fiercely, though not kissing out of respect for her first love.

"-Let's go home..."

Letting out a squeal of delight as Daniel picked her up bridal style and placed her gently on her childhood horse, Regina gazed fondly at her two loves standing side by side. Before turning back to see a distraught Henry, crying over her body.

"-He will be alright Regina," said Robin, grasping her hand in comfort. " _Someday,_ we'll all be together again. _In a new home_ , you just get to go there first…"

A piercing bright light appeared behind them, "-They are calling,"

Daniel steered the horse. Walking towards it before they all began to fade out disappearing completely…

 _"_ _-Let me go!"_ Henry hollered,

"-You _can_ let him go now guys, _she's gone"_ Riley announced solemnly.

Snow White was in a state of _shock and disbelief_ as she watched her grandson run to Regina and desperately try to shake her awake. _Disbelief_ then turned into _heartbreak_ as _realization_ set in. Her stepmother was _dead. Not_ because she had died while trying to kill her as the Evil Queen. _But_ out of a loving sacrifice for the child of her true love. "- _TRUE LOVE is the most powerful magic Snow…"_ Regina had told her that first night after they'd met so long ago, when she had caught her and Daniel together in the stable.

"-Bring her back!" Henry angrily snapped at his sister. "- _You did the spell,_ now _undo_ it!"

"-I can't Henry. _NO LEGAL spell can bring back the dead,_ and the _ONLY_ one that does _is_ what _Belle_ and _Dad_ did. _You KNOW_ how well that turned out, and I can _guarantee – YOU dying to bring her back_. IS NOT what _SHE_ wants for you."

"- _The Underworld_ then!"

"- _No_ Henry, we are _not GOING._ For _two_ REASONS:

1\. – You need someone's _BLOOD_ who _died_ and came _back_ to summon the fairy, _Remember?_ The only people that qualify are "Killian" and "Bobby". And _you AIN'T using MY Son._

2.- _The Underworld_ is _MEANT_ for folks with _UNFINISHED business_. I have a feeling Regina passed straight on through. Because she just took care of it before she died, and truly _REDEEMED_ herself. _She died a HERO'S death…"_

 _"_ _-I DON'T CARE!_ I want her here! And _this_ … _WHOLE thing is YOUR FAULT-!"_

 _"_ _-Excuse me?!"_

 _"_ _-YOU STARTED ALL THIS WITH THAT CURSE! I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU- YOU'RE EVIL?! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_ exclaimed her brother, going toe to toe as _if_ she was the _"Evil Queen"_ But the _second_ he turned away as he usually did in these confrontations, he felt himself harshly _yanked_ back by the scruff of his coat and shirt before disappearing in a magic swirl of purple smoke. _"-HENRY!"_ he heard his family yell, but it was _too_ late.

Reappearing in a back alley somewhere, Snow White's _Grandson_ was _forced_ to look into the _Pitch-Black_ dilated pupils of the Dark One, sending shivers up and down his spine.

 _"_ _-R-Riley?"_ he _now_ timidly tried to speak but was met with a _hard_ (SMACK!) sending him to the ground. The boy attempted to crawl back away as she advanced on him.

 _"_ _-Are you scared Henry?"_

 _"_ _-Y-yes,"_ he admitted, shaking as she reached for him again.

 _"_ _-Not NEARLY frightened ENOUGH…_ You should be _BEYOND the AGE of LEARNING that: You Say The WRONG THING to the WRONG PERSON? It CAN get YOU KILLED! Or WORSE!_ I know, from _personal_ experience…"

Undoing the buttons on her white shirt to reveal a long penetrating scar from her left earlobe down to her collarbone. Her brother gasped, his eyes glued to the mark as she picked up and set him on his feet.

"-I was eleven," she continued. "Been living with Dad for three years when I was kidnapped by a street drug dealer with ties to Dad's past. I said something _stupid_ like you just did in that hospital, thinking I could walk away too. _BIG MISTAKE!_ I was _never_ the same after that, even when Dad got me back by paying the ransom and we _moved_ out of state."

Henry's face went from green to pale. "-So, what are _you_ going to do to me?"

"- _Hopefully,_ _TEACH_ you something. Leaving behind, a _sadder_ but _WISER_ young man."

 _"_ _-That's It?"_

 _"_ _-Not quite,_ I _UNDERSTAND_ that you are _grieving_ right now. My _own_ mother _died_ 14 year ago. _Believe Me_ , I _know_ what that kind of _pain_ feels like! _BUT_ that _DOSEN'T_ give _YOU_ the _RIGHT_ to _DISRESPECT_ me! _Or ANYONE_ for that matter!"

 _"_ _-I'm Sorry,"_ said Henry, his head bowed, now very humble as silent tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"-Hey, hey…" she said, gently pulling him into her arms for a hug. _"I Love You Kiddo,_ I don't want to anything to happen to you."

"-You love me?"

"-Mmm Hmm, very much." She sighed, "-I also advised your mother, _not_ to go down this path. But _she_ made a _CHOICE._ Just like _Zelena_ made a choice, but the _DIFFERENCE_ is:

 _Regina made hers out of LOVE… That's something to be PROUD Of,_ and _I bet_ you'll never find in any of your storybooks, even your personal one? A _better_ comeuppance for the "Evil Queen" then what you were _witnessed to?_ And… you must remember now, all the _good_ times you've had with her. _It helps,_ also thinking… _Well at least me, anyway._

That there's _somebody_ looking out for me up there, and I can't wait see them again when it's my time."

Henry officially broke down into full blown crying at this point. But Riley merely continued to hold her brother close, rubbing his back and encouraging him to let it all out if possible, that she was there for him.

 _"_ _-You're really good at this,"_ Henry commented once he could speak, his voice a little hoarse.

"-Thanks, I try to be"

"-I'm sorry I called you "Evil" _I just-!"_

"-Apology accepted, just _please_ be a little more _AWARE_ of your words? _It's a SAFETY Issue._ NOT _just_ for Kids, but _Adults_ as well…"

"- I promise," he answered, _nothing_ short of a memory potion or natural causes would EVER _erase_ Riley's demonstration from his mind. She had scared him so badly, it became rooted in there.

 _"_ _-HENRY!"_ chorused the "Heroes" voice as they charged out the back-metal door to the building behind them, though quickly put on the brakes at the sight of the two siblings hugging.

"-Henry, you alright?" asked Emma quietly.

"- _No, I miss her so much! But Riley's been helping me,"_

The Sheriff gave a skeptical look, as his sister broke away from their hug.

"-Henry, I have to go now. Will you be okay?"

He nodded, "-Where are you going?"

"- _"Wicked"_ is waking up," she said, vanishing in a puff of smoke…


End file.
